


Lost and Found

by Mekabella21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At times there will be a lot of smut, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kageyama went to Aboa Josai, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rape, Sexual Assault, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Summer Camp, Training Camp, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Hinata meets Kageyama at camp and the two share an instant connection. Kageyama never forgot about his time during camp with Hinata. He is thrilled when he runs into him again but Hinata has no idea who Kageyama is. Kageyama is heartbroken but determined to have the redhead remember him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back finally with a new Haikyuu story on my favorite pair. I had this story idea for over a year and can now bring it to life. Due to how this story is written there is going to be a lot of smut. Hope you enjoy this love story :-)

HINATA

“Hahh…..”I moan. His hand glides over my chest teasing my nipple slightly before dropping down to my waist. It amazes me how well he knows my body. He has this way of making me feel things I have never felt with anyone else. His hair falls in his eyes as he leans forward putting his smooth wet lips on my neck. “Ahhh…..” His lips always make my neck tingle and my dick throb. I slowly spread my legs allowing him between them.

“Ohhh……Shoyo……” he moans. I love the way he says my name. It’s like I’m the only person in his world. He slowly slides his tongue over the area on my neck that he is holding hostage with his mouth.

“Nnnggghh…..” I moan thrusting up against him. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I can feel his throbbing hard dick against mine.

"Haaaaaa….….ha…….." he pants into my neck before biting it lightly. I arch my back as my body begins to shake lightly. It feels like I'm going to cum but he has barely done anything. He is running his hand up and down my waist and I'm unsure if he wants to comfort me or drive me crazy. His dick twitches between my legs and like so many times before I want to feel it.

"You're teasing me….haahh…."I moan. He rolls his hips against mine causing me to feel more. I slide my hands into his hair revealing those dark brown eyes with hints of blue. I have never seen eyes like his. He pants as he stares back at me before closing the gap by sliding his tongue into my mouth. "Mmmpphhh….."

“I don’t mean to tease you…….” he says softly with a hip roll. “I want you to feel good.”

“I do…..hahhh……..” I tell him looking deep into his eyes. “You always make me feel good.” He smirks before sliding his fingers between my legs. I toss my head back feeling him slide his finger in slowly. “Ohhh…..god….ha…..”

"Yessss….." he moans as I feel his eyes staring me. I go to sit my head up when he brushes the area inside me that makes me forget anything and everything but the pleasure I'm feeling.

"Hahhh……fuck…..mmmm….." I moan as my body quakes. He shifts to where he is on his knees pushing mine back allowing him further reach inside me. I whimper as he continues to rhythmically move his finger back and forth. He leans down close to my ear where his breath begins to tickle a little.

“You like the way this feels?” he asks.

“Yes….” I whimper finally able to pull my head up.

“Can I feel good too?” he asks. “With you?”

“Yes please……ahhhh…..” I ask looking at him. He doesn’t have to say it. I know what he means. I arch my back a little as I slide my right hand down wrapping my fingers around his dick. He leans his forehead against mine.

"Ahhh….mmmm…." he moans. I line him up with my entrance and he looks up as he slides inside me. "Hahh……..ha….…..ha….."

"Ohhh….."I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck as he fits inside me perfectly. He begins to roll his hips with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Ahhhh….." He looks down at me before kissing me. I greedily return the kiss taking his tongue into my mouth. So much passion, so much love. I'm having the hardest time trying to maintain myself. He rubs my spot and I lose my grip on his neck falling back onto the mattress. "Hahhhh…..ah….." He thrusts slow down as he sits up complete rolling his hips as he pulls my waist towards him. "Oh….god…."

“Hinata…..ohhhh…your pulsing around my……ahhh……dick feels so good…….nnnggghhhh…..” he moans stroking me. I slide my hands into my hair trying to get my mind to focus but it is becoming harder as I feel my groin starting to warm.

"Hahh….." I pant. I arch my back providing the perfect angle for him. He grips my waist thrusting forward. "Arrrgghhh……" He leans over close to my face to see me closely. My body is reaching that point of no return as the heat begins to spread through my body. "Aaahh…..ha… I'm going…to…..mmm….cum….." He kisses me lightly before pulling back.

“I want you to cum……” he pants. “Cum while I’m inside you.” The pleasure begins to travel up my legs finally exploding at my center.

"Arrggghh….." I cry out as my body begins to quiver. I struggle to keep my eyes open and focused on the raven-haired beauty that always brings me such great pleasure. “Mmmpphhh….” I groan with my hips thrusting up against my blanket as I climax. I shiver a little towards the end as I open my eyes slowly. That dream again. More and more lately I’m having dreams of this raven-haired beauty. If only I could remember his name. I'm beginning to wonder if he is even real. I sit up slowly looking down at my sheets and blankets that need washing once more. I groan getting out of bed. I change my clothes quickly before stripping my bed. I carrier my sheets to the washer getting everything started before walking into the kitchen. I see my roommate Akaashi sipping coffee at the bar we have. We don't have a dining table, we just eat at the bar.

“How are you this morning?” he asked. “A little early to be doing laundry isn’t it?” I turn away from him so he couldn’t see me blushing grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

“I figured I would get a head start today,” I state pouring some OJ into a glass. I’m glad to see he left me some eggs and sausage. I was not in the mood to cook this morning so I’m very thankful he left me some breakfast. “So you ready to go to your friend's party?”

“Not really,” he mutters. Akaashi was looking for a roommate and I just happen to need one. He is very quiet but cares a great deal for me. We have been roommates for about 8 months. I must admit he doesn’t feel like a roommate but a very close friend.

“Is this because of Bokuto?” I asked. Bokuto I know was Akaashi best friend but something happened between them. I’m unclear on it since he never wants to discuss it. I figured he just needed time to move on but now I think he is just running from his feelings. Akaashi cuts his eyes at me.

“This has nothing to do with him," he sneers. Well, that is the worst lie I have ever heard. I decide to drop it not wanting to ruin his morning. I'm pretty excited as I don't go out very often. Ever since the biking accident I had when I was 18 I like to stay inside. It's like I have Alzheimer’s in reverse. I don’t remember anything but I tend to have memories come back to me when I’m doing certain things. It was weird in the beginning but now I’m use to it now. Sometimes I wonder I will ever regain all of my memories. The doctors said I could or couldn’t. I guess I should consider myself lucky as I had a broken leg, broken arm, and 3 broken ribs. I was bedridden for a long time. I shiver remembering that. "Don't you work today?" 

“Ummm hmmmm," I hum. I work at a daycare center that pays pretty well. I love working with kids. I love how their happiness is pure and not ruined by the evils of the world. Akaashi does similar work but he works at a prep school for middle schoolers. I have to say he is really good at it. I like working with kids but I don’t know if I could be a teacher, that is a whole different beast. Akaashi is young but looks stern. Makes me wonder how does he get the students to take him seriously. The olive skin with those dark medium length strands is perfect for him. I'm so jealous of his height at 5'11 and I'm just a little guy at 5'6. I blame my accident for stunning my damn growth! Akaashi finishes his breakfast.

“I will see you later before we go to this party,” he replies. 

"All right," I reply. "Hey, at least today is Friday." He actually smiles walking out of the kitchen with his briefcase. Akaashi leaves and I'm alone for a little while. My job is close to here so I can easily walk and head out later than Akaashi. I finish up my breakfast going to take a shower. My mind goes back to the dream I had. I can’t wait to see my coworker so I can tell him what happened. He is the only person that knows about the dreams I have. I mean they are so embarrassing. I don’t care if I am 23 years old, I shouldn’t be having freaking wet dreams.

I put on some nice comfy clothes deciding to walk to work since the weather is perfect. I enjoy the breeze in my curly red hair as I continue to work. I get there in a decent time unlocking the back door heading inside locking it back. Last thing we need is someone getting in that isn’t suppose to be here. I see my coworker sipping a coffee.

“Hey Noya,” I greet. He looks up from me waving. Noya is taller than me standing at 5’8. He has a slim body but is pretty handsome with lively eyes and blonde strike of hair in the front. The kids love it saying he is like the male version Rogue from X-Men. He certainly can pack so power and doesn’t take crap from anyone. Those kids have no idea how right they are.

“How are you doing?” he asked. “I so needed this coffee today.”

“I’m doing good,” I replied. I look around before continuing. “I had that dream again.” His eyes get wide. Noya is one of the few people I felt okay enough to share my past. I knew he wouldn’t push for information but he also helps me with my anxiety. I strongly dislike the fact that I have anxiety. It can get in the way when I am getting to know new people sometimes. 

“Seriously?” he asked. I nod my head yes as he follows me to the small staff cafeteria. I put up my lunch before putting my attention back him running my hands over my face.

“It’s driving me crazy!” I exclaim. “He has to be someone from my past, it’s so real.” Dare I say it feels so good. I wonder if I was in love with him or something? I think I was, it’s like my heart has had enough and is pushing me to my limit. Like it wants me to join and become one with him.

“Think you should talk to someone?” asked Noya. “I mean when this was happening once in a while it wasn’t a big deal but once a week is a bit much.”

“I know," I muttered as we walk out of the back and to the front. "I don't know what to do. What I don’t get is why now? I don’t understand why the progression all of a sudden." I have never been with a guy. I have dated a girl who works here name Yachi. She went to school with Noya and we gelled well together. We found ourselves to be better as friends as opposed to a couple. Despite us dating, I never had sex with her. It just didn't feel right. I mostly think this is due to me viewing her as a friend. “I’m just ready to get off and relax at the party tonight.”

“Party?” asked Noya. “What party? You never go anywhere?” I chuckle as I walk to the main front unlocking the door. I can see two parents rushing to the door already. I greet them taking the first two children to the seating area in front of the TV. We don't feed breakfast until everyone has arrived. Our boss doesn’t arrive until 9 am. "Come on don't leave me hanging?"

“My roommate friend is having a party,” I replied. “He doesn’t want to go but we’re going anyways.”

“One of my social buddies is having a party tonight,” says Noya. “He has some kind of announcement or something.”

“That sounds cool,” I replied. “I don’t know the reason behind this party. I’m mostly going to support my roommate.” Noya nods in agreement before going to meet the next parent. My mind becomes busy with the dark hair raven that visits me in my dreams. I sigh as I can’t help myself with really wanting to meet him. I don’t know how that is going to be possible if I don’t even know his name.


	2. Chapter 2

HINATA

LATER THAT EVENING

"Ugghh….." growls Akaashi. He is trying to find parking. A lot of people must have been invited to this party. Anything close to this condo is taken, probably doesn’t help that it is a Friday night.

“It’s okay,” I say to encourage him. “You will find something.” Akaashi finds a parking spot 2 blocks away. He gets out his car slamming the door shut.

“Fucking idiot better be glad I came,” he snaps. 

“You’re a good friend,” I reply. “At least I’m here with you.” Akaashi looks at me smiling as we begin to walk. I’m really glad he is here because I can get anxiety attacks if I’m around too many people. I glance at Akaashi taking in his outfit for the evening. Akaashi looks really nice, he always looks decent but I can tell he really tried. He is wearing a white tee shirt and put on his best body spray with dark jeans and some Nikes. Me, on the other hand, I don't know these people. I'm wearing my old torn jeans a white tee with my red flannel shirt wrapped around my waist in case I get cold later since it is April. We walk in silence and I think it is for the best. Akaashi is getting his mind right to deal with his friend while I’m so busy trying to wrap my mind around being around these many people I don't know.

I follow Akaashi into the building. His friend is on the ground floor at least. I see a door opening and closing knowing that is where the party is. Akaashi gets to the door opening it and the music is blaring so loud it shocks me. I would have never guessed it was this loud inside. The condo is packed making me think of a concert because so many people are in one space. 

"Uggghh….." groans Akaashi further annoyed. "Damnit, where the hell is he." Akaashi breaks away from me as I push my way into the kitchen. Jesus, people bend over backward to deal with this. No thank you. Soon as Akaashi is ready to go I'm so out of here. I grab a cup looking at what they have. I have no idea what I'm doing.

“Hinata!” I look up seeing Noya grinning wide.

“Oh my god!” I exclaim running over and hugging him. “What are you doing here?”

“My friend’s party,” he replied sounding overjoyed. “Your roomie is here right?”

“He is lost somewhere in this crowd,” I replied. “My god is so stuffy in here.”

"I didn't think he invited these many people,” says Noya before sipping from his cup. “What you drinking?”

“I don’t know…..” I replied shrugging. “I don’t really drink like that.”

“You’re in good hands,” says Noya. “Let me get something fixed for you.” I look around as Noya fixes my drinks. People are dancing, talking, grind dancing, I feel like I just stepped into a teen movie. I catch a glimpse of raven hair causing my heart to jump. No way. I slowly walk towards the living room that is the dance floor. I see his face come into view as he begins to laugh at something a friend close to him said. I lose my breath when the light hits his eyes just right allowing me to see that hint of blue I have seen so many times in my dreams. Oh my god……he’s real. Damnit he is so stunning. He says something to his friend before frowning and walking away into in the crowd. 

I begin following the movement of the hair. Me being so short it is hard for me to see properly through this crowd. I head onto the dance floor pushing my way towards the raven beauty. It looks like the guy stopped in a corner of the room. I push my way over to him stumbling over someone’s foot once I’m close. I slam into his chest hard but his arms grip me well enough to keep me from falling to the floor.

“Are you okay?” he asked. I looked up at him and his face looks like he has seen a ghost. “Hinata…..” I pull away from him with chest about to burst. It’s one thing to dream about a guy but for him to say my name. Oh my god….. I run my hands over my face trying to keep from having a panic attack. “What’s wrong?” I shake my head no. 

“I-I’m sorry,” I apologize. “I don’t…..I don’t remember who you are.” He looks shocked.

“Nothing?” he asks. I shake my head no as my chest becomes tight. I try to breathe normally but it’s not working. “You don’t look well,” he points out. “Do you need some water?” I begin to pant feeling the attack come on. “Move!” This guy acts quickly pushing partygoers out of the way getting us to a bedroom in the condo. I don’t know who’s room it is and I don’t care. I’m glad to not be surrounded by strangers having a damn episode. I sit down on the bed trying to calm down. The raven hair boy takes my hands holding them softly.

“Close your eyes,” he instructs me. “Take deep breaths.”

“What?” I ask.

“I’m trying to help you!” he exclaims. I do what he says mostly because I can’t handle looking at him. I close my eyes take deep breaths. It takes a minute but soon I feel better enough to open my eyes. I slowly do so with him is looking at me. I pull my hands away from him quickly.

“Um….thank you,” I replied completely embarrassed. He is still staring at me and I can tell he has questions. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I was in an accident 5 years ago and I-I…..I don’t remember a lot of people or whatever…..” His face looks sad before he looks serious.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio,” he says. “We went to Olympic training camp 5 years ago. Not the actual Olympics but we were among the selected based on our skills in high school.”

“My mom told me about that,” I replied. “I mean about me going to the camp, playing volleyball…... My phone was damaged in the accident so I don’t have any photo memories from that time.” I look at him still not believing he is real. Seeing him in person is like seeing a unicorn. I dreamed about him for years not knowing if he was real or not. My face begins to heat up remembering this morning.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologizes closing his eyes for a moment. “I didn’t mean to stare and make you uncomfortable.” Him staring, I thought it was me staring. “Uh we were really good friends but I only had your cell number.”

“Oh,” I reply. Wow he looks so sad. “Um sorry.” I don’t know what else to say to him. He said we were just friends so what more is there to say. “I’m going to get back…..my friend is probably looking for me.”

“U-u-uh okay……” he stammers. I bolt from the room in search of Noya. I place my hand over my chest as my heart is beginning to slam hard inside my rib cage. I scan over the crowd quickly seeing him on the side of the dance floor laughing it up with this guy who is sporting a shaved head, I recall his name being Tanaka. I would see him come by work for Noya a few times but he tends to scare the kids with how loud he can be.

"Noya!" I exclaimed. He's seen me waving as I get closer.

“Hey,” he replies. “What happened to you? I was calling you didn’t you hear me? I was fixing your drink and you just walked off. If you want your drink I will have to fix it again, it’s long gone by now.”

“No!” I exclaim trying to calm my breathing. “I saw him!”

“Saw who?” asked Tanaka. “What’s the big fuss about?”

“Shhhh…..” says Noya to him before looking at me. “Are you sure?”

"Yes," I replied shaking. The way he looked at me, those eyes. "I'm pretty sure because I almost had a damn panic attack. Oh my god, he is real……"

“What?” questions Tanaka clearly confused.

"Excuse me, everyone," says a guy who is decently tall. "Can everyone hear me?" There are some cheers and yells from the crowd. His hair is white and spiked up like a rock star. He would look scary a little if not for his smile, why does he look so familiar. "Glad everyone could make it tonight. Everyone having a good time?"

“Fuck yeah!” cheers Tanaka. I can’t help but look around spotting Kageyama. His face is unreadable right now. “Go Bokuto!”

"I know you all are probably wondering why I'm here," he smirks. "Well, two of my buddies have been accepted to try out for the Olympics!" The room burst into cheers and screams including Noya beside me. "Come on up here Kageyama and Kuroo." Kageyama looks rather shy and not wanting to go up there but does. Kuroo on the other looks excited. He's the tall guy I saw the raven hair beauty talking to. Kuroo takes the mic from Bokuto.

“Now you know I’m going to make the team,” he says. Bokuto shoves him lightly. “Seriously though. We got plenty of drinks so let’s get fucked up!” Everyone starts cheering and I see Kageyama’s eyes connect with mine. I immediately get butterflies looking away.

“I can’t believe they get to go try out,” says Tanaka. 

“Right!” exclaims Noya before looking at me. “I mean granted Kuroo didn’t make the team last time. Maybe this time he will make it.” Noya turns to look at me. “Oh sorry I almost forgot. You said you saw the guy, where is he?”

“I kind of spoke to him,” I say softly.

“You did?” asks Noya. He looks at Tanaka. “Can you fix Hinata the starter alcohol special.” I wonder what that is but Tanaka solutes and is off to fix my drink.

“It’s that Kageyama guy,” I reply.

“Kageyama?” says Noya. “He went to Aoba Josai so I don't know much about him except he is a badass setter. How do you even know him?"

"He said we went an Olympic training camp together," I replied wrapping my arms around myself. "I don't remember anything from camp…..just him. I barely even remember him except for the….you know….." Noya nods his head smirking. "What?"

“You need to talk to him,” says Noya. “I mean if you can only remember him then you guys had to be close or whatever.”

“Yeah but I only remember….”I let my voice trail off as I begin to blush. Tanaka comes back with my drink.

“Here you go,” he says handing me the cup. “I made sure it is drinkable.” I look into the cup that is red flavored. I take a sip and it is good. I feel myself beginning to relax immediately.

“Come on,” says Noya grabbing my hand. “We’re going to talk to him.” I’m not even sure if I’m ready for that. I’m nothing like the person I was before or so I think, I don’t really know. Since I had just moved to the area no one really knew me. Kageyama will be the first person who knew me before my accident outside of my family that I have come across. We travel the floor and I see Akaashi and Bokuto talking he sees me and grins.

“Hinata!” exclaims Bokuto hugging me. “How are you?”

“I’m okay……” I mutter not remembering him either. Akaashi looks a little confused.

“How do you know Hinata?” asked Akaashi. 

“We went to the Olympic training camp together,” he explains. Kageyama face is unreadable as he stands there. 

“Really," says Noya. "Interesting. Kageyama can we borrow you." Akaashi is looking at me and I give him a look that promises I will explain everything later. Noya leads us into the room that Kageyama and I were in earlier. "Not that it is any of my business but I think you two should talk." I'm blushing beyond nervous. My stomach is flipping in on itself. I know that is not a thing but that is what it feels like.

“Can we go outside?” I ask timidly. “I feel like I can’t breathe in here?”

“Sure," says Kageyama. "Noya, tell the guys I stepped out." Kageyama walks out of the room and I follow with my drink in hand. I'm surprised when he doesn't turn left to take us out the front door. "They have another entrance back here." I follow him out the back door and I feel better immediately when the air hits my face.

“Ahhh….thank you,” I reply. Kageyama nods but is still staring at me. I shift nervously under his glare. “Uh so I don’t remember anything and sometimes I’m not sure if I want to.” I want him to know that because in the beginning my parents kept trying to get me to remember stuff and it just wasn’t working. It started to annoy me making me angry so I gave up. I look at Kageyama and I can see the hurt register in his eyes although his face remains the same. “I do however want to try to be friends with you. It sounds like our friendship meant a lot to you.”

“It does,” he replied. “You don’t have to force yourself by any means.” I stare at him and I can see the truth in his words.

“No I want to,” I reply. I drink from my cup not sure what else to say. “Did you want to exchange numbers?” He nods his head yes pulling out his phone handing it to me. I key in my number giving him my phone in return. I look at him when I’m done with this urge to touch him courses through my body. I take my phone back with our hands touching slightly. My eyes blur slightly making me blink and I’m outside during the day. I look seeing myself standing alone and I look really nervous. I realize this is a memory. When they come to me it is like an out of body experience. Like I am watching a movie in a sense. I watch as Bokuto, Kuroo, Kageyama and another guy walk towards me. Just like that everything else fades and I hear Kageyama saying my name.

“Hinata,” he says. “Hinata, are you okay?” I look at him.

“Uh yeah,” I reply. 

“You dropped your phone,” he explains holding up my phone so I can see it. “I caught it for you though.”

“Thanks,” I reply taking my phone from him. “I can’t afford to get a new one. Sorry about that I just kind of just remembered seeing you at camp.”

“You did?” he asked. “Like right now?” I nod my head yes before drinking from my cup.

“I can’t control when or what memories come back to me,” I explain.

“I understand,” says Kageyama. I glance at him. He is friendly so far. I don’t care to know about my past but I want to know who was that other guy. 

“Uh there was this guy with you guys,” I say slowly. “Um kind of tall, handsome, dark brown hair, kind of fluffy.” Kageyama chuckles clearly amused.

“You’re talking about Oikawa Toru,” he replies.

“Wait, the guy who is on the Olympic team!” I exclaim. Oikawa is the guy on the front of my oatmeal box a few years back. I remember seeing him thinking he was cute, nicely built body. Although sometimes a slight shiver ran through me when I saw him. Something about his eyes…..not sure what it is.

“Yeah," says Kageyama. "You were a huge fan of his. You were very into volleyball and followed the top players in high school during that time. Pretty impressive in my opinion.”

“I can’t believe I know someone famous,” I grin. “That is so cool.” Kageyama waves me off.

“He is even more of ass now than he was then,” he states.

“How would you know?” I ask.

“He’s my roommate,” explains Kageyama. I look at Kageyama, his face never gives him away but his eyes are a different story. Oikawa eyes cause me to shiver but Kageyama cause my heart to flutter and go crazy. Despite knowing how this makes me feel I stare at them as I try to read what he is thinking or maybe feeling. I’m interrupted by my phone ringing.

“Hello,” I say answering quickly.

“Where are you?” asked Akaashi. “I’m ready to go.” I can hear that he is agitated. 

“I stepped outside in the back,” I explain. “I can meet you up front.” Akaashi hangs up not saying anything further. Well that’s a bad sign. “I have to go.”

“Okay," says Kageyama. "I guess I will talk to you later."

“Yeah," I reply. I shove my phone into my pocket as he opens the door. I head in as he holds the door open for me. I head past the apartment and towards the front entrance not looking back. I step outside the entrance and to the right, Akaashi is standing there.

“You’re quick,” he says.

“Yeah,” I reply. “I have had enough action for the night anyway.”

"So you went to that pre Olympic training camp with my ex Bokuto,” he says.

“You’re ex!” I exclaim. Akaashi sighs. I mean I knew Bokuto was his friend but not ex.

“I would rather no go into details right now,” he says pulling out his car keys as we begin to walk. “I didn’t know you knew him. I mean it’s fine.”

“I don’t remember him," I reply. "Well, I remember him approaching me at camp but that is about it. Going to the camp that summer seems to be the main thing missing from my memory."

“What happened?” asked Akaashi.

“Long story short I was in an accident and lost my memory,” I explain. “So I don’t remember a lot of things but mostly from that summer. I mean it took me forever just to remember my own mother.”

“Man that sounds awful,” says Akaashi. “I had no idea you have gone through all of that.”

“It’s okay” I sigh. “It’s annoying some days but since I barely run into anyone I know it’s much easier to forget that my accident ever happened.” Akasshi nods understanding. This is why he is a perfect roommate.

“I wish I could forget a lot of the stuff in my life at this point,” he states as we continue down the sidewalk. I look at him wondering if he means just Bokuto. “Kageyama seems close to you.”

“What!” I exclaim thinking of how close we were in my dream. I fight to not blush. “I-I mean no not really. He said we were really close friends.” Akaashi snorts.

“I didn’t know that guy had any close friends,” he states.

“What do you mean?” I ask curiously.

“Most us at that party played volleyball,” explains Akaashi. “My school, Kageyama, and Noya’s would do training together. I know the players on their teams very well up until the year we graduated at least. Kageyama sole focus was training and getting better. I mean he was more hardcore than anyone I had ever seen. That includes Bokuto and he was more than a little crazy when it came to volleyball. Kageyama didn’t even care to make friends or get close to anyone. At least Bokuto was social but not Kageyama. He has had his eye on the prize since day one.” I blink wondering how did we become such close friends if his soul purpose was to be an Olympic player.


	3. Chapter 3

KAGEYAMA

I can’t believe it. I thought I would never see him again. I thought he hated me or decided he didn’t want to date guys. Hinata completely disappeared on me. I stare down the hall as he walks out of the building. I wish I could have just had more time with him. I actually miss him…..I want to know more. I want to know more about him. Like what has he been up to? How is he now? I head back into the apartment making my way to the kitchen to fix myself a drink. Although Hinata said he is willing to be friends it didn’t really feel like that is what he wants to do. I felt like I was invading his space in some kind of way. I see Noya and Tanaka walking over.

“Hey where is Hinata?” asked Noya.

“He left with Akaashi,” I reply. “I didn’t know you knew Hinata.”

“I could say the same for you,” states Noya. “We actually work together. Pretty cool guy.”

“Wow, he could have at least bye,” says Tanaka. “Why are they leaving so early, they just got here. I only got to fix him one drink!”

“I don’t think they were coming to stay long,” I reply clearly remembering the drama that went down between Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“Small world huh,” says Noya. “You knew Hinata before. What was he like?” I look at Noya as I drink heavily from my cup.

“Uh he was very energetic,” I reply. “Excuse me.” He was more than that, he was incredible and I loved him. The first person I ever loved. I make my way over to Kuroo who is chatting with his best friend Kenma. “Hey, I’m about to go.” I need my mind to catch up to what happened tonight. I am no longer in the mood to party. 

“Already?” asked Kuroo.

“Yeah, I’m not feeling too well,” I reply. Not a complete lie. Seeing Hinata and knowing he forgot his love for me kills me inside. I swallow my feeling hard trying not let any tears slide out. It’s been 5 years, what the fuck is there to cry for.

“Sorry to hear that man," says Kuroo. "I will see you at tryouts next month if I don't see you before then." I nod before turning to leave quickly. I head out to my car taking a deep breath. My mind thinks back to when I met Hinata.

_SUNDAY_

_Well, this is going to be interesting. I get to see who my competition is. I have my arms folded as I look around the outdoor area trying to observe my peers. I only know three people thus far. Oikawa Toru my classmate from school, Kuroo Tetsuro I have played against and Bokuto Kotaro I have also played. I’m at this two-week training camp that will show us what it is like to prepare for the Olympics. Only select students were selected all over Japan._

_“You’re sizing everyone up aren’t you?” asked Oikawa._

_“If you were smart you would be doing the same,” I reply. We just graduated high school and the Olympics is in 1 year, damn right these people are competition._

_“I’m not worried,” says Oikawa waving them off. “I’m interested to see who will really survive the training.”_

_“Ditto,” I reply seeing Kuroo and Bokuto walking over to us._

_“Well look who it is,” smirks Kuroo with his dark hair covering one eye._

_“You should have known we would be here,” says Oikawa not backing down. “It’s obvious.” Bokuto is grinning hard._

_“I’m so excited!” he exclaims. “I mean it is the best of the best here. I mean we get to see how they play and train. We can learn so much!” I nod in agreement._

_“Who is that short guy?” asked Kuroo._

_“What short guy?” asked Oikawa looking around. Most of the players we play are 5’8 and taller. Kuroo has a short guy on his team Yaku but it is what makes him dangerous._

_"He is probably a libero," I state following Kuroo gaze. Most the guys who are short tend to go for the libero position. They are usually perfect for the position as their small body allows them to move faster and hit the ball from angels that could be harder for someone who is taller. Sure enough my eyes fall on a short little redhead. He looks a little out of place as he looks around. "I've never seen him before." It is rare if I don’t know who my competition is._

_"Oh right," says Bokuto. "I think he is new to the area or something."_

_“You looked him up?” asked Kuroo with a raised eyebrow._

_“And you didn’t,” counters Bokuto. “I couldn’t find out much about him since he is from the country.”_

_“He has to be good to be here,” notes Oikawa. “Should we introduce ourselves.” I look at Oikawa knowing his intentions aren’t completely honorable. Kuroo smirks._

_"Yeah, let's make the little guy feel welcomed," Kuroo says still smirking. I follow the guys over to the redhead. By the time we are in front of him, I am able to size him up. He has to be all of 5'6._

_“Hey,” says Oikawa. “How are you?” His eyes light up._

_"Oikawa!" he exclaims. "It is a great honor to meet you!" He holds out his hand and Oikawa takes it with the little guy shaking it fiercely. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fan out but you're incredible." I don't even have to look at my teammate to know he is glowing._

_“Thank you,” replies Oikawa. “See even he knows I’m the best.” Kuroo rolls his eyes._

_“What’s your name?” asked Kuroo leaning over him._

_“I’m Hinata Shoyo!” he exclaims. “I just moved here but I have seen all of you play before. Isn’t this great! We get to train like the pros.”_

_“Right,” says Bokuto. We see a taller gentlemen walking out a mic. “Here we go!” Bokuto is bouncing on his toes in excitement. Hinata grins at him before glancing at me, I shift my eyes away from him to hear what is going on._

_“Welcome to training camp, I am Ukai,” he says. “I have trained middle school, high school, and Olympics. All of you are here because you have what it takes to be Olympics. Enjoy your first evening here because following this it will be grueling, hard, but rewarding.” I stuff my hands in my pockets. "In your rooms, you will see a schedule. You all will be on rotating schedule learning and doing different things. Your evening will be free as well as your Saturday and Sunday. I suggest you use the time wisely. If you have any questions you can address any of our trainers here. You're dismissed." I'm more than glad he kept it short. I have no idea who my roommate is beside Oikawa._

_“This is going to be good,” says Oikawa. “Let’s head to our room to find out the schedule.”_

_“I’ll look later,” says Kuroo. “They got a welcome buffet going for us.”_

_"Really!" exclaims Bokuto. "Yeah, we're going to eat." God they are so fucking greedy. I would rather know my schedule first so I can plan accordingly. I know like to only be physically prepared but mentally as well. They start walking off in the direction of the food while Oikawa and I begin to walk towards our room. I look around seeing Hinata is gone. I didn’t even hear him move._

_“What did you think of Hinata?” I asked Oikawa._

_“Haven’t seen him on the court yet,” says Oikawa smirking. “I’m glad to know he acknowledges my skills. Smart boy.” I roll my eyes as we continue down a short trail and into the small cabin. This facility is usually used for summer camp with exception of this training program from what I have been told. I have never done the whole summer camp thing so I don’t know. This is probably going to be as close to that experience as possible. I open the door heading inside looking around._

_The cabin is a 14 by 18. Straight ahead at the back in a door that I can assume is a bathroom. On each side of the door is a bunk bed. At the end of the bunk beds, there are two 3 chest draws I'm assuming for each person here. I can see some other stuff besides mine and Oikawa. Oikawa took the bottom bunk and I'm up top. He was complaining about a fear of falling or something. I begin to unpack my things while Oikawa grabs his schedule. "They would make us start with a morning jog."_

_"So," I reply folding my shirts. "We do that every day anyway."_

_"Um hm….." says Oikawa. "Oh, nice. After breakfast, I get technique training. I mean that should be a piece of cake." I shake my head because he is overconfident. I just hope he can eat those words. Oikawa grabs my schedule looking it over. "You get to have water play," he laughs._

_"What?" I question. I drop my shorts on top of my bed before walking over to him. Sure enough, I'm signed up for a pool workout. "Seriously? Like what the hell does this have to do with anything?"_

_"Mine is in the afternoon," says Oikawa. "They at least let us have 2 hours in the evening for fun but the rest of it is straight learning and training." I look at my schedule and the rest of it doesn't look too bad. I see Oikawa grabbing some other papers off of the dressers. "I have no idea who this guy is."_

_“Stop being nosy,” I say to him._

_“Hinata is rooming in here too,” he replies._


	4. Chapter 4

_KAGEYAMA_

_“What?” I question looking at him in surprise. Oikawa chuckles._

_"What are you so jumpy for?" he asked. "I personally like the little shrimp."_

_“You like him because he kisses your ass,” I replied snatching Hinata’s schedule out of his hand. Hinata and I have a lot of the same training classes together. Not that anything is wrong with it is just something I noticed. I put the paper back down on the dresser running my hand through my hair._

_Oikawa and I put our items up heading out the door to go join everyone else. It amazes me sometimes I have known this guy since I was 11. He has not changed at all but I have changed in some ways. I use to be more of a hardass when it came to playing on the team but he taught me how to loosen up a little. We get to the outdoor pool area walking over to fix our plates first. We join Bokuto, Kuroo, and little Hinata. Sorry but the guy is really short._

_“Did you seriously train every day?” asked Bokuto as we sit down._

_“I don’t have a reason to lie to you,” says Hinata cocking his head to the side. “I worked really hard to get where I am. I’m going to be the first short guy on the Olympic team.”_

_“I have to see what you can do before I give an opinion,” says Oikawa. “At least you are acknowledging your height.”_

_"Of course I am," says Hinata. “I’m not stupid.” He begins to eat smiling wide as I begin to focus on my own food. Bokuto and Kuroo begin to debate who is the better blocker while Hinata wants to challenge the better of the two. I finish my meal and I know I'm pretty much done for the day. For a change, I'm not focused on training but relaxing a little. Tomorrow will get 200% no doubt as well as the remainder of my training days here. I get to the room pulling out my phone. I decided to look at a few things on my phone. Before I can get good and ready I hear the door. "Hey,"_

_"What are you doing?" I asked laying eyes on Hinata. I didn't mean to come off rude but I thought he was practicing. For a little guy, he looks pretty toned but soft at the same time. His legs are hair free I'm sure making many girls jealous._

_“You kind of left us and I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he says. “Besides I need to unpack my stuff anyway.” He moves toward his bag beginning to unpack as he said he was going to do. I go back to the matter at hand which is searching for something to watch. “What are you doing?”_

_“Looking for something to watch,” I reply trying not to sound annoyed._

_"What do you like?" he asked. I looked at him trying not to get irritated. "I watch a way too much TV and movies," he explains. "It's hard with all that I do. You should totally check out Riverdale. I mean it's really good. Drama mystery, small town, like where I'm from minus the drama." He chuckles and then stops when he realizes I'm not laughing. "Sorry."_

_“No, it’s fine,” I reply. “I’m more of an action kind of guy.”_

_"Ah," says Hinata as he puts up some items. "In that case, I would recommend Van Helsing the TV show, not the movie. I mean I thought the show was going to suck but it was pretty damn good." I go to look the show up and it certainly has my attention._

_“Thanks,” I reply. “I’m going to check it out.”_

_“Binge worthy,” says Hinata. “You might want to grab a snack.” I lay back on my top bunk enjoying the show. I mean like holy shit. I know he said it was action packed but this is insane. Hinata finished packing but was standing below looking at my screen._

_“You want to watch with me?” I ask. He is making me nervous standing there. Besides he looks like a puppy wanting a bone._

_“Uh sure,” he replies. “I’m not giving you any spoilers though!”_

_“I wouldn’t mind!” I exclaim almost wanting to know what is going to happen. I pause the next episode. “Let me come down and we can watch on your bunk.”_

_"Cool," says Hinata. "I'm small enough for you to still have space." I hold in a chuckle because he is really small compared to myself. The room has no chairs in here. It's not really needed for the reason we're here but we should at least have one or two in here. I get onto Hinata's bed laying back holding my phone. I shift a little to get comfortable as he lays beside me. I'm actually not nervous like I normally would be. I tend to hate having people in my personal space. We settle down and I press play to continue watching the show. This show is awesome. I must admit he has great taste. I can’t wait to hear his recommendations for movies._

_“Well don’t you two look cozy,” says Oikawa grabbing our attention._

_“When did you get here?” I ask looking up from the screen. Oikawa chuckles._

_“It’s almost 9,” he says as our last roommate walks in. “You guys might want to get ready for bed since you have water play in the morning.”_

_"Shut up," I tell him getting off of Hinata's bed. I close the app knowing the show will pick up where we left off._

_“Hey,” mutters our other roommate. He looks like he so does not want to be here so I will be sure to stay out of his way._

_“What were you guys doing?” asked Oikawa walking over to his draw._

_“Watching Van Helsing the show,” I reply. “I have never seen so much action. It’s like watching a movie every single week.”_

_“Sounds like your kind of thing,” says Oikawa. “I’m going to shower.” We all get ready for bed ready to see what the next day is going to bring us._

I pull up to my apartment I share with Oikawa feeling my heart hurt all over again. I head into the apartment and I can immediately hear a girl’s cries of pleasure. I roll my eyes knowing his ass brought someone else back here. I head straight to my room to get ready for a relaxing evening. I plug up my phone getting undressed and getting into the shower. By the time I’m done I decide I want some more liquor heading out into the kitchen. Oikawa comes out his room grinning. At least he put some damn clothes on. Sometimes he will walk out here naked without a care in the world.

“Hey,” he smiles. “You’re back early.”

“You blew off the party to fuck,” I reply. “I thought you had something serious to do?”

“That is serious,” says Oikawa. “This girl actually brought me a 350 dollar bottle of wine. She deserved everything I just gave to her.” I fix my drink taking a sip as Oikawa stares at me. He folds his arms looking at me. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong……..” I replied. Oikawa is giving me the look that he knows I’m lying. I was going to try anyway. “I saw Hinata.” Oikawa mouth drops.

“Are you serious?” he asked. “After all this time? Where the hell has he been? Is he okay? What did he say when he saw you?” Oikawa was the only person I told regarding Hinata standing me up. I was literally heartbroken. I have only cried a few times in my life and that was one of those times.

“Around,” I replied forcing my voice to even out. “He was in some kind of accident, lost all of his memories. He didn’t even remember going to camp with us.”

“Ouch,” says Oikawa looking at me like he feels bad. “I know how much you loved him. That has got to be hard.” I swallow hard. It has been very difficult. I haven’t been the same since I thought Hinata stood me up breaking my heart.

“We exchanged numbers,” I replied trying to sound hopeful. “I mean it was almost like he did remember though. The way he looked at me….it was like he knew me.”

“Or that could be wishful thinking,” states Oikawa as he walks to the fridge grabbing two water bottles. "You might want to wear some earplugs because I'm not done with my date of the night." I roll my eyes grabbing my glass heading to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

KAGEYAMA

A WEEK LATER

I just got out of the shower after a long day at work. I work for an electric company, pays well. They are willing to work with my Olympic schedule if I make the team so a win-win for me. I just hate that I get so dirty though, so annoying. I hear my phone buzz letting me know I got a text. I pick it up from my nightstand and almost drop it when I see it is Hinata. I haven’t heard from him all week. I mean I was starting to think he didn’t even care to talk to me.

Hinata: Hey

Kageyama: Hey

I’m glad we’re texting. I’m sure I would be a blabbing idiot right now if he called me. I could barely keep myself together at the party. There are so many things I want to say to him, ask him.

Hinata: I wanted to know did you want to hang out or whatever

Kageyama: Sure, when?”

Hinata: How about right now?

I stare at the phone wondering why now? What the hell do I care? I’m so glad to be able to see him.

Kageyama: That is fine, what would you like to do?

Hinata: Dinner is fine if you want to meet me at the sushi house

Since when has he been into sushi? I recall him not caring for it much. I send him a reply telling him I will meet him in 30 minutes. He said it was perfect since he just got off and was on his way there. I look in my closet trying to decide what to wear. I want to look nice. I frown wanting to wear something I wore in camp but we were mostly in gym shorts and tees due to the training. I grab a blue tee shirt and toss on some jeans not wanting to be late. Hinata text me which sushi shop he is at. I head out managing to find a parking space despite the afternoon traffic. I get out the car walking down the street with my mind reminding me that he is not my boyfriend. He doesn’t even know me. I can’t touch him in the way I want to, hold him, make him feel loved. I sigh in sadness. I’m almost to the sushi place when I see Hinata walking towards me from the opposite direction. He spots me looking super nervous. He is dressed a lot cleaner today I notice. He is wearing jeans with a tee plain tee shirt. 

“Hi,” I smile at him before I can stop myself. He blushes deeply before moving a hair off his forehead.

“Hey," he replied. "Um, I hope you like sushi."

“It’s fine,” I replied. “Let’s head inside.” I open the door allowing him inside. We grab a table for two sitting down getting comfortable.

“I come here a lot,” he replies smiling. “I uh already know what I want.” I chuckle.

“Sounds like you were in a mood for this,” I replied. He looks at it.

“I have been thinking about it all day,” he admits. “Any sake?”

“Uh no,” I reply. “You drink sake?”

“God no,” he replies. “At the party was my first time really drinking.”

“Really?” I ask. He has had alcohol before but clearly he doesn’t remember.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I don’t really do parties like that.” God, he seems the opposite of what he was when I met him. He was completely outgoing and the life of the party. "So uh Noya says you’re really good at volleyball or whatever, Akaashi too in fact. God so stupid…..I mean you’re going to try out to be on the Olympic team.” He closes his eyes and I can feel myself get excited as I know that face. He was aroused just now. He coughs a little as if he is trying to shake the feeling. “I probably sound like an idiot.”

“Not at all,” I reply forcing my body to calm down. “Um I can be a perfectionist at times. My volleyball is no exception.” He looks at me.

“I see,” he replies. “What do you do for work?”

“I’m an electrician,” I reply. “I don’t love it but it pays very well. You have to be good at thinking on your feet.”

“I bet,” he replies.

“What do you do?” I ask. I already know what he does but I am trying to make polite chit chat. 

“I work with Noya at a child care center,” he replies. “I really like working with kids, they make happy.” 

“That is very fitting for you,” I replied. “You loved your little sister Natsu very much.”

"I do!" he exclaims. "She was the first person in my family I remembered." I look at him sadly because I can't imagine not remembering anyone in my life. "It's fine now, I remember my family." A server walks up taking our order. Hinata is rambling off 3 different sushi combos and some gyoza while I just order two sushi combos. The server walks away with Hinata glancing back at me giving a small smile. "Are you uh excited for tryouts?" 

“Yes," I replied grinning. "I have wanted this since I was in the 6th grade.”

“Oh wow,” he replies. “That is a long time.” I nod my head in agreement.

“I’m trying not to get ahead of myself,” I reply. “I still need to make the team.”

“I’m sure you will,” he says encouragingly. My heart aches as I stare at him. 

“So uh what do you like to do for fun?” I asked. Hinata shrugs.

“I’m really into reading,” he explains surprising me yet again. “I like to read dramas and some science fiction.” He sees the look on my face. “Was that something I wasn’t into before?”

“Uh… ”I stammer.

“It’s okay,” he replied. “I mean that is why we’re here. Getting to know each other. Like I stated earlier I just like staying home most of the time.” I was certainly getting that vibe.

“I like going out from time to time,” I reply. “Are you still into TV?”

“Totally,” he grins. “My TV is always on, all the time, even when I’m on my computer.” I laugh because I’m glad to hear something didn’t change. The server drops off our water. It feels like we’re on a first date because I have no idea what I should or shouldn’t say to him.

“Did you have an okay day at work today?” I ask. He frowns a little.

“I actually didn’t,” he replies. “This father got mad because I didn’t tell him his daughter got a papercut.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” I drone. Hinata shakes his head no.

"I gave her a band-aid because it made her feel better,” he explains. “She really didn’t need one but kids can be like that. He was just so mean and rude. He said I should have called him.” I can see he was really upset by this. “I’m sorry I should have reached out to you sooner instead of when I had a bad day.”

“No, it’s okay,” I reply. I like the fact he thought of me when he had a bad day. It’s like he knew I would make him feel better. “Besides I needed to eat.” Hinata smiles. I change the subject as we discuss some book he is reading. Something about fairies, werewolves and shapes shifters. Sounds like a lot going on but he was very happy to talk about it. I don’t know what else to say to him. Makes me think of when we watched Van Helsing together at camp. The rest of dinner goes really well and I can tell he is more comfortable with me. I pay for our meal although he fought me on it but let it go after 10 minutes. Glad to see he is still stubborn. We exit the restaurant. I see Hinata look off down the street sighing. “You need a ride?”

“How did you know?” he asked looking at me.

“I didn’t," I reply. "Would you like me to take you home?" Hinata blushes but nods yes. I notice he flushes a lot when I talk to him. I wonder if he remembering but I don't really know. It's like he is afraid to remember anything from his past if you ask me. We begin to walk down the street.

“Um…never mind,” he says. I look at him.

“Hey, it’s okay,” I replied. “You can ask me anything.”

“It’s hard to put into words,” he replies. “I mean were we best friends or something more?” I look at him trying to decide if I want to tell him the truth. 

“We were something more,” I admit. “We started off as friends.” Hinata looks at me so seriously.

“I would like for you to tell me more when I get home,” he replies. “I have a lot of questions.” Naturally. I don’t want to tell him everything. I don’t want to scare him away. We didn’t do anything wrong but what if he doesn’t accept what we were to each other.

“We could talk in the car,” I tell him.

“We could…." he says. “But I would feel more comfortable in my room.”

“Oh, you want me to go inside your home?" I ask seeing my car come into view.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Did you not want to?”

“Nothing like that,” I reply pulling out my keys. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea so I wanted to make sure he wants me in his home. We get into my car and he gave the directions to his place. I take off as he pulls out his phone and is clearly texting. I wonder who is he talking to with his fingers going a million miles per minute. I focus back on the road so I can listen to the directions from my phone. Hinata actually lives 15 minutes from me. I’m glad to know he doesn’t live far. I park the car and get out reminding myself to stay calm and don’t provide him with more information than he is asking. Hinata pulls out his keys unlocking the door. I can see Akaashi in the kitchen cooking.

“Hinata,” he says still facing the stove. “I got dinner ready.”

“Oh sorry,” he apologizes. “I ate out and I have Kageyama with me.” I’m sliding my shoes off when he looks over at me.

“Hey,” he replies. “Hinata you should have text me.” Who was he texting then?

“I know,” he pouts. “I had a bad day and I just wanted my sushi.” Akaashi nods. 

“I hope you sleep better tonight,” he states. Is Hinata having night terrors? “I will let you guys get to it.” I look around their apartment briefly following Hinata. It seems so cozy although it is not the biggest. Hinata takes me down a hall and into his room. 

“Um did you need anything?” he asked. His room puts me in the mind of college. He has a desk, bookcases and a bed. I know he said he was into books and he has a lot of them.

“No, I’m fine thanks,” I reply shoving my hands in my pockets very nervous.

"Um all right,” he says. “You can have a seat on my bed, it’s fine.” I sit down beside him on his bed.

“You can ask me anything,” I say slowly. Although we just reconnected, I want him to trust me. “You wanted to know more about us?” He nods his head yes. “Like I said we started off as friends but became a little more by the end of camp.” Hinata rubs his hand over his face turning bright red.

“I’m not trying to be rude,” he says lowly. “B-but did we have sex?” My cheeks heat up hearing him say this. I was not ready for him to ask me that. He can’t even look at me.

“Yes…..” I mutter. 

“Wow……” says Hinata looking down still. “This is….ughhh….” I can tell he is really fighting himself.

“I know this is really difficult,” I note. He nods yes still blushing. I mean imagine meeting someone and then finding out you slept together then you don’t remember. I know I would be weirded out. “I was um…..your first.” He meets my eyes now.

“What?” he questions.

“Yeah,” I reply. “You were a virgin.”

"Tell me what happened!" he demands.

“Are you sure?” I ask carefully. Hinata nods. I sigh before telling our little story.


	6. Chapter 6

_KAGEYAMA_

_None of us from last night feel good. I don't even want to eat breakfast. Poor Hinata was crying when I had to drag him out of bed this morning. I'm just glad that our other roommate Yamaguchi didn't hear us last night because it was very difficult to contain myself. I mean Hinata wants to have sex with me. I can see it in his eyes that is not changing his mind. He was drinking and our roommate was there, the timing was not right. I drink once in a while but it is not my go to. It was only to celebrate with my team and nothing more. One of the things about going to a private school is you can be surrounded by rich spoiled people and that was my case._

_"Still want to practice?" I ask Hinata. He shakes his head no. We are trying to eat breakfast but failing. Well, Hinata is at least._

_“I’m going to lay back down,” he says. “I don’t feel good.”_

_“I will be there shortly,” I tell him. He gets up walking away from the table not eating his food. I’m not sure if he feels tired or just sick. I look at my friends realizing they’re all grinning. “What?”_

_“So did you get a little lucky last night?” asks Bokuto._

_“Lower your voice,” I hiss at him looking around. Kuroo waves me off._

_“You know most of the guys here have tried it at least once,” says Kuroo. “Not my cup of tea but meh.”_

_“Hinata is a good person,” I reply. “I’m not trying shit.” I don’t like that they even hinting at me using at me using Hinata in that way._

_“So you guys are dating?” asked Bokuto. I don’t know how to respond to that because we have never discussed us dating. I don’t think he would mind. I mean I don’t even know where he lives but it can’t be too far. I don’t want to tell the guys we are taking it a day at a time. This will lead them to think I am just using him._

_“We haven’t discussed that,” I reply deciding to be honest. “It’s not like we planned this. Unlike you guys at least I can give myself to someone I care about.” They laugh as if I just told a funny joke. I frown at them. Fucking assholes._

_“Sure,” says Oikawa. “I cared about Luna last night.” I don’t even want to remember what I saw them doing last night._

_“You do what makes you happy and we will do what makes us happy,” says Bokuto._

_“How are you guys not tired?” I asked changing the subject. “Oikawa I get because he does this on the regular.” I am referring to him partying not the sex._

_“Excuse me,” says Oikawa offended._

_“I’m not judging you,” I explain. “I’m just saying I’m exhausted.”_

_“Um hm,” says Bokuto. “You never answered my question, did you guys…..you know to hook up." I glare at him as I stand up going to dump my tray. I'm not telling him a damn thing. We're cool but not that cool. I put the tray up and head out the door not saying another word to them._

_“Hey!” says Oikawa running up to me. I stop walking and turn to face him shoving my hands in my pockets. I was hoping no one was going to bother. It is clear I don’t want to talk about my sex life._

_“What,” I drone._

_“Don’t be that way,” says Oikawa. “You know you can talk to me.” I nod in agreement because Oikawa is like my best friend. “You like him a lot, don’t you?”_

_“You know I do,” I replied. Oikawa studies me for a moment._

_“So did something happen last night?” he asked._

_“Not last night……” I reply. “Nothing too serious though. I mean it’s not like I know what I’m doing.” Oikawa shakes his head._

_“Walk with me,” he says as he begins to walk. I wonder what it is he even has to say to me regarding this. “So I will admit I have hooked with a guy hmmm 2-3 times.”_

_“What!” I exclaim. “When? Who?”_

_"No important," says Oikawa. "The thing you need to know is lubricant and stretching is important as well as cleaning the area. I don't think I need to tell you what could happen if you don't."_

_“No,” I reply as I realize we are heading toward our cabin. “I plan to take my time if we do anything.”_

_“What do you mean if?” asks Oikawa looking at me like I’m nuts. “He wants to have sex with you. I can see it all over his face.”_

_“I don’t want to have sex with him here,” I reply._

_“Who cares,” replies Oikawa. “You got a bed in there, fucking use it.” I rub my hands over my face not wanting to say this is Hinata’s first time._

_“I just want the environment to be better,” I reply finally. “Besides we do have another roommate you know.”_

_“Oh I can take care of him," says Oikawa. He pulls out his phone looking at it. "You have 5 hours starting now. Take it or leave it." I roll my eyes as the cabin comes into view with Oikawa standing there. "I mean it! 5 hours!" I head into the cabin and I don't see Hinata on his bed. I assume he is in the bathroom but I climb up to my bunk and see he is curled up close to the wall. I can't help it as I begin to smile. I love the fact that he is sleeping in my bed. I lay down behind Hinata curling my body into his. He feels so soft, I can tell he showered when he came back here as I breathe in his freshly shampooed hair. I drift off to sleep because I'm so comfortable being curled into him._

_“Mmmm…..” mutters Hinata. I blink my eyes wondering is he okay. He begins to shake a little causing me to sit up. I look down at him, he is sweating a little and begins to whimper and not in a sexy way. I begin to shake him. He is not hard to wake up, his eyes open with him looking around quickly before his sight lands on me. He looks so revealed to see me. “D-don’t look so worried.”_

_"You were shaking," I tell him as I look down at him. "Just like in……the theater." Hinata's eyes shift before looking back at me. "Oh no, you were having a nightmare……"_

_“It will wear off after a week," he says softly. "Sometimes it can take a month but since I didn't see a lot of the scary scenes I'm hoping it will be shorter." I reach down running my fingers through his red hair. Hinata eyes close and the look of ecstasy on his face is unmissed. I want to talk with him more but that face can't be ignored. I lean down running my tongue over his bottom lip. "Ahhh…..” I slide my tongue into his mouth as it fell open during his moan. This little guy is stealing my heart. Hinata slides his hand into my hair._

_“Ohhh……”I moan into his mouth heavily. Hinata pulls away panting hard as he looks up at me. He slides his left hand out of my hair, down my chest, abs, finally grabbing my manhood. “Hahhh……”_

_“Kageyama," he says softly. "Make love to me…..it’s okay. I want to do this.” I look at him and he seems pretty sure. I feel like he is putting a lot in my hands. “I even prepped this morning during my shower.”_

_“What……" I mutter. I can’t believe he did that…… Hinata bites his lip._

_"I wanted you to know that I seriously want to have sex with you," he says. "I want my first time to be with you." He didn't stammer, break eye contact. I know he means it._

_"Okay," I reply. "We don't have any lubricant but I do have oil." Hinata smiles glad that I agreed. I climb down going to Oikawa draw to grab the oil he has. He likes to use it on his skin, not his face but the rest of his body. He said it makes his skin super smooth or something. I don't know anything about that. I climb back to my bunk and Hinata has already removed his clothes and is in the process of getting under the covers. He looks at me confidently although his cheeks are certainly pink. I climb onto the bunk sitting on my knees removing my shirt. I remove my shorts along with my boxers. I'm blushing but it's not because I'm embarrassed but because I'm nervous. Hinata pulls the blanket back making room for me. I swallow hard seeing that he is already hard with his legs spread, waiting._

_"I'm still okay with doing this," he says. I crawl over to him between his legs before pulling the blanket on top of us._

_"I know," I say looking at him. "If it makes you feel any better this is technically my first time too. I have only been with a girl previously.” Hinata smiles._

_"It does," he says softly._

_“Normally I would be on my knees for this,” I explain. “To you know….finger you but considering the space we have we will have to do it like this.”_

_"All right," said Hinata. I actually have to shift him a bit, thank god he's flexible. I had to push his legs back a little more so I could reach his entrance._

_“Are you okay?” I ask. Hinata nods. I finally add oil to my right hand sliding it between Hinata’s legs. He now looks a little nervous. “Hinata…..I…..” I can’t say I love you, we just met. I do feel like I do already. I never had anyone make me feel the way he does. He makes me feel so special, and….and I feel like he loves me. Hinata pulls me to his lips by grabbing the back of my neck. “Mmmpphhh…..” I moan into his mouth. I continue to kiss him taking the moment to slide my finger inside him._

_“Ahhhh…..ha…." moans Hinata. He's so sensitive and vocal. My dick is throbbing for release, I need just a little more time. I begin to think of how awesome it would be if Hinata and I could get a place together. We can train together, try out together, be together, every day like this._

_“Hahhhh…..”I moan into his mouth as I continue to stretch him. I’m surprised when I’m finally able to get in a second finger. He was so tight but now he is feeling a little looser._

_“Kageyama put it in,” he moans. “I’m ready.”_

_"Are you sure?" I ask him. He nods his head yes. "Um, I just realized I don't have a condom, give me a minute because I know Oikawa does." I'm so annoyed that I forgot something that damn important. I climb down awkwardly trying not to fall. I run over to Oikawa draw and sure enough, he has a small box of condoms. I grab one getting back to Hinata quickly. Feels weird being completely naked in this room. I get back under the blankets and inside of Hinata's warmth. I open the condom putting it on. "Are you ready?"_

_"Yes," says Hinata. I line up with his entrance pushing forward. "Mmm….." God, he is tight as hell despite us stretching. I can't even get the head in. I push again “Aaarrgghhh…..” I still didn’t get inside of him._

_“Maybe I need more oil,” I pant. I have no idea but this is a lot harder than I thought. I pull away putting lube on the condom and rubbing some more on Hinata’s rim. I get back into position with Hinata leaning up kissing me. “Ahhh….ha…..hahhhh……” His mouth is so hot right now. “Mmm……”I push my hips forward._

_“Ahhh….." cries Hinata. "Ha…..” My head is finally inside of him. I’m panting hard against his lips. Hinata begins to shake a little as he whimpers. I pull away to look at him. I can see the pain on his face._

_"Hinata we don't have to do this," I tell him. He is panting through the pain._

_"I want to do this," he says lowly. "It's okay…..uggghhh…." I'm not so sure about this but Hinata reaches his hand down and begins to stroke his soft dick. My dick twitched at the sight. "Ahhh…..”_

_“You felt that?” I ask him. He nods his yes as he continues to stroke himself. I roll my hips slowly with his ass gripping me tightly. “Ha-ahhh……” I wasn’t expecting this to feel so good. I have barely gotten started. Hinata groans and I look at him. He nods his head for me to keep going. I lean down taking his mouth. I realized it is easier to move slowly as Hinata is beginning to respond more intimately._

_“Ahhh….Kageyama,” moans Hinata. Oh shit, he sounds too good. I growl into his mouth trying to keep my hips at an even pace. I focus my mind on kissing Hinata and making sure he is feeling good and taken care of. That is going well until his ass gets tighter._

_“Oh fuck…..”I moan. Hinata arches his back with his right hand still stroking his dick._

_“Ahhh…..ahhh…I'm going to cum….." he moans. I look down at him as his body shakes a little and he mewls into my bunk. My body begins to tingle with a heat building in my groin, my orgasm is building._

_“Ha….hahh….”I moan as I continue to stroke Hinata slowly._

_“Ohhh….Kageyama….." moans Hinata as his cheeks stained red. "Ahhhh….I’m cumming……arrrggghhh…..” I look down watching his cum decorate his abs as his body shakes. His ass because to pulse around my dick causing me to snap._

_"Oh, shit……”I moan thrusting my hips forward into Hinata._

_“Hahhh….." moans Hinata. I know he is feeling more of my dick because I pushed more inside of him unintentionally. I lean down into Hinata's neck kissing it as I continue to thrust my hips._

_“Hinata…..”I moan. “You’re going to…..nnggghhhh….make me cum…..” Hinata is panting although he is coming down from his orgasm._

_“You’re going to cum inside me…." moans Hinata lowly. Shit that does it for. I thrust into him beginning to growl._

_“I’m cumming….ha…..ha…..ahhhhhh…….” I moan as I pump my release inside of the condom. Hinata arches his back and I can feel his hands gripping my back tightly as his ass pluses._

_“Kageyama….." he moans as I slow my hips down trying to recover from my orgasm. I'm panting hard as I begin to feel light headed. I look at Hinata becoming concerned._

_“Did I hurt you?” I ask. “I-I’m so sorry…..I just lost it.” Hinata chuckles._

_“It’s okay,” he replied. “You made me cum, I made you cum….it’s good.” I look down at Hinata realizing he is truly special. I lean down kissing him as I pull out slowly. “Ahhh……” Hinata whimpers before taking a deep breath. He looks at me smiling lazily. “I’m not a virgin anymore.” I look at him._

_"Me neither," I tell him. "Come on, let's get cleaned up before our roommates get back. I also want to open a window too." Hinata groans as he sits forward. "Are you hurting?"_

_“No,” he replies. “I just wanted to lay for a little bit but I also don’t want anyone walking in on us like this.”_

_“I’m in agreeance with that,” I reply sitting back on my knees. “I can help you get washed up.” Hinata smiles at me and I know I just made him even happier than he already is. I’m so glad we have one more week together, then we can truly enjoy ourselves._

I look at Hinata trying to see how he feels. He looks like he feels conflicted. His face is still flushed as he has started to play with his hands.

“You sound like you were so gentle……" he says softly.

“Of course I was,” I reply. “I would never hurt you.” Hinata looks at me with his eyes watering a little. “What’s the problem?” I ask. “I want to help you if I can.”

“I think I love you,” he says softly.


	7. Chapter 7

HINATA

I stare at Kageyama and he looks surprised, overwhelmed, relieved maybe. My heart is beating so hard as I look at him. I close my eyes looking away from him. I feel silly but…….

“I’m sorry it’s stupid,” I replied lowly.

“No, it’s not,” he says strongly. “H-how can you love me if you don’t remember me?”

“That is what I want to know," I say softly. I don't know how to explain this to him without giving away too much information. I don’t want him to know about the dreams. "I mean I'm trying….." I can feel I'm about to have a panic attack so I close my eyes looking away from him. He even smells the same from my dreams. It’s making it hard for me to focus.

“Don’t think about it too hard," says Kageyama. "Are you forcing yourself to remember?" For the first time since I recovered 5 years ago, I’m trying to force myself to remember. In my dreams Kagayama makes me feel so good that I want to remember to him. Just seeing him today relaxed me completely.

“I am,” I say slowly. “I didn’t even realize it, until you said something.”

“I appreciate the fact that you want to remember,” says Kageyama. “You shouldn’t try to force yourself though.” I glance at him carefully. I search his eyes liking what I see. I slowly reach my hand out but hesitate a moment before touching the side of his face. He just looks at me as if he stopped breathing. His skin is so warm, smooth, I slide my hand up into his hair with vision blurring. I remember gripping these strands in the moment of passion. 

_I look at Kageyama and he is handsome in every sense of the word. He is nicely toned not cut like Kuroo but enough for me to appreciate him. My hand reaches out touching his hair slowly. His hair is so soft as I caress the strands lightly. Kageyama opens his eyes staring at me causing me to freeze in place. Kageyama stares at me intensely. I look back him seeing his eyes swarming with emotions._

_“What are you doing?” he asks. His voice is not threatening but I’m still scared. I go to remove my hand from his hair but he grabs my wrist sitting up. I stare at him with fear traveling through my body. Kageyama leans in close to me. I continue to stare at him as he gets closer and closer. Kageyama stops short, hovering over my lips, staring at me as if he is trying to figure out if he wants to do this. I look back at Kageyama as I begin to breathe hard because I want to kiss him. I lean up slowly as Kageyama reads my movement putting his lips on mine. Kageyama massages his lips against mine softly causing me to whimper. He pulls away staring at me with his face blushing._

_What is he thinking right now? What is he feeling? I know I want to feel his lips on mine once more. I lick my lips as I look at him panting before leaning towards him. Like a magnet, Kageyama is leaning into me. I kiss him nervously but begin to relax a little as I hear Kageyama sigh into my mouth as if he needed my kiss more than anything in this world. I toss myself against his body wrapping my arms around his neck feeling this surge of passion. "Mmmhhhppp……" he says against my body weight._

_"Ha……ha….."I moan into his mouth as I climb on his lap straddling him. I have never done something like this and it feels good. I'm so hard but so is Kageyama. "Mmmm….." I moan feeling his hard dick under my ass. I should be ashamed, scared, maybe more but I'm not. Kageyama wraps his arms around my waist bring me closer to his body as he deepens our kiss. "Ahhh……"I moan feeling his sweaty chest against me. This almost feels like an out of body experience. I never thought I would be here making out, let alone with a guy. It feels like my body is moving on its own._

_"Ggrrrhhh….." growls Kageyama into my mouth. I slide my hands into his hair gripping those dark strands as he growls once more pulling away from my lips. I wonder what is he doing but soon he leans down running his tongue over my sweaty neck shocking me to my core. He begins to kiss and suck on my neck as I toss my head back with my hands holding on to his back._

_“Ohhh…aaahhh….ha…..”I moan. I blink becoming dizzy with arousal. If I have to say so myself this is as close as I have ever felt to having sex, I actually want to have sex. I thrust my hips against him wanting to feel friction. “Nnngghhh……” My body feels like it is on fire. I whimper as I try to focus my vision as Kageyama continues to suck on my neck. My head starts to feel light and I begin to see black spots in front of my eyes. “Kageyama……” I can feel his hands gripping me tighter causing me to pant. “Kageyama……” My vision turns to black scaring the hell out of me. I can’t even feel Kageyama anymore._

_“Hinata!” says Kageyama. “Hinata!” I open my eyes and I can see him. He looks like he is glowing. I squint as it seems like he is getting brighter. I focus on Kageyama face. He looks very worried but I don’t remember much. Where are we? I thought we were in the sauna._

I snatch my hand back turning away from him panting. Oh my god………

“Uh thanks,” I reply still looking away from him. “I will be in touch with you.” I take some deep breaths before standing up. “Thank you for answering what little questions I did have.”

“Any time," he replies standing up. "I'm going to head out, seems like you need some space." Boy, don't I. "You don't have to walk me out." Kageyama bolts from the room. I feel terrible but I don't want him to see how hard I’m from my memory I had. It was bad enough to listen tell me how I lost my virginity. I see Akaashi come to my room door.

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

“It’s so hard…..” I reply trying not to cry. “It’s like I love him but I don’t know who he is.” Akaashi eyes get wide as he walks into the room dropping to his knees in front of me as the tears begin to fall. 

“Shhhh…..” he says hugging me. “It’s okay, it’s okay….”

“It’s not okay,” I cry. Akaashi hugs me tightly rubbing my back up and down.

“Have you considered talking to a professional?” he asks pulling out of the hug.

“I don’t want to,” I replied. “I had to talk to them for a year after my accident, no way am I going through that again.” I wipe my eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cry on you.

“It’s okay,” he replies. “You have a lot going on in your mind there. You went to dinner with him?”

“I did," I replied. "Like the dreams were getting worse."

“The dreams?” asked Akaashi. “Are they nightmares?”

“No…," I reply slowly. "They’re dreams of sexual nature.”

“Oh!” exclaims Akaashi shifting to sit on my bed.

“I mean before I would have them here and there,” I explain. “But I started having them more and more often. Last night I had them 3 times.” My cheeks get really hot. “I literally orgasm every single time I have them.”

“Holy shit……” says Akaashi. “Like did something happen with you guys at camp?”

“He said we had sex,” I replied blushing. “He was my first.” I know Akaashi is a good person to discuss this with but it doesn’t make it any easier. “I know it was more than that. It has to be, I feel like I’m slowly going crazy.”

“That is why I think you should speak to a professional,” says Akaashi crossing his legs. “What do you want?”

“Huh?” I ask.

“Do you want to date Kageyama?” he asks. “What is it you are looking to get out being friends with him?” I look at him as I think back to tonight. He seems like a really nice guy.

“I don’t know,” I reply. “I mean he seems to be holding on to memories of me. I’m not really that person anymore.” Akaashi puts his hand on top of mine.

“Follow your heart,” he instructs. “It sounds like you really love him and he may love you.”

“He doesn’t love me,” I reply. “He loves the old me, that me doesn’t exist anymore.”

“So,” says Akaashi. “Let him get to know the new you.” He’s right. I mean Kageyama seemed to enjoy being around me. Maybe he will love me as I am.

"Thanks, Akaashi,” I reply smiling. “I’m going to give it a shot.”


	8. Chapter 8

HINATA

TWO WEEKS LATER

I have begun texting Kageyama here and there after the dinner we have. He is really a nice guy. He respects me a lot which I really appreciate. He hasn't pried into what happened to me, what can I remember, or even assume what I like or don't like. I can certainly see how we were friends previously. I'm sitting on the couch in our living room watching TV relaxing when Akaashi finally comes through the door.

“Hey,” I greet.

“Ugh…." he groans. I know he seems like a complainer but he really isn’t. “I had to talk with a parent about their child not doing well.”

"Oh," I replied standing up. "I'm sorry to hear that, those conversations are never fun." I may just do just daycare but no parent likes to hear their child is not doing well.

“What is worse is I think his parents are going to tear him a new one,” explains Akaashi taking off his tie. He looks into the kitchen. “I see you cooked dinner tonight.”

“Nothing special,” I shrug. “I figured you would be really hungry when you got home since you weren’t here yet.” Akaashi walks into the kitchen grabbing a beer before grabbing his plate. I make my way over to sit with him at our bar.

“How are things going with you?” he asks. I know he is really asking about Kageyama without saying so.

"Um, things are going pretty well," I reply. "We have been texting or whatever. Since I started talking to him the dreams I have aren't happening as much." I take a bite into my burger as Akaashi looks like he is thinking.

"Well I have a favor to ask of you," he says. "Bokuto wants to get together with me, Kageyama, and I would love it for you to come along.”

“You know I will always have your back,” I smile at him. “Bokuto seems to not be aware of the tension you have….”

"Oh no he's aware," says Akaashi before drinking from his beer heavily. “He just wants to act like it never happened.” I stare at Akaashi trying to figure out if I should push for more information. 

“Akaashi," I say softly. "I have been telling you about my stuff with Kageyama. Mind telling me what happened between you and him?” Akaashi sighs heavily before looking at me.

“You’re in love with Kageyama right?” he asked. What does this have to do with Bokuto but I decide to play along.

“My heart seems to be in love with him,” I reply.

“So you know what that love feels like?” he asks. I think back to mostly how I feel when I am intimate with Kageyama in my dreams. The love I think I'm feeling feels like a warm fuzzy blanket. It also feels like I am not the same without Kageyama in a sense although I barely remember him. The way he feels about me in the dreams is strong. Strong to the point I think he would physical hurt anyone who has hurt me. Makes me think of a parent love but different of course. I nod my head yes. "Well, I guess I should go back to the beginning. I don't know what happened at camp but when Bokuto came back he was slightly different. Most people probably wouldn’t notice but with me being his best friend I noticed. I thought maybe he was going through a phase and ignored it. Things got complicated when he started hitting on me.”

“Oh,” I say softly.

"Oh no there is more," says Akaashi. “I never looked at guys or even thought about being with a guy period. Bokuto is a wonderful person and I started to think if he was a girl I would date him, why should I deny him because of his gender.”

“That is really forward thinking,” I reply. Akaashi nods yes.

“Don’t get me started on that topic,” he replies. “Anyway, I slowly begin to open myself up to him, exploring the possibilities. Things started to get hot and heavy right around the time he joined the Olympic team. Once he joined he kind of pulled back from me.” 

"That doesn't seem like him," I say completely puzzled by this. I may not remember Bokuto fully but he doesn’t strike me as the type to just cut his friends off, especially his best friend. 

“Even you get it,” he huffs. “Bokuto wanted to take a break, a timeout, so he could basically sleep with other people." My face drops. 

“Did he seriously say that?” I ask unable to hide my terror.

"He didn't have to," says Akaashi grabbing a fry. “I can read between the lines. If I wasn’t in love with him, it wouldn’t have hurt as bad.”

“Did you tell him that you love him?” I ask softly. “Maybe he wouldn’t have broken things off.” Akaashi wipes a tear from his eye and I seriously regret bringing it up.

“I did and it changed nothing,” he replies. He drinks his beer before looking at me. “It’s why I need you to be there. I usually lean on Kageyama during these times but in this case, I think he wants to see you." I blush deeply.

“What makes you say that?” I asked.

“The way he looked at you,” he replies. “I kind of owe Kageyama. He never took sides but certainly told Bokuto he is being stupid but Bokuto can be so damn stubborn.”

“I know this was hard for you to talk about,” I reply. “Thanks for telling me.” Akaashi nods in agreement. “So what are we suppose to be doing?”

“Bokuto wanted to play volleyball but I refused,” he explains. “We are doing to dinner and a movie. I know you love movies and eating so not a bad thing.”

“Is this like a date?” I ask.

“God I hope not,” replies Akaashi.

“Why?” I ask. “Don’t you want Bokuto back?”

“Not when he is like this,” replies Akaashi. “When my best friend truly returns, we can try again.” I look at Akaashi completely understanding. I’m liking how things are going with Kageyama thus far and I hope we can continue to become better friends or maybe more. Akaashi and I finish up our dinner and I retire to my room getting online. I hear my phone buzz and I think it is my little sister texting me but it’s him.

Kageyama: Hey

Hinata: Hi

I try to think of what to say to him. I want to be friendly. Sure we have been talking but I still get nervous around him.

Hinata: How was your day?

Kageyama: Oh just another day. I was thinking about you a little.

I blush because it is so obvious he still cares for me after all this time. It is pretty creepy but endearing in a way. 

Hinata: I was thinking about you too. I’m looking forward to seeing you and Bokuto.

Kageyama: What are you talking about?

Hinata: Bokuto, Akaashi and you are going to the movies. Akaashi asked me to join you guys. I thought you knew.

Kageyama: Hell no I didn’t know but I also don’t mind. Things can get rather tense between the two.

Hinata: Yeah he told me what happened. So sad.

Kageyama: I hope they can work out in due time. I’m so glad you are coming out with us though

Hinata: Lol me too. Akaashi didn’t tell me when

Kageyama: Oh probably this Saturday. Bokuto is free this weekend. I'm looking forward to relaxing in the evening because I will be practicing in the morning for my tryouts.

Hinata: Do you even need to practice, I’m just kidding

Kageyama: You seriously made me laugh

I can picture the smile on his face making me smile. I talk with Kageyama while I’m looking up movies online trying to see what I can recommend. I love movies but I don’t like wasting my money on a bad movie either. I don’t just look up reviews but watch reviews from others on YouTube channels as well. I plug up my phone snuggling into my bed thinking about what Akaashi said about dating Bokuto because he liked and why should he deny him. I snuggle into my bed going to sleep feeling fuzzy.

_“Oh he’s fine,” says Oikawa appearing beside him. “Probably got too hot in there or something.”_

_“W-what happened?” I stammered._

_“I’m going to get him back to the room,” says Kageyama._

_“Are you sure he shouldn’t see the doctor on staff?” asks Bokuto. “His face is pretty red……”_

_“No,” says Kageyama wrapping a towel around me._

_“Hmmm okay,” says Oikawa. “God Hinata, only you would get overheated.” Kageyama picks me up bridal style. I feel a little dizzy as I rest my head against his chest._

_“If you’re not going to be helpful shut the fuck up,” Kageyama snaps._

_“Whoa…….” says Kuroo as Kageyama pushes past them. I still feel lightheaded and can’t even respond. Kageyama carries me back to our cabin like it is nothing. For a change, it makes me glad I'm kind of small. I feel bad that he even had to do this because I passed out. I know that had to be really hard for him to carry me since he did weight training. He opens the door sitting me down on my bunk._

_“Are you okay?” he asks kneeling in front of me._

_“I still feel a little out of it,” I admit. Kageyama gets up walking over to the dresser where he keeps his water bottle. It’s room temper but I will take it. He hands it to me and I drink a good bit of it. Kageyama is still staring at me very concerned as he sits down beside me. “I’m fine.”_

_“You scared the shit out of me,” he says. “I mean I thought……”I look at him reaching my hand out to touch his, I’m glad he let me_

_“I’m sorry,” I reply. “I guess the heat got to me or something.” Kageyama sits on my bed bedside me putting his hands into his hair looking like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders._

_“What do you remember?” he asks. I think back to what we were doing. The pool, the sauna and then I remember the feel of his lips on my skin. The memories immediately come flooding back to me of our short time in the sauna. Kageyama turns to look at me with his face just as red. “I guess you remember us kissing.”_

_“I’m sorry,” I mutter beyond embarrassed. “I don’t know what came over me.”_

_“Don’t apologize,” says Kageyama blushing deeply. “I wanted to kiss you.”_

_“Y-you did?” I stammer. Kageyama nods his head yes before running his hands through his hair._

_“I’ve never felt this way before about a guy……" he admits looking down at the floor._

_“Me neither,” I reply. “I really like you, everything about you.” Kageyama looks at me._

_“You do?” he asks as if he doesn’t believe me._

_“Yeah,” I reply. “Your commitment to volleyball is unlike everything I have ever seen. You also pass me the ball when we play. You don’t allow my height to sway you from passing to me when I’m open. I like the fact you listen to me on and off the court, watching Van Helsing together is fun and I can’t wait to watch Constantine the show next. It…it means a lot to me.” Kageyama is looking at me and I don’t know if I scared him or not. He slowly reaches out grabbing my hand._

_“You’re amazing,” he says. “You have this light about you…..it makes me happy.” I begin to blush because I honestly thought I annoyed him. Kageyama leans in kissing me but this time I’m ready and return the kiss eagerly before smiling against his lips._

_“Kageyama…..I'm scared," I admit._

_“I’m scared too,” he replies. “I never liked a guy. Let’s just take a day at a time.” I look at him smiling._

_“Okay,” I agree._

I awake the next morning opening my eyes slowly. My alarm is singing to me. I reach over almost mad that it woke me up. Was that a memory? I don’t know for sure. I think so, that felt so real. I place my hand over my chest as I roll on my back. So Kageyama wasn't gay and neither was I. I love the fact that he was so caring regarding my health before we spoke about….us. My heart flutters. Ugh, let me get up and get ready for the day. At least I didn't have another wet dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a real memory and not a dream :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story has me falling in love with Bokuto and Akaashi. I must give them own story soon.......

HINATA

Akaashi and I are standing outside of the theater. We are waiting for Bokuto and Kageyama to arrive. Akaashi is nervous. He doesn’t look it but he is doing a lot of fidgeting. 

"Everything is going to be okay," I tell him touching his shoulder.

"What if he tries to make a move on me," says Akaashi. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to push him away."

“He shouldn’t be touching you if you’re not comfortable with it,” I point out. 

"We were best friends," says Akaashi. "What he considers to be friendly touches are more intimate for me now. God this was a mistake." Akaashi puts his face in his hands.

"No, it's not," I encourage him. "You’re going to get through this okay." I see Bokuto waving from down the street. "They are on their way over to us." Akaashi takes a few deep breaths before turning around and looks stone faced as usual.

“How’s it going guys?” asked Bokuto as he got close.

“It’s going well,” I reply. “Have any idea what movie you want to see?”

"I wanted to see the Marvel movie," says Kageyama. "That is a no brainer."

"I'm in agreement," says Akaashi. We all turn towards the screen to see when the movie starts.

“Not too bad,” I reply. “We may still be able to get good seats.”

"We can go to Akaashi favorite eating place after this," says Bokuto wrapping his arm around Akaashi pulling him close. For the first time since I've known him, I watch as he flushes. Akaashi shrugs him off his shoulder turning away from him. Kageyama sighs as if he is use to seeing this. Bokuto buys everyone’s tickets which is super nice of him. We head inside and I walk away from Kageyama’s side over to Akaashi. Bokuto is looking at refreshments from afar.

“Are you okay?” I ask him lowly.

"Yes," he replies still blushing. "I don't know if I can do this!"

“You got this!” I tell him. “If I can do this you can do this!” Akaashi looks at me.

“You want to have sex with Kageyama?” he whispers. Is that how he is feeling about Bokuto right now? He wants to have sex with Bokuto? My cheeks get really hot as I begin to cough. I shift my eyes because I wouldn’t mind a little contact with Kageyama especially if it feels like anything I dreamed about.

“Hinata did you want anything?” asked Kageyama walking over.

“Depends on where we are going to eat,” I state. “Akaashi what is your favorite eating spot Bokuto is referring to?”

“He is talking about this ramen house I like,” explains Akaashi.

“Oh yes, I need to save room for that,” I reply. I am a huge fan of ramen. Akaashi has never taken me there. I’m sure he hasn’t taken me because of memories or something along the lines of that. I glance at Kageyama and he gives me a small smile. I blush looking at him remembering all the things we did in my dreams. Kageyama face begins to turn pink.

"Excuse me for a moment," he mutters stepping away. Akaashi chuckles.

“What?” I asked. Akaashi folds his arms.

"You aroused him," he says lowly. “I have never seen his face look like that.”

“I did?” I ask. Kageyama is in line to get something, don’t know what. “I didn’t do anything to him.”

“Um hm,” hums Akaashi. “You guys must have truly been close for him to get excited about a little eye contact.” Bokuto makes his way over to us stopping our conversation. Damnit I have so many questions.

“Hinata how you holding up?” he asks.

“I’m doing okay,” I reply. “How is training going?”

“I think Kuroo and Kageyama will make the team,” he replies. “I’m pretty hard on them. I don’t want Kuroo missing this opportunity this time around.” He hands Akaashi some candy that he looks happy to take it. I look realizing it’s his favorite. Kageyama finally comes back to join us with a water bottle. “Akaashi likes to sit kind of close to the front but not too close. Is that okay with you guys?”

"It's not all about me Bokuto," says Akaashi. He looks at Kageyama and I. "You guys can pick somewhere else for us to sit."

“It’s fine,” replied Kageyama. I nod agreeing. We all head into the theater and we are glad the 4 of us can sit together. I sit down next to Kageyama feeling excited about the movie. Bokuto begins to chat about his plans for tomorrow but I’m having a hard time listening. I blink as I realize I’m going into a memory. I sit still allowing it to take me.

_SATURDAY NIGHT_

_I feel totally embarrassed about yesterday. I climaxed with very little friction at all. I blame it all on Kageyama sucking the hell out of my neck! Being a virgin probably had something to do with it too. Kageyama was really great at understanding but that didn’t make it any easier for me. I blush remembering how he made me feel. I’m sure I want to go all the way with him. He lives far but not impossible from where I live, maybe we can do it then. I mean we could maybe have a relationship._

_“Where is Bokuto?” asked Oikawa taking me away from my thoughts. “For the love of god….”_

_“He’s coming,” says Kuroo. “He is getting extra dressed up in case we meet some girls.”_

_“That would be nice,” smiles Oikawa. “If he needs to take this long to get ready he doesn’t need to be trying. It shouldn’t be that hard to figure out what to wear.”_

_"There he is," I point out as he walks toward us. Bokuto is dressed nicely in a tank top bearing his arms with some jeans on. I notice he has a bracelet on as well._

_“I’m ready!” he exclaims._

_“You know we have a long walk,” says Kageyama. “You could have gotten dressed ahead of time.”_

_“Hey don’t get an attitude with me,” he says. “I called us a cab thank you very much.”_

_“We can’t all fit in there,” says Kageyama._

_“Yeah we’re taking two,” he says. “You’re welcome.”_

_“Thank you!” I exclaim. Bokuto smiles at me giving me a thumbs up._

_"So I did some more digging," says Bokuto. "They have a small club here in town. It's kind of new though."_

_“You’re kidding,” says Kuroo looking at him._

_“I would not joke about this,” he says. “So I figured after the movie we could go check it out. We are all 18 anyways.”_

_“I will be 18 in December,” corrects Kageyama._

_“I doubt they will card you,” says Oikawa. “It’s the shrimp we have to worry about.”_

_“I’m 18,” I scoff folding my arms. We see two cabs approaching us._

_"I'm riding with Hinata," says Kageyama quickly. Kageyama and I get into one cab while Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa get into the other one. "I really don't want to go to this club," he says soon as we're in the cab._

_“What?” I ask. “Why?”_

_“It’s not something I care to do,” he replies._

_“Come on, have some fun,” I encourage. “I want to go.” Kageyama looks at me frowning. “If we are going to experience our first time in a club why not try it on a small scale.”_

_“Fine,” he replies. “If I get carded then you have to come back to camp with me.”_

_“Deal,” I reply smiling. This experience is turning out much better than I intended. I can’t wait to hang out with these guys outside of camp. The cab stops in front of the movie theater and Bokuto comes over to pay._

_“I will pay for the ride back,” says Oikawa. “So this movie is suppose to be the scariest movie of this year.”_

_“They always say that,” says Kuroo pulling out his wallet._

_“Yup,” says Oikawa. “We will be the judge of that.” We walk up to the window to buy our tickets._

_“Two,” says Kageyama. I look at him knowing he is buying my ticket. I’m beaming on the inside. I have never had anyone be this kind to me. I mean he should be kind if we’re going to date._

_“I’m getting a slushie,” says Bokuto. “You guys getting anything?”_

_“I’m not adding calories to my daily intake,” says Oikawa. “I’m fine.”_

_“I want popcorn and a soda,” I reply._

_“Bokuto, grab me a soda,” says Kuroo. Bokuto nods as I start to walk over to him but Kageyama grabs me._

_“Here,” he says lowly putting some money in my hand. “Get a large soda so we can share.” I look at him beginning to blush. Kageyama leans down to me._

_"Stop looking at me like that," he whispers. "You're so cute blushing but you're going to give us away." I look at him nodding. I don't mind that he doesn't want everyone to know what is going on with us. We don’t even fully know what is going on with us. The last thing we need is people asking us a ton of questions. I walk over to Bokuto who is already in line._

_“I wonder what flavors they have,” he says. I stand on my toes._

_“Looks like they only have cherry,” I note._

_“Yeah,” sighs Bokuto. “Guess I can’t expect much for this small town.” I chuckle._

_“My town theater had at least 8 screens,” I reply._

_"No doubt," he replies. Bokuto places his order and I do the same. We grab out items heading back to our friends. Kageyama takes the soda while I hold our medium popcorn. Oikawa is leading the pack as we go into the theater. It's not too full. Kageyama selects the seats in the back. I usually like to sit in the middle or up close but since it is a scary movie I don't mind sitting in the back._

_“Why are you guys so far back?” asked Kuroo. Oikawa looks at Kageyama smirking and I wonder does he know about us._

_"We didn't want to see this movie, to begin with," says Kageyama. "Stop busting my ass." Kuroo holds his hands up in surrender as they go down the aisle to sit in their seats. Kageyama and I sit down._

_“Thanks for buying everything tonight,” I tell him. “You didn’t have to.”_

_"It's fine," replies Kageyama grabbing some popcorn. "I wanted to." He begins to munch on the popcorn as he sits the drink in the cup holder to his right. I look ahead hoping this movie doesn't give me nightmares. I didn't tell Kageyama that horror movies can give me night terrors. It's not something I like people to know. Kageyama and I discuss what we're going to do for the remainder of the weekend before training starts again on Monday. Kageyama mostly wants to watch the shows I told him about while I would much rather learn some of the things he does when we play together. We compromised on half and half._

_The previews start letting me know the time for conversation is over. I see two girls walking through the door and one girl with long hair is laughing loudly drawing looks from some of the adults. She lowers her laugh sitting in front of our friends. Oh boy, I hope they aren't the type to be loud during the movie. Kageyama looks down between us. He lifts the soda rest into the upright position pulling me close to him. I'm so glad, it feels like we are back in the cabin watching on his phone. I sit through the previews seeing that all the movies were scary and I have no interest in watching any of them. The movie is scary from the get go. Halfway through the movie, I bury my face into Kageyama's chest shaking._

_“Hinata,” he says into my ear. “Are you okay?”_

_“No,” I whisper. “I hate scary movies. I’m scared.” Kageyama looks down at me looking concerned. He closes the gap between us with a very intimate kiss. I immediately forget all about the movie as I indulge in the kiss. He has got to be the best kisser ever because I tend to always forget what is going on around me._

_“Did that make it better?” he whispers as I listen to a women’s blood curling scream bounce off the walls._

_"Yes," I say softly. "I think I will need you to keep helping me." I bite my lip hoping he caught my drift. He did giving me a smirk. He leans in kissing me until the killing scene is over. For the rest of the movie, we made out during the intense scary scenes. I got hard each and every time his lips were on mine. I'm sad when the movie ends because I was seriously enjoying my kisses. Kageyama takes me out of the theater not even waiting for our friends._

_"You should have told me how much you hated those kinds of movies," says Kageyama. "You were shaking so badly."_

_“I wanted to hang out with the guys and try to be normal,” I explain. “I don’t like to let my issue stop me from having fun.”_

_“Issues?” question Kageyama looking worried as Bokuto walks up with one of the girls._

I come to with the movie is just starting. I blink several times before observing Kageyama. He is focused on the movie screen. I was terrified during the movie back then. He took really good care of me. I mean it seems like we were dating at that point from my thoughts and feelings during that time but I don’t think we were a thing yet. I glance at Bokuto because I remember him in that girls face. What the hell happened after that? I know something happened, I can feel it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on vacation this week. I am not sure if I can post from where I will be but I will certainly try!

HINATA

The action of the movie soon captures my attention. I forget all about my memory for a little while. Of course, I can't but think about all the kissing we did in between. The movie ends and some people stand up clapping causing me to laugh. The movie was okay but not enough for me to start clapping. We head out the theater.

"That was pretty good," says Akaashi. "I wasn't expecting the graphics to be so good."

"It was," I agree. "I hope it holds up well over time. It always sucks when graphics don't age well."

"It happens," says Bokuto. "Shall we?"

"Um hm," says Akaashi walking down the street. I look at Kageyama and he seems rather quiet now.

“You doing okay?” I ask him leaning in closer to him.

"Yeah," he replies. "Training has me a bit tired today."

"I barely did anything," Bokuto chimes in. "I need to be harder on you guys."

"It's fine," says Kageyama. "I will take whatever you put in front of me."

“I bet you will,” he replies turning back to Akaashi.

"Maybe some coffee will make you feel better," I tell him.

"Hmm maybe," he replies. We arrive at the ramen shop and it is packed. I wasn't expecting it to be these many people. We manage to get a table in the middle of the restaurant. I'm not a fan since so many people have to walk by us as this ramen shop is rather small. I'm just hoping no one will bump us. Here you pay first placing your order. My first time seeing that. Kageyama and I both get the same traditional ramen, Akaashi gets one that you have to dip the noodles in the sauce, and Bokuto gets a spicy ramen. He also orders sake for the whole table.

"Don't be shy?" says Bokuto. "Drink up!" I stare at the sake not really sure if I want to. Kageyama and Akaashi go ahead and pour some to drink for themselves. "Hinata you still play volleyball?"

“No,” I reply. “I don’t have an interest in it really. I tried playing after my accident but it somehow made me very depressed and sad so I don’t play it.”

"Whoa," says Bokuto. "You were your happiest when playing at camp well when you weren't with this guy."

“Shut up!” says Kageyama blushing. I chuckle.

“Yeah I’m not really into sports but I do like jogging,” I explain.

"Oh, have you gotten better since camp," jokes Bokuto. I don't laugh because I don't remember. Kageyama senses my discomfort.

“You ready for the Olympics this year?” asked Kageyama.

“You know I am,” replied Bokuto. “I’m interested to see how Oikawa is going to fair. I mean he was vicious 4 years ago. I’m sure his ass is thirsty for blood.”

"And to get laid," says Akaashi rolling his eyes.

"It is not our fault that the fans shower us with gifts," says Bokuto. "It would be rude to not take them."

"You take them because you want to," says Akaashi. "It has nothing to do with being rude."

“Bokuto will Oikawa be joining any training sessions?” asks Kageyama. Thank god, I could see the storm coming too.

"I'm trying to but you know how he can be," says Bokuto. I actually reach for the sake partaking because I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable. It burns a little but I feel the alcohol immediately. This is nothing compared to the drink Noya made me at the party. At least that was tasty. Our food arrives and I'm super glad. I'm really hungry and need something to soak up this alcohol. The rest of the meal goes well thank god. We pack up leaving the restaurant. We are walking towards Akaashi car as Bokuto was persistent in walking us.

“What do you plan to do for the rest of the night?” asked Kageyama shocing his hands in his pockets.

"Um, I don't know," I reply. "Probably surf the net or whatever. Look at shit I can't buy or shouldn't be buying." I chuckle before looking at him. "Did you want to hang out some more?" He looks at me his face dropping. I can tell he is afraid I can’t handle being around him. "I won't freak out this time, promise."

“Oh!” exclaims Bokuto. “That’s a great idea! Why don’t we head back to your place and finish up the night there.”

"What," says Akaashi. "I don't think….."

"I kind of like that idea," says Kageyama. My heart beat starts to speed up slightly. I like the idea of being with Kageyama a little longer.

"Kageyama," says Akaashi with a underlying whine to is voice.

“Uh let me talk to Akaashi for a moment,” I reply. I walk over to Akaashi leading him away. “Do you not want to be around Bokuto anymore. We can tell him to go home.”

“He won’t leave without Kageyama,” pouts Akaashi folding his arms. 

“Why?” I ask. “Kageyama is a grown ass man.” Akaashi chuckles.

“Well yeah Bokuto can be a big baby too,” he replies. He looks over at them and I follow his gaze to see Bokuto is wildly moving his hands talking about god knows what. Kageyama eyes catch mine, he starts blushing again. “Hmmm….you just want some time alone with Kageyama, huh?”

“I do but not for what you think,” I reply. “I’m starting to remember him a little. I just want to talk to him…..I’m thinking about even asking him about myself from during that time. I’m not sure yet….I don’t know if I want to know.”

"Don't push yourself?" says Akaashi. He looks over at the guys one more time. "Damnit."

“Thank you!” I tell him giving him a hug. We walk back over to the guys.

“We can finish things at our place,” states Akaashi. “Meet us there.”

“Great!” exclaims Bokuto. “Well see you guys in 20.” Akaashi nods as we get into his car.

"God I swear this shit has turned into a fucking date," he says pulling off.

“It’s not,” I replied. “I mean we are just hanging out. Um guys hang out.”

"Not Bokuto," says Akaashi. "Kageyama…..sometimes. He mostly likes to be alone." I wonder why that is. I mean he has no reason to shut people out now. Maybe being alone is helping him train for the Olympics. I begin to think back to all the kisses he gave me during the movie when we were at camp. His lips were so smooth, he always knew when to lean in and kiss me. Even now when he looks at me here and there I get the urge to kiss him but not at the same time. Sometimes I feel like being around him is driving me senseless.

We get to the apartment. Akaashi heads upstairs while I wait for the guys standing by his car. I see Bokuto pulling up. I stare at Kageyama as he gets out the car and his eyes are already on me. My body starts to warm and I feel hazy. I take a few deeps breaths trying not to have a panic attack. He looks worried beginning to jog over touching my shoulder as he bends over.

"Hinata," he says.

"I'm going to be fine," I wheeze a little. I close my eyes. God, I must look like such an idiot.

"Let's get you upstairs," says Kageyama putting his hand on my back to get me to walk.

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Bokuto.

“Shhh…..” says Kageyama following me up the stairs. I unlock the door heading straight to the kitchen to drink some water, I didn’t even take my shoes off. Akaashi looks up.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I just need some water,” I reply. I close my eyes breathing slow. 

"Seriously," says Bokuto confused. "What's wrong with him?"

"Shut up," says Akaashi getting off the couch walking over to me. "Calm down Hinata."

“I’m trying,” I mutter. “I think I’m going to go to my room to lay down for a minute.” I stumble a little with Kageyama comes to my aid with my breathing becoming harder.

"Kageyama take a step back," says Akaashi walking over. "I know you want to help him but let me do this." I have my head hanging down not even looking up. Kageyama lets go and I feel awful about it. I told him I wasn’t going to freak out. God we didn’t even get into the damn apartment before I started to freak out. Akaashi comes over helping me to my room. I lay down on my bed beginning to feel better within seconds. Akaashi cuts on my lamp for me. "He must really be getting to you."

“I was doing so well,” I replied. “I-I don’t know what happened. I have been talking and looking at him all afternoon.”

"Maybe it was easier when we were out in the open," suggests Akaashi. "I mean he is in our home. That changes things a bit." I hadn't even thought about that. I mean I never cared about anyone as I do him so it has never really mattered. I actually care what he thinks. Akaashi pats my hand. "Get better soon because it won't be any fun without you.” I chuckle as he stands up leaving my room. I stare at the ceiling taking a deep breath annoyed with my body for freaking out. After a while, I sit up hearing a knock on my door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from vacation! Got a long chapter here. Enjoy!

HINATA

“Come in,” I instruct. I see Kageyama poke his head in. “Kageyama…..” My heart starts pounding again but I swallow hard ignoring it. “Come in, close the door please.” Kageyama does what I tell him but he is standing by my door.

“I’m doing this to you aren’t I?” he says softly.

“It’s hard to explain,” I reply. “You’re doing nothing wrong. I’m not happy with this either. I’m starting to feel better though.” Kageyama tilts his head looking at me.

“You sure?” he asked. “You’re still a little pale.”

"I will be fine," I replied. I stand up but wobble. This causes me to decide to sit back down. "Okay, maybe I'm not ready." Kageyama just stares at me. "Come sit down, you look like a fucking bodyguard standing over there." Kageyama walks over sitting on my bed. I wonder if I should tell him I’m starting to remember things. Since meeting him the memories of us are slowly coming back. “I wanted you to know I remember us going to the movies……at camp.” Kageyama glances at me.

"Really?" he asks. I nod my head yes smiling causing him to laugh. "Oh man, the guys wanted to see that scary movie. I didn't know you had night terrors from seeing scary movies. I felt terrible about that."

"I know," I tell him softly. "You’re so kind." My cheeks warm remembering all the kissing we did once more. I stare at Kageyama with his smile slowly residing. “Can I try something? I want to see if this is going to ease my anxiety around you in an intimate setting.”

"Anything to help you," says Kageyama. I look at him my heart slamming in my chest. I slowly ease my hand up to the side of his face as I did previously. Kageyama eyes shift away from me.

"Keep looking at me," I request softly. Kageyama eyes come back to mine. I slide my hand into his hair as I move forward. I can hear his breathing change. I stop hovering for a moment before pressing my lips against his. Kageyama isn’t moving his lips, he is very still. I continue to kiss him waiting for any memories to flood my mind but nothing comes. I deepen the kiss moaning as my body seems to remember him.

“Ha…..hahh….." cries Kageyama his lips finally parting. 

“Mmpphh……” I whimper shuddering hearing his moans. I wrap my arms around his neck as he begins to kiss me back. My mind begins to feel fuzzy. I think I’m getting a memory.

“Keep going Kageyama……” I moan as my hand fist his hair. 

“Ohhh….." groans Kageyama against my lips. My mind is beginning to swim as my vision blurs. That’s it, almost there……we hear a loud thud causing us both to come around.

“Akaashi…, "I say trying to catch my breath. 

"Shit," says Kageyama as I pull away from him. I’m not sure if he is saying that because we were interrupted or not. He is close behind me as we head out of my room. I run into the living room seeing Akaashi straddling Bokuto kissing him aggressively with Bokuto arms held above his held by Akaashi. My mind blurs as a memory comes rushing back to me.

_"Let's go back out there and dance so more," he whispers in my ear. My body tingles from the way he said that it sounded so sexual or maybe I'm just horny. I grab his hand not even bothering to say yes. I lead us to the beginning of the floor. I can tell Kageyama is just as affected by the alcohol as much as me. He is smiling more openly now which I'm really enjoying, usually, he looks so serious. It makes me giddy knowing I'm the reason behind his smile tonight. I get a lot closer as we continue to dance. I can smell his body wash which I love by the way. I look into his eyes as we continue to dance and I forget everything else around us. Kageyama turns me around pulling my back flesh against his chest. He starting swaying us from side to side which doesn't match the fast track that is currently blasting through the speakers. "You having fun?"_

_“Yeah,” I say loud enough for him to hear me. I shiver as I feel his hand slide down to my waist holding me. I slide my hand into Kageyama hair as he leans down kissing my neck. “Ahhh……” Kageyama is getting hard as I begin to feel his dick pressed up against me. I pull away turning to face him. Without a thought, I wrap my arms around his neck. Kageyama is so hot and sweaty taking me back to the day in the sauna. At least this time I won’t be passing out. I rub my hands into his hair trying to keep myself in control but I’m failing. Kageyama leans his forehead against mine. He is so close my lips but not kissing me. I stare into his eyes as he begins to pant causing me to whimper._

_“We’re done here,” he says against my lips. He pulls away from me doing something on his phone for a few minutes. “Come on.” He grabs my hand leading us off the dance floor. It is at that moment I realized our friends weren’t with us. Kageyama and I were dancing for a good 40 minutes. Oh god, what if something happened to them? We quickly return to the VIP seeing something we could have gone without._

_“Awwww fuck….." moans Oikawa thrusting into Luna's mouth. "Suck that dick." Bokuto is pounding into Luna from behind as Oikawa fucks her mouth. Kuroo is sitting in a chair as Amber is on her knees blowing him to heaven. Well, I guess that is why we haven't seen them……_

_“Kuroo,” says Kageyama coming out of his shock walking over to him._

_“Uggghhh…" groans Kuroo. “What?”_

_“Hinata and I are leaving,” says Kageyama. “We’re catching a cab back, tell the guys.” Kuroo waves his hand before fisting Amber hair moaning like crazy. I want to stop watching but I mean an orgy, the hell. Kageyama grabs my hand as we hurry out of the VIP section, he is almost running. “Oh my god…." he says once we are outside. “That was just…..” I blush looking at him knowing not even the cool air is going to hide my scolding cheeks._

_“It was like watching porn…, "I mutter._

_“I never look at that shit,” says Kageyama looking at his phone. "It's after midnight," he says. "We're going to be really quiet. I have the cab stopping before we get to the campsite."_

_“Smart,” I reply. “I hope none of us get in trouble.” Kageyama rolls his eyes._

_“I don’t know about that,” he says. “The night is not over.” I look at Kageyama as his face is super red. I slide my fingers in between his causing him to look at me. I lay my head on his arm closing my eyes as a breeze comes through. Being with him is everything. I’m not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I’m slowly finding myself looking more forward to seeing him instead of training and nothing tops training. The cab pulls up we quickly get inside. I’m worried about leaving our friends behind but Kuroo seemed to not car giving us some flick of the wrist. The whole ride I'm trying to will the buzz to wander off so I can focus. The taxi finally stops where Kageyama tells him to. We both stumble out heading onto the campgrounds._

_“Oh god,” I whisper. “It’s so dark.”_

_“Thank god,” says Kageyama. “I don’t want us to be seen. Take my hand, I can see well in the dark.” I take Kageyama’s hand as he leads up past the front center before heading down the dimly lit path until we get to our cabin. Kageyama opens the door quickly. I can see our other roommate in bed sound asleep. Kageyama strips out of his clothes and I do the same. I look at Kageyama with the dim lights from outside allowing me to see his face. “Hinata…..” I walk over to him in just my boxers as I didn’t grab my bottoms._

_“Yes….”I whispered looking up at him. Kageyama palms the side of my face before he begins kissing me. “Mmmm…..” I kiss him sliding my tongue into his mouth causing him to moan._

_“Ahhh….." moans Kageyama into my mouth wrapping both of his arms around my waist. I press my body into his as my mind is completely made up. I want to have sex with him. I care deeply for him and I think he cares deeply for me._

_“Kageyama…..”I whisper against his lips. “Have sex with me……” Kageyama pulls back looking at me._

_“What?” he whispers. I wrap my arms around my body for comfort. I look at him trying to stand my ground and sound confident._

_“I want to have sex,” I repeat._

_"Hinata, you have been drinking," he says lowly. "I know you are just in the moment…..”_

_“I’m not just in the moment,” I hiss. “I like you, I want to be…intimate with you.” Kageyama is staring at me and I can tell he is thinking about it._

_"Do you even know what you're asking?" he says after much silence. I turn around to glance at our roommate, Yamaguchi is still sleeping snoring loud as ever. I look back at Kageyama._

_"I do know," I reply. "I want you to have sex with me, I want you inside of me." I'm sure I'm blushing like crazy. I'm glad he can't see it even though he thinks it's cute._

_"It's not that easy for guys," says Kageyama. “I mean you have to prep. You need to be clean and stretched….”_

_“I know,” I lie. I have no idea what he is talking about but I will look into it tomorrow. Kageyama leans down close to me._

_"I want to have sex with you," he says. I hear a but coming. "But I think we should wait until we are out of camp. I don't want you losing your virginity in a place like this."_

_"I don't mind," I replied looking at him in the eye. I take his hand into my own._

_"I do mind," says Kageyama. “This is something you will remember for the rest of your life and I want you to remember it being…..I don’t know……nicer.”_

_“It just needs to be with you,” I retort. “I don’t need a fancy ass setting.” Kageyama sighs._

_“You’re so damn stubborn,” he whispers. He kisses my forehead. “Let’s go to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow okay.” I reluctantly agree climbing into bed. I want to have sex with Kageyama, it has to be Kageyama. I begin to think of ways I convivence him to make love to me without thinking about it so hard._

When I come around, I’m in my room with Kageyama looking down at me. He doesn’t look worried as I think he knows what happened this time.

“You okay?” he asked.

"Yes," I reply. "Oh my god. I saw Bokuto in a threesome…..”

"I'm so sorry you had to remember that," says Kageyama. “I don’t even want to remember that.” I laugh sitting up. 

“He’s pretty spontaneous, isn’t he?” I ask.

"Yup," says Kageyama. “He wanted me to be his roommate but there was no way in hell I could deal with that every single day. Kuroo is the perfect roommate for him. Oikawa can get around too but he at least tries to take his ladies to the hotel majority of the time.” I look at him trying to decide what else to say. I mean I was begging him to have sex with me back then and he didn’t want to. That says a lot about his character. Kageyama and I look towards the door as we hear another thud. This one is coming from Akaashi room. Kageyama runs his hand through his hair. "Well, we know what is going on in there."

“Does that usually happen?” I ask.

“Not all the time,” replies Kageyama. “Most of the time Akaashi is strong enough to resist him. Some days he has weak moments and I guess today is one of those days.” I think back to when Akaashi was telling me how he didn’t want to be alone with Bokuto. How he couldn’t handle this tonight. I get it, boy do I get it.

“Well…..I’m sure they will come back out at some point,” I reply. Akaashi has never brought Bokuto back here as long as we have been roommates. Kageyama blushes.

“Um they are probably going to be in there for the night….." he says rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh wow…..”I reply. “Uh…..I guess we get to have our own little party.” Kageyama blushes deeper. “Not um what they are doing or whatever.” I turn away from him feeling stupid.

"I don't have to stay," says Kageyama.

“No!” I exclaim. “I want you to stay. We can watch a movie or TV show, whatever…..” Kageyama actually smiles.

“Did you have anything in mind?” asked Kageyama.

“Nope,” I laugh. “This is so unplanned.”

"Um hm," he replies. I turn on my TV going to my streaming account.

“Let’s see,” I reply. “What do you want to watch?”

“You can pick what you want,” he replies. “You have great taste.”

“You think so?” I ask. “Most people consider me to be a dork. It’s why I don’t have many friends.”

"I don't have many friends either," says Kageyama. “We can be dorks together.” I look at him grinning hard. 

"I'm going to pick a movie," I tell him. "This looks interesting…..”

“Play it,” he encourages. I press play on the movie.

"You can get comfortable on my bed," I tell him. Kageyama still seems unsure but moves back getting comfortable. I can tell he has a lot on his mind. “What’s wrong?” He looks so sad behind his eyes; his eyes always give him away every time.

“I-I don’t know if I should say,” he replies. I look at him deciding I want to know.

“I want to know,” I inform him. “You have been really supportive and respecting of me.”

“I wanted to know why you kissed me?” he asked. I look down for a moment before meeting his eye.

“It was for the reason I stated,” I reply slowly. “I wanted to help my anxiety. It is hard for me to look at you sometimes, not all the time. I was hoping if I kissed you it would help my body to not freak out. Part of me also wanted to see if I would remember anything.”

“Um did you remember anything?” he asks carefully.

“I almost did,” I reply. “Sadly, Akaashi and Bokuto interrupted. I didn’t start to remember until the kiss became more intimate.”

"Thanks for answering my questions," says Kageyama. “We don’t have to talk about this anymore.”

"Okay," I say softly. I press play on the movie and get comfortable on my bed as we begin to watch. Halfway into the movie, I find myself leaning on Kageyama. I didn't mean to. It just happened. He is so comfortable that I fell asleep. Having him this close, I shouldn't be surprised but I am. He feels so good, he smells so good. I nuzzle my face into his chest knowing I probably shouldn’t be doing it. He just feels so wonderful. I sigh a little as I continue to lay on his chest seeing it is still early in the morning. The sun is not up yet but I can tell it will be in another hour or so. Kageyama hand tightens on my waist and I hear him release a groan.

“Mmm…," he mutters. He shifts his head as if he is trying to get comfortable. I lift my head off his chest thinking that would help. His hand begins to rub up and down my waist. 

“Ahhh….” I moan lowly getting aroused. It feels like just like in my memories except more endearing. Kageyama opens his eyes slowly and they begin to look around. He looks down seeing me. I can immediately read the panic on his face.

“Hey…." he says his voice heavy with sleep.

“Hey….”I say looking at him. I shift my leg on top on his as I lean into his space kissing him. He seems surprised but only for a second. I like the fact that this time he is actually returning the kiss. I take my time exploring the kiss as if it is my first time. “Ha…….” I can feel Kageyama dick on my thigh. I groan feeling it become erect. His hand slides up the back of my tee shirt gliding over my skin. “Hahh…..ha……”

“Hinata…." he moans into my mouth. I slide my hand into his hair gripping it as he does the same to me in return. My heart swarming, my mind racing, my blood pumping, I can’t get enough of him. I feel like I can feel his energy flowing through me.

“Ohhh…..Kageyama…..” I moan almost not recognizing my voice. I straddle Kageyama leaning down on top of him closely as we kiss. He wraps his arms around me tightly as he rolls his hips slightly. “Ahhh….” His dick is so warm against mine. I roll my hips into his shocking myself in the process.

“Ugghh….." groans Kageyama. I continue kissing him. I begin to smile because I like the way he sounds. Mppph…..”

“Hahh……” I whimper rolling my hips. Kageyama moans before shaking his head out of the kiss.

“Hinata…..should we be doing this?” he asks. I pull back enough to stare at him feeling like an idiot. What was I thinking? I shift to climb off of him. “No, nothing is wrong with it. I just want to make sure this is what you want.”

"I don't know what I want," I mutter. I’m not feeling in the moment anymore. I feel embarrassed instead. "I just know my heart cares about you. Maybe I was crossing a line just now."

"You weren't," says Kageyama softly grabbing my hand. “I would have told you if that was the case.” I look at him giving him a small smile.

"See, this is what I meant," I tell him softly. "You're so kind." I look down before looking back up at him. "Don't ever change okay."

“I haven’t so far, have I,” he counters. We look at each other inching closer together. I don’t get to kiss him as I hear Akaashi crying out.

“Aarrrgghhh……fuck….." he cries so loudly. It's like he is in the room with us. "Ohh….Kotaro…..right there……right there…..uggghhh…..yeahhh…ahhhh…..” I start blushing as I cover my face.

“Want to go out for breakfast?” asked Kageyama. “Can give them a little privacy and us some time to breathe a little, no intimate setting so you should be comfortable.” I gaze at him seeing how I could have fallen in love with him, he is amazing. Akaashi is getting louder as if he can’t help himself.

“Yeah let’s go,” I reply. Kageyama and I grab our phones and keys heading out the door to the closet shop to enjoy breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, just found out season 4 got pushed to January 2020. I just so annoyed......shit better be worth it.

KAGEYAMA

A FEW WEEKS LATER

No one needs to even ask me. I’m can’t believe that even happened. I mean we haven’t done anything since kissing or should I say make out session. Whatever since the kiss that morning following our movie date we have gone back to taking things slow. I don’t mind because at least Hinata was okay with what we did. He seems to be coming around regarding us. I didn’t think it was possible but I love him more than I did back then. He is incredible and truly a miracle. One day I hope to know what happened the day of his accident. I can tell it is still a sore subject for him. I will wait until he is ready to tell me what happened.

"Sleeping on the job," says Kuroo with a visible smirk.

"What?" I ask glaring at him. Our tryouts are in 2 weeks. It is down to the wire. I'm with him and Bokuto in a local park practicing.

“He’s probably thinking about Hinata,” teases Bokuto flicking his wrist.

"Shut up," I tell him although he is right. He and Akaashi seem to have patched things up for now. As long as Bokuto doesn't fuck it up this time. I mean Akaashi wouldn't talk to him for years over their fall out. I was shocked that he finally forgave Bokuto, somewhat. Something tells me Hinata had something to do with it.

"Of course," says Kuroo. "That guy comes back into your life and you’re already losing focus."

"I'm not losing focus," I reply. "Shut the fuck up and hit the ball." Kuroo and I are on a one on one match trying to use the pointers that Bokuto gave us over the past several months. It's more challenging with it being one on one but at least I will be ready to play along with the others. We go back to playing hard when I notice Kuroo stops allowing the ball to hit the ground. "You so weren't even trying." Kuroo smiles looking behind me. What the hell is he looking at? He usually doesn’t stop, ever. I turn around to see Hinata. He is walking over to me smiling looking very happy. God, he looks so cute in his tee, shorts, and sneakers. I notice he is staring only at me and not the other guys.

“How is it going?” he asks stopping in front of me tucking a red curl behind his ear.

“What are you doing here?” I ask him. “I-I mean I’m glad to see you don’t get me wrong.” He laughs.

"I was actually just coming walking through," he says. I tilt my head eyeing him closely smirking.

“I know you’re lying,” I state before I chuckle at him.

“Damn!” he exclaims. “How do you always know.” I laugh.

"I'm not telling you my secret," I reply before laughing. “So what is really going on?” He leans in close causing me to meet him half way. He seems like he doesn’t want the other guys to hear him.

“I just wanted to see you,” he whispers sending a tingle down my spine. I glance at him to see he is blushing, smiling. I feel like he is slowly coming to life right before my eyes.

“Hello!” says Kuroo. I could kick his ass. We were having a moment. He sought me out on his own. This is a big deal. Hinata looks around me waving shyly. “Want to join our game?”

“I don’t think…..” I say before I’m cut off.

"Sure," says Hinata. "As long as I can play with Kageyama." I'm surprised because he seriously has no interest in volleyball at all. When I talk to him about it he looks so bored. "I'm not that good so I'm not sure how much of use I will be." Kuroo nods remembering Hinata doesn't remember much.

“You can stand right there,” I point to a spot as Bokuto walks to stand beside Kuroo. 

"All right," grins Bokuto. "Let's see if these two put to use what I have been teaching them."

"Seriously dude," said Kuroo balancing the ball in his hand. "Don't insult me." Kuroo tosses up the ball serving it to Hinata. I watch as he jumps hitting the ball but also landing hard in the sand. The ball doesn't even make it over the net. I could care less about that right now.

"This sand is hard as hell," he says. I hold my hand out helping him up. I go to pick up the ball deciding to target Bokuto and not Kuroo since he would expect me to. I smack the ball towards Bokuto. He is more than ready. He hits the ball back to me and I come up to meet the ball hitting it up. Hinata tries to hit the ball but misses.

“I thought I had it,” he replied. 

"It's okay," says Bokuto. "This is all for fun." Hinata manages to keep up pretty well hitting a few balls here or there. He seems to be adjusting as he goes along. Kuroo hits the ball towards me. I hit it but not enough to go over the net. I watch as Hinata flies through the air smacking the ball earning us a point. He falls instead of landing on his feet. "He's still got it!" Hinata is breathing hard still laying on his back. I get up jogging over to him.

“You did good!” I exclaim.

"I did, didn't I," he states. He is panting hard as I know he just gave it his all. I blush because he looks sexy as fuck right now. "Oh boy, I'm tired."

“Me too,” I admit. “Bokuto are we done here?”

"That is up to you," says Bokuto giving me a look. I wave him off before helping Hinata to his feet.

“You hungry?” I asked him. “I can take you to get something to eat.”

“I could use a good meal,” he chuckles. “And a good shower. God lord, sweating like crazy.”

“Will you play with us again?” asked Kuroo. “I must admit I rather enjoyed myself.”

"I did too," says Hinata. "I wouldn't mind playing again." I'm so excited to see he is showing a bit of interest.

"Cool," says Kuroo. "We will see you later." I wave goodbye taking out my car keys as we begin to walk towards my car.

“So what position did I play?” asked Hinata.

“You were a middle blocker,” I replied. “You pretty much blocked the ball or slowed down the speed. You would also score points such as what you did back there.”

“I played like that on the regular?” asked Hinata. “Holy shit.” I laugh.

“You were really good,” I replied.

“So you said you were a setter,” he replies. “Tell me more about your position now that I actually care.” He laughs covering his face a little. I explain my position to Hinata. He proceeds to ask more questions about volleyball. We get in my car and I decide to buy us something to eat because I’m not in the mood to cook. I just order some wings and pizza, nothing super. Hinata helps me carry our things into the apartment. I can tell Oikawa hasn’t been home.

“You can use my shower if you like,” I offer to him as he follows me to the kitchen.

"I don't have any clothes on me," he says looking around.

“You can wear mine,” I reply with a shrug. “I don’t care.”

"Really?" asked Hinata. "It doesn't feel invasive?"

“You’re my…I-I mean my friend,” I stammer. “It’s fine.” I turn away not believing I almost messed that up. Just because we did something before doesn’t mean that I can call him my boyfriend. I take a deep breath trying not to lose it. “Uh want me to show you around?”

“Uh s-sure,” stammers Hinata. I show Hinata our gym. Oikawa is on the team and needs to stay in top shape. I also work out in here often myself, probably more once I join the team. Our gym is at the end of the hall and has a window allowing nice sunlight. We have a treadmill, weight bench, weight rack. Accompanied in the corner is a small TV and DVD player. “You guys must work out a lot.”

“We have to,” I reply. “Most people should anyway, it’s good for you.”

“Not when it’s hot as hell outside,” huffs Hinata. “I felt like I was going to die that one day in camp.” He glances at me with his face turning red before looking away. I’m in shock and think carefully what to say.

“Yeah,” I reply. “It was hot the whole time at camp. Didn’t rain a single day.”

“Not a drop?” asked Hinata. 

"Nope," I replied glad to see I didn't shake him. I figured a natural approach was the best. "Let me show you my room." Hinata face is still tinted pink. He looks just cute as he did back then. I open the door to my room allowing him to look around. I watch his reaction as he begins to smile. Since Oikawa and I have an expensive condo, which will be his once I move out on my own. The room is huge, to be honest, but it makes it feel like I have my own apartment. To left is my king size bed which is a light gray color. I have a matching dresser with a mirror across from my bed. To the left of the dresser is a small entertainment system with a loveseat and coffee table.

“This looks like a hotel!” exclaims Hinata. “This is your room!”

"Yes," I replied. "I hope you don't mind if we eat in here. I was hoping you could tell me some good shows to watch." Hinata turns to look at me grinning like crazy.

"No!" he replies. "I don't mind at all." He turns back around running and jumping on my bed. He is giggling as he rolls around in my bed. I see his face of ecstasy take over making him moan a little. God, I thought I would never see that face again let alone in my bed all sweaty and dirty. I'm standing there not sure what I should be doing. Hinata eyes suddenly open and he sits up pulling his knees to his chest. It doesn't take me long to realize he's erect.

"Uh you can jump in the shower, I'm going to fix myself a plate," I reply before heading out of the room. That should give him a chance to recover. I can't help but wonder if he was having a memory or something. I grab one slice of pizza taking a bite before putting it on the plate. I peep into my room to hear the shower going. I begin to chew slower as I realize he is naked in my shower. I close my eyes imaging that water running over his body. I decided to busy myself with pulling out the TV trays. I go in my closet grabbing Hinata some clothes to wear. I finish my slice before knocking on the bathroom door. "Hinata, I'm going to set these clothes for you here."

"Oh okay," he says from under the water. I can see Hinata shyly looking over his shoulder at me I turn away immediately heading out of the bathroom. The last thing I need is him having an anxiety attack in my damn shower. I decided to busy myself with fixing him a plate as I fix myself some more as well. I got some wings this time. I get his plate set up and he comes out of the bathroom dressed in my shorts and tee. God damn I want to fucking maul him. His hair is really fluffy and sticking up letting me know he used my towel. My towels are pretty expensive but they dry really well. Worth the money if you shower a lot like I do.

“I look like a damn kid in this these clothes,” he giggles. I laugh a little.

“They are big on you,” I admit walking over to him. “I got the TV tray set up, feel free to find us something to watch and I will be right back. I played way longer than you and probably need a shower bad.”

"Thanks for fixing my plate," says Hinata staring up at me. He walks over to his plate but I can feel his eyes on me as I enter my bathroom closing the door. I grab my towel getting into my shower. I have a washcloth for my face and then one for the shower. It is much easier and cleaner that way in my opinion. As I wash up my erection makes an appearance as I remember Hinata was just here. He is still here, in my room. Naked behind my clothes. Nothing but skin and cloth. I groan because although I have been masturbating almost every day thinking about him there are just times when my body doesn't give a shit. I take a little bit longer in my shower trying to get my erection to go down. I can take care of it after Hinata leaves. I finally get out getting dressed in my night clothes. Nothing serious, just some light flannel blue PJ bottoms and a gray tee. I walk back into my room and I can see that Hinata selected a movie. "I hope you don't mind."

“I told you to pick something,” I reply sitting down. 

"Thanks for dinner and getting my favorite tea," he replies grinning. I smile back at him before beginning to eat my food. He seems to be full already pushing play on the movie. I watch the movie flash onto the screen as always, he surprises me at how he always manages to select the right movie or show. I finish my food before grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. Hinata looks distracted slightly. I must check in on him. "Everything okay?"


	13. Chapter 13

KAGEYAMA

"Yeah," I replied. "Are you okay?” Hinata nods his head. “I just wanted to get more comfortable so I’m going to sit on my bed. Is that okay with you?" Hinata blushes but nods yes. I can tell he likes my bed as he runs his hand over the comforter before pulling it back. I wasn't expecting him to get tucked in but a little part of me doesn't mind. I want his scent in my bed so I have something of him left behind when he leaves. God, I'm such a weirdo. I put up the TV trays grabbing the remote as I get settled next to Hinata in my bed. He doesn't seem to be having an anxiety attack so that's good.

Everything is going well. We go back to enjoying the movie but then Hinata lays his head on my shoulder. I’m not ready for that, he’s too close. I put my hand in lap to cover my growing erection, god this is so embarrassing. I manage to focus back on the movie despite being hard as a rock. Hinata eventually turns his head into my chest. I don’t miss the panting that follows soon after. My first thought is his anxiety. I shift so I can see him.

"Don't look at me….." mutters Hinata still looking down.

"Why?" I ask him. "I mean did I do something wrong? Did I offend you?" Hinata turns away from me sliding off the bed. I get out of my bed running around to cut him off from leaving. I noticed he is erect as well. "It's okay," I pull him in for a hug rubbing his back. "It's okay…." I want him to know he can trust me with anything. Hinata begins to shake a little in my arms. I think he is crying until I feel his breath on my chest through my shirt. His hand slides up to my waist gripping tight as his little hands will let him.

"Kageyama….." he moans. I gaze down at him making eye contact. He doesn't remember me but I can tell he remembers enough of me. This doesn't seem to be lust he is experiencing. He almost seems afraid of his own feelings.

"Talk to me Hinata," I say softly. He closes his eyes.

"I….I…," he says with his eyes still closed. "I want to kiss you…..I want to experience things with you……it feels so wrong but so right." I cup his face looking at him. I don't want to tell him I love him. I don't want to scare him away. He barely can handle remembering his love for me.

"It's not wrong," I tell him. "I care about you….we don't have to do anything." Hinata's eyes open focusing on me.

"I want to," he says lowly as his right hand slides under my shirt resting it just below my waist. His cheeks are ever so red but he shows no signs of stopping. Hinata stands up on his toes kissing me. I'm surprised but my body reacts like a baby being wrapped in a warm blanket. I lightly wrap my arms around him as he continues to kiss me holding on to my waist. I open my mouth further licking at Hinata's lip. "Hhhmmppphh……" he moans as I slide my tongue into his mouth.

“Ahhh…..” I moan. It feels like we went back in time. His accident never happened, we are still a couple very much in love. God I love him with everything in me. Hinata pulls away from me completely breathing hard. I look at him wondering what is going through his mind. He sits back down on my bed closing his eyes wrapping his arms around himself rocking back and forth. I walk over sitting on the bed beside him. “We don’t have to do anything.” I want him to feel comfortable when he is with me. I don’t want him to get the idea I’m taking advantage of him.

“I know,” he mutters. “I want to…..”

"Please don't push yourself," I beg him. "I will be here for you, I will always be here if you let me." Hinata looks at me with his eyes watering. He stands up dropping his shorts. I can't help myself as I stare at those legs, that erection poking out under my tee shirt on him. He slowly walks over to me looking shy but extremely turned on. I stare at him as he stops in front of me. He slides his hand into my hair shaking lightly before he kisses me. This is so deep it takes the air out my lungs. Hinata begins to pant into my mouth before pulling back to meet my eyes.

“I want you to touch me,” he whispers nervously. “I-I want to touch you.” I swallow hard. I know that must have been really hard for him to communicate. He begins to tremble a little and I know it is from nerves. I stand up turning to pull the covers back on my bed. I get under them first reaching my hand out to his. He takes my hand and I see his eyes swarming with emotion. He gets into the bed leaning in to kiss me. I eagerly accept his lips sliding my hands into his hair. It’s so soft under my fingertips making my dick harder. Hinata pulls away to lay down. I look down at him my eyes gaze over his face. Before I can say anything Hinata grabs my dick through my bottoms causing me to groan.

"Uggghhh….." I moan. His tiny fingers begin to stroke me.

"Hahh…." moans Hinata not even taking his eyes off me. He bites his bottom lip before letting go to slide his hand inside my slit of my pj’s. "You're so big….." I have to keep from laughing because I have been told this before. I don't know what the hell big is but whatever. I lean down kissing him as my hand slowly wraps around his very hard cock. "Ha…..hahhh…….."

“Mmm……”I groan into his mouth. My hand moves up and down his shaft as he begins to stroke me. His hand is so in control. I can tell he is beginning to relax. I can’t stop myself as I roll my hips into his hand.

"Ohhhh….." mutters Hinata arching his back. "Hhhaaa…..good….."

“You like that?” I ask him. I don’t know if his taste has changed over the past years. He still seems sensitive as he was back then.

"Yessss……" he moans. He begins to whimper as he continues to bring me pleasure. I continue to move my hips into his hand as my hand strokes him. I run my fingertips over his crown. "Hahhh……shit….mmm……" He likes that a lot. I will have to do that again when I get close to climaxing. I lean down kissing Hinata as we both pleasure each other. It feels like we are connecting emotionally as well as physically. I begin to pant into his mouth as I feel my climax building. I groan trying to reel myself back in but it’s not working. I'm embarrassed that I'm close to finishing already.

“Ahhh…..Hinata…..” I whimper. “I’m going to cum…..haaa……”

“You’re going to cum?” he asks. My hand strong him grips him tighter hearing him say it like that. “Ahhhh….I’m making you cum…..mmmm…..”

"Fuck yessss…..aarrggghhh………."I hiss in pleasure trying to keep it together a little while longer. Hinata heads mewls back into the bed.

"You're going to make me cum…." he cries. "Oh god……ahhhh…..Kageyama……." I can’t hold it in any longer.

“Aaaahhh….I’m cumming……haaaa…..I’m cumming……”I moan as Hinata strokes my cum onto his exposed belly. “Aggghhh…..haa….hahh……..”

"Ohhh….yesss….." he moans rocking his hips. 

“Uugghhh…….” I groan trying to come out of my orgasmic high. My eyes focus in time to see Hinata eyes roll into the back of his head as his chest heaves up and down into his climax. I run my fingers over his crown before going back to my firm grip and strokes. "Kageyama…..oh my god…….yessss…..ohhh…..aarrrgghhh….." I gaze at him as I still move my hand watching him cum. I lay my head down into his neck breathing hard. I'm not sure if we should have done this but it felt so good. I have always felt connected to Hinata in a way I have never connected to anyone else but this….nothing is like this. I roll on my side as Hinata is still recovering from his orgasm.

“You okay?” I asked him.

"Yeah…" he replies. "I don't think I have ever experienced a climax like that." He swallows hard before meeting my glance. "Today has been…..wonderful." I can't help myself as I lean in kissing his lips. Hinata moans softly into the kiss further pleasing me.

"It was, wasn't it," I say against his lips. Hinata nods his head yes into the kiss.

“Kageyama, can I sleep here tonight?” he asks softly against my lips.

“Yes,” I reply not even having to think about it. We make out for a moment before Hinata pulls out of the kiss. He gets closer to me before he nuzzles his face into my chest. We should probably clean up a little but fuck it, I’m going to enjoy my cuddle time that my body has been wanting ever since we parted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my Hinata Cosplay for the first time( also my first cosplay ) for a 5k run. No one knew who I was lol. I still liking dressing up as my fluffy cinnamon roll :-) Enjoy this chapter, flashback time!

HINATA

A WEEK LATER

The dreams are continuing to be intense. Ever since I had that orgasm in front of him my body has been going crazy. In a weird way, it's like it remembers how it felt to be with him. It’s as if my body wants it even more. I feel like I tossed water on an oil fire. However, I’m determined to get to know Kageyama some more. I really enjoyed playing volleyball with him. When I tried after my accident it didn’t feel good at all. It wasn’t fun or appealing but with him it’s different. I’m about to get off from work and I decide to send him a text.

Hinata: Dinner?

“What are you up to?” asked Noya as he locks the door. The last child just left for the day.

“I’m seeing if Kageyama wants to have dinner,” I reply shyly. Nothing to be shy about at this point. Noya really wants me to move forward with Kageyama. 

“You’re finally going for it!” exclaims Noya. My cheeks get warm as I decide to tell him about the last time I saw Kageyama.

“Yeah,” I replied. “The other day just went so…..well. It was so embarrassing that I orgasm harder than I could ever imagine. It was just his hand for god sake.”

“You got me jealous over here,” replies Noya. “Kageyama must have magic fingers.” So he says, I felt like I was having a damn seizure during that climax. My phone alerts me that Kageyama responded. 

Kageyama: Hey, I was wondering how you were doing. Did you want to come over to my place? I can pick you up from work

“Noya!” I exclaim. “He wants to know do I want to go to his place.” Noya looks at me like I just said something dumb.

“Hell yes,” he replies. “God I wish I had these kinds of problems." He rolls his eyes as he folds his arms.

“I’m not trying to have sex with him,” I replied. I feel my dick twitch wanting otherwise. “I just want to get to know him. What if he is expecting more?”

“He doesn’t strike me as that kind of person,” says Noya. Noya is right. Kageyama isn’t that kind of person. We haven’t done anything like that. If anything he seems scared to be with me sometimes. Anything that is intimate at least. Not that I blame him. “Go over there. Besides I can’t picture him cooking. You have to tell me what his cooking is like.” Noya begins to laugh as I send Kageyama a response. 

“You never know,” I reply. Noya stares at me smirking.

“I can’t believe you’re in love with this guy,” he says as we walk to the break room to grab our stuff. “That has got to be weird.”

“It is,” I reply. “I’m hoping everything will go well tonight.” Noya leans against the counter.

“You know, you need to have him take you on a real date,” he says. 

“What do you mean by a real date?” I ask with my lunch bag in hand. Noya walks towards the door.

“You know, a super expensive dinner," he replies. "Candlelight, walk in the park, that kind of shit.”

“I don’t really care for any of that stuff,” I replied. “What’s wrong with what we are doing now?”

"Nothing if you're boring,” says Noya rolling his eyes. I ignore him as I text Kageyama my job address. We head out the back doors walking around to the front. “Did you want me to wait with you? I don’t mind.”

“It’s okay,” I reply. “I know tonight is when you and Tanaka usually get together to watch your show or whatever.”

"Ink Master," says Noya. "You should totally watch it. Such a good show. Tanaka is even cooking stir-fry.” Noya looks at his phone. “He is probably already got it started along with a nice cold beer. God, I need a beer to make it through the rest of this week." I chuckle.

“Thanks, Noya, you go have fun,” I encourage him. “Tell Tanaka I said hi.”

“Of course,” he replies. “When the next season starts you should join us.”

“Maybe,” I reply. Noya is standing there just staring at me. I can see the wheels turning behind those eyes.

"You know Hinata," says Noya. “You sound like you really want to have sex with him.” I begin blushing like crazy.

“Noya,” I mutter covering my face. Noya pushes me in my arm lightly.

“Come on it’s just me,” he chuckles. “I mean it sounds like things are getting serious between you guys.” I think about what he is saying. It does feel like things are getting serious. I am texting Kageyama every day and he likes to hear my voice before he goes to bed.

“I think so too……,” I reply. “I just want to make sure this is what I want.” Noya folds his arms.

“You totally want him,” he replies. “Didn’t you say the dreams are getting worse? I mean what if that is your heart, your mind, and body telling you to be with Kageyama already? I would explain why the dreams have gotten worse.” He has a good point. I wonder if I should try actually dating Kageyama. It already feels like we have been friends forever. “Don’t think about it too hard man. Have a good night okay.” Noya gives me a quick hug before walking off as I look up at the sun high in the sky. For it to be late April it is hot as hell out here. My vision begins to blur as a memory is coming back to me.

_HINATA_

_WEDNESDAY EVENING_

_“Ughhhhh…..” I groan. We’re doing an afternoon jog session. I’m jogging with Kuroo and Oikawa. Kageyama and Bokuto are in strength training at the moment. I like how they mix up who we take classes with and we don’t have the same schedule every day. It’s giving me a chance to get to know most of the top players in this area and keeps my body guessing._

_“Can’t hang?” asked Oikawa barely breaking a sweat._

_“Speak for yourself,” says Kuroo. “I’m fucking dying.” I chuckle because of how he said it. Seriously though we have been training and learning all day. To finish it off with jogging is pure hell. Since it is the end of June that sun is still high in the sky taunting the hell out of us. “God I think I might go swimming after this.”_

_“That is a good idea,” I reply. “You think the guys will join us?”_

_“Bokuto ass will be there,” says Oikawa. “I’m sure Kageyama will come to.” Kageyama and I have been watching movies and shows in the evening. Whenever the guys want to do extra practices or anything fun he always passes it up._

_“What makes you say that?” I ask. Oikawa smirks as if he knows something I don’t. Before I could ask him about it he takes off jogging faster. God damn him and his perfect ass. I feel like I’m going to pass out by the time we get back to the site. I’m panting as I fall out on the grass. God, I think I overdid it. I look up at the sky as Kageyama face appears above me. He smirks at me._

_“Heard you had a rough session,” he says._

_"Fuck you," I pant at him as I close my eyes. God, it feels like every time I feel tired here something else tops it. That power yoga was just awful but if it is what I need to make the Olympic team I will do it. I suddenly feel weight on my body causing me to open my eyes. I hear laughing but I can't see who it is._

_"Goddamnit Bokuto!” exclaims Kageyama still on top of me. God, he is heavy as hell. I try to shift around him but he is just too heavy. Kageyama is between my legs. I groan lowly when he shifts feeling this little tingle in my groin. I bite my lip to keep any further sounds from escaping my lips. I don’t think his friends heard it but I know he did as he looks down at me blushing deeply. He pushes off the ground running after Bokuto shaking his fist. I close my eyes laying back down on the grass taking deep breaths because that was really something. I can’t describe it but something tells me I would have gotten an erection if we continued. By the time I recover sitting up Kageyama caught up to Bokuto pushing him._

_"All right that's enough," said Oikawa. "It's hot as fuck out here and you know everyone is going to want to go to the pool."_

_“True,” says Kuroo. “Come on Bokuto. We will meet you guys there.”_

_“I owe you one!” says Kageyama pointing his finger at him as he walks over to Oikawa and I. “Oikawa why you let him do me like that?”_

_“I thought it was funny,” he replies. “You okay Hinata?”_

_“I’m fine,” I replied fighting back my blush remembering what it felt like to have Kageyama on top of me. “I was just surprised is all.”_

_“I thought you would be good at jogging,” says Kageyama glancing at me._

_“I am but not at the end of the day!” I exclaim. “I do all my heavy exercises in the morning.”_

_“I don’t think if we go to the Olympics they are going to care,” says Oikawa. “They say jump and we say how high.”_

_“I would be willing to,” I replied. “I know it’s taking a while to get use to because we’re doing something different every day.”_

_“Sounds like excuses to me,” says Oikawa. I push him for that remark watching him stumble. “Hey!” Kageyama starts to laugh making me chuckle. His laugh has that effect on me I realize as I tuck a curl behind my ear. We get to our cabin I hop in the shower with Oikawa right behind me. Sure we’re going swimming but I don’t want to be dirty as hell getting in the water either._

_“God my muscles need a break,” says Kageyama as I grab a towel to take to the pool._

_“I think they have a sauna here,” I reply. “No hot tub so that will probably be the only thing you can do.” Kageyama is sitting with his legs over his bunk._

_“That is a good point,” says Kageyama. "Can you handle coming in there with me? I know you just passed out, unlike some people."_

_"I didn't pass out!" I exclaim trying not to blush. "I will be there when you're ready!" Oikawa walks out of the bathroom dressed to hit the pool. Kageyama hops off his top bunk._

_“Everyone ready!” grins Oikawa. “God I feel 10 times better now after that shower.”_

_"Ready!" I exclaim. I make sure I have everything I want to take with me before we all head out the door. Oikawa is trying to figure out what movie we can see Saturday night since this weekend we get to have fun and no training. We will have to walk into town through which is nothing compared to that damn jog this afternoon. It sounds like a fun adventure I'm totally down for. We arrive at the pool and just like Oikawa said it is packed. I almost feel like every guy in camp is here._

_“About time you guys showed up,” says Kuroo. “How did I manage to beat you guys here?”_

_“Don’t worry about it,” says Oikawa. We’re located to the left corner of the pool. The center and everywhere else is full. I get in the water not happy to know we’re on the deep end. I’m too tired to be treading water but I get in with my new friends. I begin moving my arms and legs although it is hurting me to do so._

_“Why are we in the deep end?” asked Kageyama. Glad he was brave enough to ask but he also has known these guys longer._

_“It’s crowded over there on the shallow end,” says Bokuto. “I mean over here we have space.”_

_“Yup,” says Kuroo. “I kind of wish we had some girls in this camp.” Kageyama rolls his eyes while Oikawa gives Kuroo a high five._

_"Yes," says Oikawa. "I'm in serious need of a tune-up if you know what I mean." I certainly know what he means, sex. We rarely get privacy here except in the shower. I haven't done any masturbating because it seems weird as hell doing that where my roomies have to shower too._

_“It’s only been 3 days,” says Kageyama. Oikawa looks at him sideways._

_“You know I never take care of myself,” he replies. “I have lady fans that can take care of that for me. It has been even better since I turned 18. It’s true what they say about older women having more experience.”_

_“Really?” asked Bokuto. “Hmmm, I want to find out.” Kuroo laughs._

_“As if you have ever done anything,” Kuroo laughs._

_“Oh whatever!” exclaims Bokuto. “I have done stuff.”_

_“Sure,” says Kuroo. “What about you red? You got some nice action before you moved?” I’m very uncomfortable with this conversation. I haven’t done anything beyond kissing. It sounds like all of these guys have gone all the way._

_“Come on Hinata,” says Kageyama getting out of the pool. “We’re suppose to go to the sauna to relax our sore muscles.”_

_“Right!” I exclaim thankful for his interruption. I swim to the edge of the pool getting out running off towards the sauna ahead of Kageyama. I know I probably look obvious but I don’t care. I really like hanging out with these guys. I don’t want them to think I’m a dork. We head into the sauna and no one is in there which doesn’t surprise me seeing how hot it is outside. Kageyama closes the door going to look at the temperature gauge._

_“I think this is good,” he says. “We don’t need to adjust it.” Kageyama sits down on the bench beside the door and I sit down across from him. He looks at me tilting his head. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”_

_“So!” I exclaim blushing hard._

_“Nothing wrong with that,” says Kageyama shrugging. “You could have told the guys. They wouldn’t have made fun of you well maybe Oikawa.”_

_"It's not any of their business," I replied turning away from him. Kageyama doesn’t say anything. I lean back trying to relax. I hope he doesn’t think I was being rude but I mean why should it matter to the guys if I’m having sex. I sit there quietly wishing I had my phone or something for me to do. I glance over at Kageyama to see his eyes are closed. Is he sleep? How could he fall asleep in this heat? I get up to walk over to him tripping on my own feet my chest falling across his lap like a child about to receive a spanking._

_“What the hell?” questions Kageyama. I stand up quickly sitting beside him._

_“Sorry I lost my balance,” I tell him with a nervous chuckle. Kageyama rolls his eyes leaning back as I watch the sweat roll down his neck. “So uh are you are virgin?”_

_“Didn’t you say it’s none of anyone’s business,” says Kageyama with his eyes still closed._

_“I told you the truth,” I counter. “Just not the guys…..” It’s quiet for just a moment._

_“No, I'm not," he replies._

_"Oh," I reply not sure how to feel about this information. In a way, I think it would have been nice to have someone else be a virgin along beside me. Kageyama opens his eyes._

_“You sound disappointed,” he says shifting his eyes in my direction._

_“I’m not,” I replied._

_“Did you think I was a virgin?” asked Kageyama. I look away from him fighting back my embarrassment. “I like for people to think I am.”_

_"I get it," I replied gazing at him. I must admit the guys don't have it as bad as the girls. With the current generation, most of us are more relaxed when it comes to sex but the previous generation is still uptight wanting you to wait until you are married especially if you're a girl. "Was it with a girlfriend?"_

_“Not really,” mutters Kageyama staring down at his lap. “I was young and stupid. It was a girl I thought I liked. It’s hard to explain but I wish I could take it back.”_

_“Why?” I ask. “Did it not feel good?” Kageyama blushes deeply._

_“What’s with all these questions?” he mutters._

_“I’m curious,” I mumble shrinking a little. Kageyama nods understanding what I mean._

_“It did feel good,” he replies. “It wasn’t what I thought though. I mean look at how our friends out there are acting. They can’t even go 3 days without getting any. Not me, I can go without it.” I glance at Kageyama with my head spinning. He is the first guy I ran into who doesn’t care about sex, so weird. Even most of the guys I knew who didn’t have sex still cared about it. “Anything else?”_

_“Uh no,” I replied looking away before leaning back against the wall. Kageyama and I sit in silence. I like that he was willing to answer all of my questions. I almost wish I could just have sex with him because he seems so laid back. That is the kind of person I wouldn’t mind losing my virginity to. I cover my face as I realize what I just thought about._

I blink as the memory begins to fade. I flush not knowing I had asked Kageyama so many embarrassing questions regarding his virginity. I think back to how I was acting I asked Kageyama to have sex with me, take my virginity. He was so perfect. He is still the same person he was back then from what I can see. I blink looking at his car as it pulls into the parking lot. Shit, I lost some time with that memory. At least I know what happened before I passed out in the sauna. I walk over to his car as he gets parked. I open the door sliding in glad to feel the air condition.

“Hi,” I greet.

“Hey,” he smiles at me. He looks away backing out of the space. “How are you?”

"Um, I'm doing good….”I reply. I’m not sure if I should tell him about the memory I just had. “Noya is interested to know what you cooked.” Kageyama chuckles.

"I'm pretty good at cooking," he says.

"I get that vibe," I tell him.

“Vibe?” he questions pulling out onto the main road. “What does that even mean?”

"Hard to explain," I say laughing a little. Kageyama begins to laugh as I look at him. I feel so relaxed with him. It’s like I have known him forever but he said we met at camp. We were only together for 2 weeks. Did I seriously not know him before this. “How was your day?” I listen to Kageyama fill me in on how his day went.


	15. Chapter 15

KAGEYAMA

To say I was surprised to hear from Hinata is an understatement. I was so fucking glad because I for sure thought he was frightened by how things ended the last time I saw him. I didn’t want to rock the boat so I gave him a little space. That didn’t stop me from texting him and calling him every night like a crazy person. I pull into the parking garage leading Hinata up to the condo. I unlock the door and I can smell dinner still cooking.

“Oh my…..” says Hinata as he slides his shoes off. “That smells incredible.”

“Forgive it takes a little while to cook,” I reply. “Shouldn’t be much longer as I started cooking it before I left for work this morning.”

“Aren’t you afraid your place can catch fire?” asked Hinata walking further into the living room.

“It’s on low,” I explain. “We will be eating in my room if that is okay.”

“Sure,” replies Hinata. I walk with him to my room. I see Hinata go for my remote turning on the TV. I’m liking the fact that he seems more comfortable in my room.

"You can look for something to watch," I suggest. Hinata is running his hand over my blanket with his eyes closed. As I stare at him I feel that connection I felt last week. Hinata turns away from me letting me know he is getting aroused. "I-I'll go check on the food."

As I go to check on the pork shoulder wondering if he was having a memory….what if it was my body scent that he liked? Or was it the softness of my sheets? It could be a number of things but I'm too scared to ask. The meal is coming along well and almost ready. I decide to go ahead and get the sides prepped. Just a little yellow rice with some black beans. I head back into the room to check on Hinata. He is sitting in front of the TV with his face still very pink as he flips through channels. "You doing okay?" I ask softly.

"Oh," he says looking at me. "I'm doing good, thanks. Can I get something to drink?"

“Of course,” I reply. Hinata gets up walking over to me.

"You don't have to wait on me hand and foot," he replies. I follow him out of my room to the kitchen.

“Dinner is pretty much ready,” I replied. “I just need to plate the food.”

“Great,” smiles Hinata walking to the fridge. He opens it looking inside. “What do you want to drink? You guys have a lot in here to choose from.” I chuckle.

“Bottled water is fine,” I reply grabbing two plates. I put the food on the plate guessing that Hinata is hungry. I make sure to put a decent amount on there. I carry his plate as he holds the water walking back into my room. “I have TV stands in the corner.” Hinata goes to grab the TV trays setting them up.

“Do you have company in here a lot?” he asks.

"God no!" I exclaim. I assumed he meant company to sleep with. I don’t him to think I sleep around like Oikawa. "I tend to have friends over from time to time. Oikawa likes to have parties and people over a lot. Most times I don't want to be a part of it so I like to stay in here." Hinata nods understanding completely.

"I wish we could have been here during Bokuto party," he says walking over to me. He grabs his plate. "Thank you." He is just staring at me as I glare back at him. He glances away with me blinking trying to get my dick to calm down. I look at the TV to see what he has picked for us to watch. I'm pleasantly surprised to see an action movie on the screen, Atomic Blonde. "I figured this was something you would want to check out."

"It is," I agree sitting down. I sit my food on the tray as Hinata presses play on the movie. I begin to eat my food heavily into the movie as it started off with action from the first scene. How does he manage to always find these movies? We are both into the movie we are barely speaking. I can see him glancing at me here and there as I do the same. Hinata shifts leaning into me a little and it takes everything in me to not cuddle him. Once the movie is over, I begin to take our plates to the kitchen as Hinata puts my TV trays up.

I wash the plates thinking it is almost as if we didn't lose any time. I can't stop thinking that since we went a little far the last time I saw him. Playing volleyball, talking gameplay, cuddling. It just made me not want to think about where we could have been if we could have stayed in touch. I feel like so many things would be different. I blink back my tears sighing heavily.

"Kageyama," says Hinata scaring me. I wipe my face quickly before turning around.

"Yes," I replied turning to him.

“I wanted to know did you want to watch one more movie?” he asks. “I think I have time to squeeze one more in before I head home for the evening.”

“If that is what you want to do,” I reply drying my hands. I was hoping he would stay like he did last week but we all can’t get what we want.

“It is,” he replies as I walk over to him. 

“You picked out another movie already didn’t you?” I chuckle. 

"No!" he exclaims. "I mean I don't have Amazon prime! They have so many choices! Old, new, I mean it's so cool!" I enter my room loving his reaction in every way possible. "Can we watch from the bed?" I'm not sure if I can handle getting in my bed with him. My body has been wanting to connect with him once more. You know what, we will be fine. We are both fully clothed and I can control myself. I'm a grown ass man and not some fucking teenager with raging hormones. I nod my head over to the bed as he runs and jumps on it. God, he looks so much like a child in it. So small he is in my bed. I get on my bed as he turns on the TV show.

“What is this?” I asked. 

"Game of Thrones," he replies. I don't have the heart to tell him that is not included in my Amazon prime membership it has to be paid for. I let him go ahead and proceed to watch the show. I have been meaning to check it out. I have been watching and doing other things. "It starts off slow but I promise you it is going to pick up." I stare ahead watching the show and he is right. It seems a little slow but I don't mind as it is making it easy for me to follow. By the end of the first episode, I'm wondering where are things going to go from here.

The room gets dark letting us know night time has arrived. I can feel my work day wearing on me as my eyes become heavy. Having Hinata here in my bed bedside has me feeling more comfortable than usual. I try to fight it but my eyes end up closing. I don't know how long I'm sleeping but I awake to Hinata's whimpering. There is no mistaking that voice. 

I open my eyes to see the show is still playing in the background. God, now I have to try and remember where we left off. Hinata moans bring my attention back to him. I see Hinata is laying on his side humping against my mattress. My heartbeat increases me at the sight taking me back to when we were watching Van Helsing at camp. Things went to far that evening at camp, but I don’t regret it for a second. Hinata had me experiencing things I never thought I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to warn the next couple of chapters are going to have a lot of smut. This was not planned and just happened *shrugs* blame the love birds


	16. Chapter 16

_KAGEYAMA_

_FRIDAY EVENING_

_I’m looking forward to going to the movies tomorrow with the guys. Not much to do around here outside of training which I don’t mind. I kind of want to see Hinata outside of camp. See him in his element. Since the town close by has a small the theater literally only has two theaters with one movie in each. So it is between an action movie or a horror movie. Hinata and I voted action but lost to Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo would want to be scared. I just finished up my evening yoga. I’m on our way back to our cabin to shower before dinner. Hinata had strength training this evening but we did have some classes together early which was nice. I head into the room seeing Oikawa rubbing lotion on his legs._

_“Hey,” he says before smirking at me._

_“Hey yourself,” I reply walking to grab my shower items._

_“I finally get you to myself,” says Oikawa. I turn to look at him._

_“What is that suppose to mean?” I ask._

_"You’re always with Hinata," he points out._

_“You jealous?” I inquire to give him a hard time. Why does he even care?_

_“Hardly,” says Oikawa. “It seems I’m not your type.”_

_“Stop being cute and say what the hell you mean!” I snap at him._

_"No need to get touchy," he replied. "I just didn't know you got down like that. I'm not complaining." I sighed closing my eyes._

_“Do the others know?” I ask._

_"Bokuto and Kuroo are slow as hell," says Oikawa walking over to me to put up his lotion. "So you and little shrimp hook up?" My cheeks burn as I start towards the bathroom. "I will take that as a yes? Did you at least fuck?" I go into the bathroom slamming the door. I have never been so sexually frustrated ever. Hinata and I have kissed whenever we have a chance. I'm to the point where I want to masturbate. I growl as I turn on the shower as I can't wait to get home so I can release my built up frustration. I don't want Hinata to feel pressured to have sex. We are taking our time with things. That doesn't stop my sexual beast from raging on the inside. I wash up hoping I would be relaxed but I'm more annoyed by the end of it. Let's just say the shower had to turn cold. I come out of the bathroom dressed seeing Hinata sitting on his bed. He stands up too fast hitting his head on the top bunk._

_“Ow!” he cries as he grabs his head with both hands._

_“Be careful dumbass,” I tell him. I don’t know how he can be so clumsy. Oikawa is sitting on his bunk across from him. He stands up stretching._

_“I’m going to the game room,” says Oikawa. “You coming?” Hinata is walking to grab his shower items and my eyes follow him. He looks good and he is not even trying._

_"Uh maybe….." I reply. "I might just watch some TV on my phone," Oikawa smirks while nodding. I sneer at him knowing he knows what is on my mind right now, freaky bastard. I grab my phone as Hinata heads into the bathroom. I sit on his bunk when he pokes his head out the bathroom door._

_“Don’t watch the show without me okay,” he says. I chuckle._

_“I won’t,” I reply going to YouTube. Before I find a video I can’t help but wonder how do two men have sex? I mean does anal sex really feel good? I pull up my internet browser looking it up. The first thing that pops up is porn with anal sex. I roll my eyes because that is not what I need. I go back to the search box changing my wording and this time I actually find articles and forums. I like the forums better as they seem more realistic as people are asking for advice. I’m so heavy into reading I don’t hear when Hinata comes out of the shower. He tapping my shoulder. I almost drop my phone. He begins to laugh._

_“Sorry,” he apologizes. “Did I scare you?”_

_“No,” I reply. “You startled the shit out of me. Clear difference!”_

_“Sorry, didn’t mean to do that to you,” says Hinata. He runs to put up his items. “Ready to watch the show?”_

_"Uh yeah," I reply turning my phone away from him so he can't see what I was researching. I pull up Van Helsing. We are halfway through the season. We could probably finish it this weekend if we binge watch it. I lay back on his bunk as he curls into my side laying his head on my chest. I clear my throat trying to keep my manhood in check. That is very hard to do seeing that I haven't been able to take care of business. We begin to watch the show and I find myself paying attention pretty well despite having Hinata so close. After a little while, I wrap my arm around his waist. Hinata whimpers burying his face into my chest. Fuck. Hinata glances up at me with his cheeks turning pink, so fucking cute. I lean in kissing him lightly._

_"Hahh……" moans Hinata into my mouth. He is so vocal, I'm glad because I want to know he feels as good as I do. This is pretty new for both of us. Hinata seems to have other things in mind as I feel his breathe on my neck when he shifts out of the kiss. I close my eyes trying to focus. He slides his tongue against the side of my neck ever so lightly._

_“Hinata……” I moan feeling the effects easily. I need to jack off and I need to do it soon. I’m about to lose it. Hinata started off nervous when kissing me but is becoming bolder each day. Today is the first day he is making a move beyond kissing. His hand slides over my lower abs grabbing my waist. “Gggrrrhhh……” I sit my phone down climbing on top of Hinata between his legs. He stares back up at me not even looking surprised but filled with lust instead. I lean down crashing my lips into his as I grind my hips into him feeling his hard dick._

_"Mmmppphh….." moans Hinata as he quickly wraps his arms around my neck. There is nothing that could pull me away from him at this moment. I love being this close to him._

_“Ahhh……ha…..ha…..” I pant into his mouth as I roll my hips into him. Hinata slides both of his hands into my hair causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head. I love when he touches my hair. It feels so intimate to me. My hand holds on to his waist for a moment before I want to feel his clean skin. I slide my hand under his shirt._

_"Arrggghh……"cries Hinata arching his back into my touch. My lips leave him to take advantage of his neck. I lick his neck slowly. "Hahhh……" I finally kiss his skin before sucking on it tenderly. "Oh god…..nnggghhhh……" Hinata begins to shamelessly hump against me._

_“Gggrrrpphhh…..” I groan into his neck refusing to that flesh go. I roll my hips into Hinata. It doesn’t take long before it starts to feel really good. I haven’t had sex in a year and it is really showing right about now._

_"Kageyama….haaa….." pants Hinata. Him saying my name make me hump him harder. Hinata hands grab onto my upper back as he begins to meet my hips. "Ohhhh….haaahhh…..ahhh….." Hinata body begins to shake lightly. "Oh god……oh god……ahhhh……aarrgghh….." I release Hinata's neck when I realize he is not moving as much. I glance at him seeing his cheeks are stained red. He quickly covers his face. What's wrong? I feel his dick becoming a little soft causing me to look down._

_“Did you climax?” I ask him trying to keep the surprise out of my voice. Hinata still has his face covered._

_"Yes….." he admits._

_“Hey,” I say to him removing his hand from his face. “It’s okay.” Hinata finally glares at me but I can tell he is still embarrassed. “It’s okay to feel good.” I lean down kissing his forehead._

_“I couldn’t stop it,” he mutters. “You made me feel too good.” I hold in a chuckle as he stares at me. “D-did you feel good?”_

_“I did,” I reply._

_“You’re still hard,” Hinata points out. I chuckle._

_“I didn’t um finish,” I explain. Hinata bits his lip as he looks at me._

_“Do you want to?” he asks. I gaze at him trying to decide if telling him the truth will hurt him or not. I don’t want to lie to him. I nod my head yes. That is all it took. Hinata reaches his left hand up touching the side of my face. “What can I do for you?” He wants to please me. He has done more for me than the girl I lost my virginity to which is just plain sad._

_“Kiss me,” I moan. I lean down and Hinata kisses me passionately. Oh Hinata, you are so wonderful. I slide my right hand into my shorts pulling my dick out as I begin to stroke it. “Aaahhh…..” I moan. Hinata slides his hand into my hair remembering my earlier response. “Yeah……”I groan encouraging him._

_"Kageyama….." whimpers Hinata that makes me feel like I'm giving him pleasure. "I'm making you feel good."_

_"Yesss…..ahhh…."I moan as I continue to stoke my dick. I stare at Hinata wondering what is going through his mind. He looks like he didn't just orgasm at all and is ready to cum again. His right hand pulls his shirt up revealing his pink nipples and ripped abs. God damn……._

_"I want you to cum right here," he says softly rubbing his hand over his abs._

_"Ohhh……"I cry leaning over close to him. "Hinata……ahhh…..haaa….." I close my eyes feeling my orgasm looming quickly due to all the desire that has built up between us. I open my eyes when I feel tiny fingers gliding over my crown. I see Hinata biting his lip as his fingertips begin to tickle my crown. "Ohhh…..shit….I'm going to cum…..ahhhh….haaa…." Hinata leans up kissing me continuing to tickle my crown. My hand moves faster with my balls getting tight. "I-I'm cumming…..aarrrgghh….."I gasp into Hinata's mouth as I spray my seed all over his abs._

_"Mmmm….." mutters Hinata into my mouth as he feels my cum landing on his stomach._

_“Ha……ha…..” I whimper as I continue to stroke out my orgasm. “Fuck…….” I finally feel empty almost falling on Hinata. He grips my waist with his tiny hand. I can feel his eyes on me. I have mine closed trying to clear my head. We hear the door open and I immediately fall to Hinata’s side as he pulls his shirt down while I turn on my side grabbing my phone._

_“You guys coming to dinner?” asked Yamaguchi._

_"Yeah," says Hinata. "We will be there in a second. What are they serving tonight anyway?" Yamaguchi shrugs._

_“I think they are serving meatloaf,” he replies. “You know how they like for us to have high protein meals.”_

_"Thank god," says Hinata. "I mean we couldn't survive this training on rabbit food." Yamaguchi laughs._

_"Cool," he says. "I guess I will see you guys in a bit. I came back to get my phone." He grabs his phone off the charger on the dresser heading back out the door. Soon as we hear the click both Hinata and I breathe a sigh of relief._

_"God that was close," I say shifting to put my dick back in my shorts. Hinata looks down patting his abs._

_“My tee shirt is dirty,” he chuckles._

_"Oh, shit," I replied looking at him. "I completely forget."_

_“It’s okay,” he smiles. “I can just change it.” Hinata slides out of the bed going to change his shirt and get cleaned up in the bathroom. I sit there on his bed feeling guilty as I begin to think of all the sexual things I want to do to him. I don’t want to stress him out but……I definitely want more._


	17. Chapter 17

KAGEYAMA

My erection is coming to life as Hinata voice gets louder clearly moaning. I watch those hips rolling into my mattress. I watch his body moving in ways I thought I would never see again. My eyes travel up to his face that is red but clearly revealing pleasure he is experiencing. 

“Ahhh…." he moans shaking me to the core. I should wake him….the pervert in me wants to watch him have this dream and masturbate heavily to it later. I decide to be a gentleman. “Kageyama……” My eyes widen as I stare at him. Is he dreaming about me? Hinata body starts to shake a little as his thrust become more desperate. “Hahh…..hhhhaaaa…..” God damn my throat becomes dry.

"H-hinata," I choke out shaking him. "Hinata, wake up." He slowly opens his eyes gazing up at me.

“Kageyama…," he says softly. I barely even heard him his voice was so light. The way he is staring at me I feel like I can see Hinata, truly see him. He slides his hand up into my hair.

“H-hinata….” I stammer trying to stay in control. He humps his hips against my leg whimpering as he closes his eyes.

“We’ve done this before…." he mutters before opening his eyes. I lean down close enough to kiss him but I don’t.

“Do you remember?” I ask him.

"Not everything but some……" he whispers. His eyes dance over my face before he leans up kissing me. His hand begins to massage my hair as he kisses me. I return the kiss eagerly sliding my hand to his waist. "Ahhh…..” 

“Mmmpphhh….” I moan into the kiss pulling away. “Hinata, I don’t think we should be doing this.”

"It's fine," he says. "Please…..ahhh….." He thrust against me causing me to growl lowly. I slide my hand up pushing his shirt over his head. I stare at him waiting to see if he is going to back down. Looks like that is not going to happen. "I-I want to see your body…..” The way he says it has me blushing hard. I remove my shirt before the rest of my clothes. Hinata looks me up and down before removing his bottoms. His face is stained red as he glares at me. He gets under the covers as I make my way over between his legs. 

I still don’t want to have sex with him but I still wanted to come close to this flame as possible. We stare at each other not breaking eye contact. I can see he is beginning to remember me….beginning to remember us. I reach into my nightstand draw grabbing my condom and lube easily with one hand from where we are. We’re close to the edge of the bed. I lube up my fingers studying Hinata as he is panting deeply with need. 

“Hinata….are you sure?” I ask him once more.

“Yes,” he replies. I slide them between his legs never breaking eye contact. I lean down kissing him as I slide my finger inside him. “Ahhh…..” I can feel him convulsing around my finger. Jesus Christ. “Nnnggghhh……” Hinata continues to kiss me as he slides his tongue into my mouth which I eagerly return.

“Ahhh……” I moan into his mouth as I move my fingers inside him. Slow and study I tell myself. He feels so good. Hinata shudders underneath me.

“Ohhh….that’s it……" he whimpers. “Haaa……aaahhh…….” It is taking everything in me to not thrust my hips. His voice is intoxicating. “Kageyama……nnggghh……” It's like he has been anticipating this in some way. I try not to think about it too hard. As I continue to move my fingers bringing him pleasure. "Haahhh……”

“Mmm…..”I groan as I thrust my dick lightly against his inner thigh. I couldn’t help it. I tried not to but damnit man. Hinata’s eyes flutter slightly as I pull out of the kiss. I watch him withering beneath me. I’m surprised I am even doing a good job seeing as I don’t have sex often. Don’t get me wrong, I have dated and hooked up with a few people but not many. “Ha…..mmmppphhh…..” I’m loving hearing Hinata’s voice inside my room, bouncing off my walls. I slide a second finger inside of him feeling he is ready.

“Aarrrggghh…." he cries with his body shaking as it did earlier. “Ha…..ha…..” I slow my fingers down knowing he is trying not to climax yet. He is more sensitive than when we first met. He is extremely tight making me wonder if he has been with anyone at all. I get the feeling that he hasn’t but you never know. I rub my nose against his. Hinata widens his mouth as we continue to kiss. The kiss is slow and soft, matching the tone of my fingers. I know once I’m inside of him I will need to take my time with him. So much for me not having sex with him tonight. He gave me the okay but I still wanted to try not to. “Hahhh…….”

“Um….” I hum before biting my lip. After 5 years it’s like going back to square one. I begin to twist my fingers inside of Hinata. Once I began to leak I test him seeing if I can get in a 3rd finger and I can. I pull my fingers out grabbing the condom. Hinata is panting hard trying to catch his breathe. I put the condom on making sure I have plenty of lube. 

"If you want me to stop just say the word," I tell him as I get in position. I’m so nervous although there is nothing to be worried about. I guess I just don’t want to disappoint him.

“I won’t,” he replies sliding his hand into my hair. He sounds so confident. I begin to push forward rocking my hips softly. I expected it to be like our first time but I’m able to get inside of him. “Ahhh……”

“Nnngghhh……” I cry lowly as his ass is throbbing and gripping me. I begin to slowly move my hips, working my way deeper inside of him. I’m going at a slow even pace. Hinata seems to be really enjoying it. His cheeks are so pink as he lightly rocks to my hips. His eyes are closed for a moment as if he is taking everything in. His eyes suddenly open as if he knows I’m watching him. “Ahhh…..ha…..” 

That looks he just gave me, oh my god. Hinata massages my scalp as I begin to kiss him enjoying being in his arms. I have wanted this for so long. I tried to move on but it’s like my heart wouldn’t let me. It’s the main reason why I was still single. I speed my hips up wanting to feel just a little more.

“Ohhh…..fuck……" moans Hinata causing my dick to twitch. I break out of the kiss my eyes tracing of his face. His cheeks are beginning to turn crimson. "Right…there…..Kageyama….mmm….” The way he just gripped my dick let me know I made contact with his prostate.

“Haaa….hahhh…..like that…….”I whimper. My eyes flutter before I blink trying to knock the haze from my mind. I begin rubbing his prostate slowly feeling his ass massage around my dick. Shit he’s going to cum. “Uugghh…..ahhh…..” 

“Ha…..ha….yessss……” cries Hinata with his voice shaking.

"Oh, Shoyo……” I moan unable to stop myself as I roll my hips deeper. My hips begin to move faster. I stare expecting him to be offended but he’s not. I didn’t mean to say his name. It just came to the front of my mind. Hinata eyes flash as he whimpers lowly.

“Tobio……I-I’m going to cum…." he moans arching his back. “Oh god…..oh god…..ahhhh…..” Hinata leg begins to tremble. “Hahhh….haaa…..”

“Shiiitttt…..” I hiss trying to control my hips from snapping. Hinata manages to get his eyes to focus on me as he is fighting against his pending orgasm.

“Tobio….I love you…." he mutters softly. Oh shit. “Hahhh……Tobio…….” I lean down close him snapping my hips unable to hold back. 

“I love you Shoyo…..”I cry as my hips dig deep. “I fucking love you…..”

“Yessss….." he moans scratching my back. “Gggaahh……aahhh…….”

"Oh, Shoyo…..I’m cumming….nnnggghh……I’m cumming……”I pant as my body begins to quiver. “Arrrggghhh…..” I pump my release as Hinata curves his back. “God damn…….aaahhhhhh…..”

“Arrrgggh……" he cries as his body shakes with cum landing on his stomach. “Haahh…….aaahhh…..ahhhaa…….” His orgasm has him gripping the hell out of my dick. 

“Ummm…..”I whimper still moving inside him but slower now.

“Ohhh……" mumbles Hinata getting that look I saw the last time we sex together. The look of being completely satisfied. Not just satisfaction but that he is my lover, that we are in love. We’re both panting hard trying to recover but I can feel the afterglow kicking in. I have never experienced it before. It is something I always heard the guys talk about. I must admit it feels pleasant. Hinata smirks at me lazily. "Thank you for trusting me." 

“What do you mean?” I ask him.

“I wanted to make love to you…." he says. “I thought you wouldn’t want to….”

“I wanted to but you don’t completely remember me,” I admit. “I don’t want you to regret anything or feel like I forced you in any kind of way.” He closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

“I don’t regret it….." he says opening his eyes. He looks shy for a moment. "Can I stay the night?" Can he, fuck yes. I nod my head yes before pulling out of him. I grab some tissues to get him cleaned up. I’m going to have to wait longer for him to remember me. I know there is a chance he couldn’t, but he seems to be coming around it. He called me by my first name, that has to mean something. He also said he loves me. I mean he wouldn’t say that unless he meant it. I lay down happier than I have been in years. “Kageyama, you know I really do love you right?”

"Yes," I reply to him. No need to trouble him with my small doubts. "You know I love you too right?”

“You love the part of me you remember,” he mutters. I grab his chin forcing him to look at me.

“I love you,” I tell him. “All of you. It’s your heart that makes me love you, that’s what I love.” Hinata blinks back tears before laying his head in my chest. I decide to let us rest and revisit this conversation in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

HINATA

I awake to see his beautiful skin and raven hair. Kageyama is asleep on his back with his face turned towards his room door. I shift slightly still feeling a little sore. I close my eyes taking a deep breath. I didn’t mean to have sex with Kageyama. I mean I’m just getting to know him. I have only have seen him a few times. However, those times we spoke, the time we spent together was special. I glance at him blushing as I remember the wet dream I was having while lying beside him.

_I'm so sad camp is over but at the same time, I'm excited. Kageyama and I are planning to meet up after camp. I’m still not sure where we are going but things feel right. I’m sitting on the bed waiting for Kageyama to come out of the shower. We are going to the celebration tonight of finishing camp. This isn’t all for nothing each trainer will be sending us a report of strength, weaknesses, what to improve in, can we make to the Olympic, and what to do if we want to make it. Of course, we want to make it!_

_Losing my virginity to him I don’t regret it. I do regret how fucking painful it was in the beginning. Who the hell said anal sex doesn’t hurt is a lair. If not for me jacking off during I don’t think I would have cum at all. I mean it felt like he split me open when he started really thrusting into me but I really enjoyed the look on his face. He looked like he felt so good. Knowing I was the one who did it made me happy. We had sex again this past Tuesday and that time was a little better. I mostly enjoy being connected to him I just wish it was more pleasurable. I haven’t told Kageyama the truth because he would be freaking out knowing I’m not fully enjoying sex._

_“I hope they have marinated rib," says Kageyama walking out of the bathroom._

_“It will probably be the same meats they had the day we arrive,” I replied. I stand up. “The guys are probably wondering where we are.”_

_"They will be okay," says Kageyama. “I’m excited for movie night. I mean I don’t know what they are showing but I want to know.”_

_“Hopefully nothing scary,” I replied. I had just got my nightmares to stop. Thankfully I would have Kageyama climb into my bunk and sleep beside me. He didn't like it when I was sleeping poorly and didn't care if our roommates know he slept in my bed. In that case, we really weren't doing anything. We were just sleeping, I get the best rest when I’m in his arms. “What time are you leaving tomorrow?”_

_“Early,” he replies. “My dad is already not happy about having to come and get me.”_

_“Why?” I ask. Kageyama sighs._

_“He has some kind of business meeting tonight. I think he plans to get wasted,” he explains. “I’m probably interfering with that.” I grab Kageyama’s hand causing him to glance at me._

_"I wish I could see you," I tell him softly. "God I still need to set up my room." He chuckles._

_“You focus on unpacking when you get back,” he replies. “We will meet up, promise.” Kageyama leans down kissing me causing me to smile like crazy when he pulls away. He touches my cheek smiling. "I never get tired of seeing you." I begin blushing as Kageyama opening the door to our cabin. We start down the path towards the cafeteria to get some of that good food! We walk in heading over to the buffet loading up our plates. Kageyama spots the guys and we make our way over sitting down._

_"Took you guys long enough," says Kuroo. “I thought you were going to miss all the good meat.”_

_"They wouldn't let that happen," says Oikawa._

_"Whatever," says Kageyama. “I wanted to take a damn shower.”_

_"I can't argue with a man who wants to be clean," says Oikawa. "What do you think this whole video thing is going to be?"_

_"Who knows," says Bokuto with his mouth full. “I mean maybe showing us the pros or something.”_

_"Maybe," says Kuroo. “I’m dying to see my report from them!”_

_“I’m hoping they say I’m Olympic material,” I reply. I would be heartbroken if an old Olympic coach said I wasn’t good enough. I would keep trying but I’m not in high school anymore. It would be hard to know how to further improve without paying a lot of money._

_"I'm sure they will have plenty of good things to say," says Kageyama looking at me. “What you got planned for the rest of the summer?”_

_"My mom is getting on me about signing up for classes," says Bokuto. “I really don’t care to go to college.”_

_“Me too,” I reply. “I had a hard enough time in high school. I was born to play volleyball, nothing more.”_

_“Spoken like a true player of the game,” smirks Kuroo. “I need to look for a job when I get back too.”_

_"Shit I need to do the same," says Kageyama._

_“Your parents aren’t going to fund you?” asked Bokuto._

_“I’m far from spoiled Bokuto,” states Kageyama. “Really?” Oikawa looks at me and I don’t know what that look is but it makes me put my hand on Kageyama’s thigh under the table. He relaxes and begins to eat._

_"Not everyone has parents willing to do that," says Oikawa. "Shit college is not getting more affordable but more expensive. Whatever happen to on the job training."_

_"Unheard of nowadays," says Kuroo leaning on the table. We begin to chat more about our plans for the summer. My plans have shifted a bit. I don’t share that with the guys. I want to see Kageyama as much as I can before I get around to looking for a job and what school I want to go to. I’m not going to school the fall semester but spring. I didn’t have time to worry about moving and school, just stressful. I look toward the front of the cafeteria as Ukai walks up to a mic._

_"How is everyone doing this evening?" he asks. "Everybody enjoying the food?" We all cheer letting him know we enjoyed the food. He gives a small smile. "Excellent! We put this slideshow together for you all of your time here during the Olympic training camp. Enjoy!" We all turn our attention to the screen. I didn't even know they were filming us!_

_It’s pretty cool seeing all of us on screen. There are so many good people here. Seeing everyone practice with such a passion. They capture some of us playing around. I laugh seeing some footage of Bokuto and Kuroo clowning. They had an amazing shot of me jumping in the air. They slow is down making me feel like I was being featured on ESPN. Kageyama elbows me smiling lowly. I smile at him before going back to watch the video. It also over when I see a small clip of one of the other players but Kageyama and I are in the background holding hands gazing into each other’s eyes. That is what it looked like to me. I wonder if our peers if they caught it. Kageyama and I were actually talking. I begin blushing looking around hoping no one else caught that. I see Bokuto and Kuroo looking at me. Bokuto looks shocked while Kuroo is smirking. Kageyama leans into me whispering in my ear._

_“It’s okay,” he replies. “I’m not ashamed you. I just didn’t want anyone to bother us messing up our training.”_

_"I get it," I whisper to him. We go back to watching the video. It ends with all of us at camp posing in a group picture we took yesterday. We all start clapping and cheering. I’m half listening for the rest of the time we were there. We are dismissed to go pack to head out tomorrow. We all have to be gone by noon, makes me think of a hotel. We all start to pile out of the cafeteria._

_“Well didn’t you guys look cute,” grins Bokuto._

_"Whatever," says Kageyama. “I would love to stay and chat but we need to pack.”_

_"Excuses," says Kuroo. “I’m sure we will see you around.”_

_"You will," says Kageyama. “My dad is coming to get me at 8.”_

_“I didn’t know he gave you a time,” I reply trying to keep the sorrow out of my voice. Kageyama holds up his phone._

_“He just text me,” he replies. “I know he said early but damn.”_

_"Sucks to be you," says Bokuto. “We will let you get to it.” Oikawa is smiling at us as we all walk back._

_“So will the couple be needing the room tonight?” asks Oikawa._

_"No!" I exclaim. "Unlike you, we don't need to have sex every single day."_

_“Oh, Kageyama must not be laying that pipe if you’re saying that,” replies Oikawa._

_“Toru!” hisses Kageyama blushing as much as I am. Oikawa read my ass really well. Kageyama used his first name so I know he was really upset._

_"Fine, I won't say anything else," says Oikawa. "I mean shit we're all men, I don't see the big deal."_

_"You're speaking on my relationship so it is a big deal," says Kageyama shocking me and Oikawa as well._

_"I didn't know you guys were in a relationship," he says._

_“I don’t have to tell you everything,” mutters Kageyama. I would love for him to be my boyfriend. Now I feel good enough to talk to him about how we can make this work. We head into our cabin and Yamaguchi has yet to return. He is probably still hanging out. Kageyama is rather quiet as he goes to his draw beginning to pack. Oikawa and I do the same. I leave out my clothes I will wear tomorrow and my wash items. I sigh looking at my…..boyfriend? I walk over to him as he is still at his draw._

_"Hey did you want to watch anything until bedtime?" I ask._

_“I’m not in the mood,” he replies. “Thanks though.” Not in the mood, he is always in the mood. I notice he is upset. I actually don’t know what to do. I have never seen him upset before. I shrink away going to my bed pulling out my own phone to keep myself entertained. Yamaguchi returns when it is almost time for lights out. He looks like he had a good time with the friends he made. I roll over curling up trying to go to sleep but I can’t. I have way too much on my mind. I don’t know how late it is but laying in the dark unable to fall asleep sucks._

_“Hinata,” I turn over to see Kageyama squatting beside my bunk._

_“Yeah," I say lowly._

_“You can’t sleep either?” he asks._

_“Nope,” I reply._

_"Follow me," says Kageyama. I pull back my blankets crawling out of bed. Kageyama opens the door quickly and we walk outside. I follow Kageyama down the path. “Much better, sorry we can’t really talk in there with everyone sleep and all.” I don’t say anything as we continue to walk. “Sorry I wasn’t really talking to you this afternoon. It’s nothing you did.”_

_"Well, I was really trying to spend as much time with you as possible before we leave," I explain. "I'm also trying to figure out how we can make this relationship work, boyfriend." I chuckle causing Kageyama to laugh a little as we continue to walk._

_“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “It was the only way I was going to get Oikawa to stop digging. Besides…..” he turns to look at me. “Will you have me as your boyfriend Shoyo?” My mouth falls open not only because of how he asked by him saying my name. I didn’t even realize it but I had stopped walking. Kageyama comes over to me with his right hand grabbing the side of my face. I lean up kissing him. I massage my lips against his becoming emotional as I begin to think I have a boyfriend. I came here not knowing anyone but now I have friends and a boyfriend. Kageyama pulls away. “Is that a yes?” I nod my head yes unable to speak._

_"I wish we could have more time together," I tell him as I grab his hand._

_"We can meet up this summer," he tells me as he starts walking again. "For now, let’s enjoy the time we have left here.” Kageyama and I end up walking all the way up front of the camp. It’s so weird up here at night._

_“Where are we going?” I ask him._

_“To the pool,” smirks Kageyama. I scoff in surprise._

_“You’re kidding,” I reply._

_"Nope," says Kageyama turning to me walking backward. "We will have to be very quiet." He turns back around and takes off running. I run behind him trying to catch up since he got the jump on me. We reach the pool area and Kageyama opens the gate allowing me inside before he closes it quietly. I’m trying to catch my breath as Kageyama pulls his shirt over his head. I look at him as he removes his bottoms smirking at me._

_“Kageyama!” I exclaim lowly. I glance around with my eyes landing back on him as he submerges his body into the water._

_"Join me," he says. I chuckle lowly._

_"This is crazy," I say pulling my shirt over my head. I remove all my clothes getting into the cold water with Kageyama swimming over to me. “You didn’t strike me as the skinny dipping type.”_

_“It’s my last night with you and I want to remember it,” explains Kageyama looking at me. I smile at him liking the fact that he is being so brave and trying for my sake. “One thing has been bothering me though….”_

_“What?” I ask as I sit on the steps of the pool with the water up to my collarbone._

_“Are you satisfied sexually with me?” asked Kageyama. I can see him blushing under the bright moon. I try to think of what to say without telling him the truth. I should tell him but I don’t want to ruin our last night together._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Work has been taking over my life!

_HINATA_

_"Well, I like being intimate with you," I say slowly. Kageyama moves closer to me. "I mean sex is new for me so it's kind of whatever."_

_"You didn't answer my question," says Kageyama getting into my personal space. "Do I satisfy you?" I shift my eyes looking away from him. He sighs. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_“It’s not all bad,” I defend. “I like being with you.”_

_"I know but I also want you to feel good with me," says Kageyama. "I hate the fact that Oikawa was right." He not only looks hurts but pissed off. I reach out touching Kageyama face with my wet hand._

_“I love being with you,” I replied. “Isn’t that enough?” Kageyama brings his lips close to mine almost kissing me but stops short._

_“I want you to want all me,” he whispers before kissing me slowly. I kiss Kageyama feeling nervous. I have never felt nervous before, not like this. Kageyama slides his tongue into my mouth._

_“Mmmpphh…..”I moan._

_"Shhh….." he whispers closing the gap between us. He is so erect right now. "We have to be quiet remember."_

_“Ummm…..”I mutter feeling Kageyama hand on my thigh._

_"I'm going to try something," he says lowly laying his forehead against mine. "Bare with me okay." Kageyama hand pushes my legs apart as he begins to softly kiss my neck. His hand slowly slides towards my center._

_"Ha…." I moan lowly. Kageyama slides his finger in slowly. I'm use to the feeling of his finger inside of me. I prefer his fingers over his dick since that still hurts me for the most part. That finger starts to take on a life of its own. I toss my head up looking at the stars dancing above me. I slide my hands up Kageyama's back slowly but surely becoming lost in pleasure._

_"Ahhh….ahh….." moans Kageyama into my neck. He leaves my neck to start kissing me. I deepen the kiss giving him my tongue feeling my body tingle._

_“Ohhh….” I mutter. Kageyama finger wiggles as he makes room for a second._

_“Shoyo,” he says softly. “If you feel the urge to cry out, don’t. I don’t want anyone seeing us like this.”_

_“Ummm….” I hum in response._

_“I want you to cry out into my shoulder, neck doesn’t matter,” he instructs. I’m half listening to him because I’m sure I can control myself. “Do you understand?”_

_“Yeah,” I reply almost annoyed. “I got it.”_

_"Good," says Kageyama as he begins to kiss me. I smile into the kiss before returning it. I begin to push up on his fingers wanting them deeper inside of me. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe his dick is too big. Maybe if it was smaller I could enjoy myself more. I decide to stop thinking so much and enjoy his fingers while I can._

_“Ahhh….” I moan._

_“You feeling good?” pants Kageyama._

_“Yeah….” I say lowly. Kageyama is looking at me._

_“You mean it?” he asks._

_"Yes," I replied rolling my hips onto his fingers. Kageyama leans down kissing me on the side of my neck. His tongue begins to dance over my skin making me whimper. "Nnngghhh….."_

_“Hahh….mmm….”moans Kageyama into my neck._

_“Picturing me riding that dick…..” I whisper. I’m totally teasing. I haven’t gotten on top at all. Kageyama has done all of the work._

_"Mmmppphh…." groans Kageyama. I'm panting as I glance back up the sky loving the fact I'm driving him crazy._

_“Aaarrgghh…..” I cry out in surprise feeling my pleasure spike. Kageyama pulls his lips off my neck._

_"Shhh…." he says glaring at me. "I told you what to do." What the hell. I am trying to clear my mind._

_“Ha….hahh….” I pant as his fingers continue to move inside of me. I can’t think. I never felt pleasure like that. It’s….it’s almost overwhelming. “Nngghhh……” I bury my face in Kageyama’s neck. “Shit…..haaa……”_

_“That’s your prostate I’m touching,” explains Kageyama his voice laced with pleasure. “Apparently it provides guys great pleasure if touched correctly….”_

_“Uugghh…..” I groan into his neck. Great pleasure is right. Kageyama begins to tease my spot as he called it, over and over. It got to the point my body was shaking. “Kageyama…..ahhh……” I can’t stop my body from quivering. I am trying to but I can’t. I gasp as I recognize that familiar heat and tingle. “I’m going to cum…..haahh….” Kageyama removes his fingers not taking his eyes off me. He closes the gap kissing me._

_"Shoyo….." he mutters. His dick is at my entrance and soon sliding in._

_“Mmpphh….” I whimper as it burns slightly. I’m sure this pool water is not helping. Kageyama begins to move his hips slowly. I’m surprised by how easy he is able to move inside of me tonight. Maybe it is because we spent so much time on him stretching me. “Ohhh…..”_

_"Ahhh….ahhh…" moans Kageyama. I look at Kageyama his face is revealing so much pleasure. He stares at me as his hands grip my hips under the water. "Mmm….." He starts to thrust deep inside of me taking my breath away._

_"Uhh…." I groan not breaking eye contact. Kageyama connects with my spot and I have to bite my lip._

_"Fuck yeah….." he moans. "That's the face I want to see." Kageyama leans forward slowing down his movements. "You ready Shoyo? I'm about to increase your pleasure, remember what I told you earlier." I nod my head yes unable to speak. I put my lips against Kageyama's neck not kiss him but to prepare myself for this ride. Kageyama hips start to pick up the pace._

_“Mmmpphh…” I cry because it does feel good. Nothing compared to when he was hitting my spot. I will need to look more into that myself later, a male prostate. I only know about getting your prostate checked during exams but no one mentioned playing with it could feel so good. It feels so wonderful. There is no way I can keep my voice in, that’s how good it feels._

_"Aarrghh…." groans Kageyama. "You feel so tight….." I moan into his neck as my lips part licking his skin. "Ahhh…haa…." I smile against his skin as I kiss it softly before licking it once more. Kageyama thrust becomes harder and the water is beginning to make bigger waves. He hits my spot causing me to bite him. "Shit….hahh…"_

_"Tobio….nnggghh…."I cry into his neck. Kageyama slows his hips down panting but the pleasure doesn't stop this time. It feels like he is rubbing my pleasure spot slowly. My eyes roll into the back of my head. I can’t fight it. "Ohhh….Tobio….I'm going to cum….hahh…."_

_"Yes….Shoyo…ahhh…." he moans lowly. "So good…..yesssss…..nngghhh….cum…ha…….." I open my eyes slowly but my vision is becoming hazy._

_“Ohhh….Tobio I love you…..”I whisper. “I love you…ahhh….hahhhh……”_

_"Oh, Shoyo…." moans Kageyama. "I'm cumming…..I'm cumming…..aarrrggghhh……"_

_“Nnngghhhh…..”I moan deeply into Kageyama neck as my orgasm begins to spread throughout my body. I begin to tremble as I start to cum feeling Kageyama dick twitch inside of me. He is moaning lowly breathing hard as we ride our orgasm together._

_"I love you Shoyo…" he pants before kissing the side of my forehead. I'm trying to recover from the orgasm._

_“Umm….” I moan. “You came inside of me….I don’t know how to clean that out….” Kageyama pulls back smiling lazily at me._

_"I can help you with that," he says. He leans his forehead against mine. "I wanted to tell you I love you last week. I was so afraid you wouldn't love me or thought it was too soon." I smile closing my eyes._

_"I know what you mean," I tell him. "It feels so strange to…..be in love. I'm so glad though." Kageyama chuckles lightly._

_"I want to get an apartment with you," he says suddenly._

_“Are you serious?” I ask. “I mean I don’t have a job.”_

_“I know,” he replies. “You were going to be looking for one anyway right?”_

_“Well yeah,” I reply in shock._

_“We can figure out the city and everything later,” he replies. “Let’s get out of this pool before we get caught.”_

_“Ugghh…” I groan as Kageyama pulls out. “We are so leaving our DNA in this pool.”_

_"It's getting deep cleaned tomorrow," says Kageyama climbing out of the pool. I watch the water drip down his body as I come out of the pool close behind him. We put our clothes on walking back to the cabin. I was cold but not wanting to get caught we move quickly. I feel giddy and happy compared to earlier. Kageyama is in love with me and wants us to get a place together. I'm beside myself at the moment._

_We quietly entered the cabin heading into the bathroom with Kageyama grabbing his shower items. His were easier to reach than mine. Kageyama and I shower together. He cleans me out like he said he would. I got hard in the process wanting to have sex with him again. Maybe this is what Oikawa meant. Kageyama promised we would meet and do it again very soon. Kageyama puts up his shower items climbing into my bunk with me not bothering to go to his own. I yawn feeling exhausted now. "You know I'm going to try out for the Olympics next year, I want us to go together."_

_“Of course!” I exclaim lowly as I lay my head on his chest. Nothing would be greater than fulfilling my dream next to the man I love. Kageyama and I chat quietly until we finally drift off to sleep. I’m not sure who fell asleep first. We kept talking until we couldn’t anymore._


	20. Chapter 20

HINATA

I woke up seeing him, the real him. His eyes still filled with the love that he has for me. I couldn't fight it anymore. I wanted to feel what I have been feeling many times when I sleep. I wanted to feel him inside of me, loving me. I'm more so amazed at the fact that after all of these years that he still loves me. My body, mind, and my soul still loved him too as my memories of him are coming back.

I slide out of his bed glancing at his phone. It is 5:30 am which is perfect. I stumble inside his room making my way over to the bathroom. I turn on the light surprised by how clean his bathroom his. Does he ever have anything out of place? I walk to the closet grabbing me a towel and washcloth hopping into the shower. I get out wondering what am I going to wear to work? I can't walk in there with the same clothes. I didn’t think this through when I decided to stay the night. I'm drying my hair when Kageyama opens the bathroom door slowly peeping in.

"Morning," he says in a voice so deep it shakes my knees.

"Hi," I say shyly. "Uh, I hope you don't mind me using your shower. He shakes his head no. "I kind of need something to wear for work."

“Did you need me to take you home?” he asked.

“Not enough time,” I reply. “It can be causal. My job doesn’t require us to be dressed up.” Kageyama runs off towards his closet. I look at myself in the mirror still feeling pretty good about the choice I made last night. Kageyama comes back with some clothes in hand.

"I don't have much that can fit you," he notes. "I have some sweatpants and a tee shirt." I smile at him as he sits the items on the counter.

“Thank you,” I reply. “They will do just fine.” I blush as we both stand there naked. Kageyama walks over cutting on the shower.

"I will be quick so I can drop you off to work," he says. God, he is so sweet. How the hell is he still single. I get dressed in the sweats and tee shirt he provided me. I giggle looking at myself in the mirror. Thank god for the drawstring, the sweats still sit low on my hips and tee shirt stops mid thigh. I look like a rapper or something. I head into Kageyama's room making sure I have my phone. I don't want to leave anything here. Kageyama comes into the room quickly making his way to his closet. He moving fast making me wonder if he is running late.

“Do you have something I can put my clothes in?” I ask.

"Yeah," says Kageyama. "I will grab you something in a moment." I sit down on his bed wishing I could be more helpful. I watch as Kageyama dressed in his work uniform smiling to myself. He is so damn cute. Kageyama runs to his closet coming back with a small cloth bag. "You can use this." I take the bag to put my already folded clothes inside.

“I’m not making you late am I?” I ask him. 

"Not at all," says Kageyama. "I wish I could be off today but meh." I chuckle as we walk out of his room. I'm surprised I don't see Oikawa here. I mean did he even come home last night? I follow Kageyama to his car. I get comfortable once inside. "Sorry I can't fix you breakfast or anything."

“It’s okay. This wasn’t planned,” I replied. “Um thank you for everything.” Kageyama stares at me smiling before looking serious.

"Hinata…," he says. "I want to know are you really okay with what we did?" I can tell he is really worried about me.

"Kageyama please don't treat me like a child," I instruct him. "I'm an adult. I know what I want." I'm a little nervous. "I know we’re supposed to be friends but I-I don't want you seeing anyone else." Kageyama glances at me in surprise.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," he says as he turns to focus back on the road. I can’t take that chance. What if he hooks up with someone? I know he said he wouldn’t but….

“Are you okay with us dating?” I ask softly. “I mean we would take things slow of course.” Kageyama is grinning causing my heart just burst with happiness. 

“I don’t know what to say,” mutters Kageyama. “I mean…..” I reach over grabbing his hand that isn’t on the wheel. 

"It's okay that you want to be with me," I say tenderly. "I want to be with you too." I see a tear escape his eye. He tries to turn his head so I can't see it. My heart has just exploded with love for this man more than I had before. We pull up to my job and I can see Noya is already inside fixing up a few things. I get out the car with my bag in hand. Kageyama gets out walking over to me. He hugs me tightly as I breathe in our scent together as I bury my face into his work shirt. "I don't want to leave you……" Kageyama pulls away blushing. He leans into my personal space.

"Don't worry?" he says softly. "I just found you, I'm not going to lose you that quickly." Kageyama kisses me deeply as I begin to melt into his arms. "Don't wait too long to talk to me okay." I'm panting against his lips nodding my head yes. I turn towards the building taking off running. If I don’t, I will be stay in Kageyama arms. I knock on the door causing Noya to look at me. He jogs over unlocking the front door.

"What are you doing at the front door?" he asked. He looks around me seeing Kageyama pulling off before glancing back at me. "Oh my god….." I walk inside as he closes the door locking it. "You guys totally did it!" I blush covering my face for a moment before dropping my hand.

“I….we….we’re dating,” I announce before turning to walk towards the staff kitchen. Noya is falling close behind.

“I thought you guys were going to have dinner?” he asked. “I mean I’m use to giving it up on the first date, especially if their hot but I know that is not your thing.” We head over to the fridge.

"This different," I reply. "I'm starting to remember him for the most part." I sigh. "I feel asleep had a dream about him when I woke up he was right there……"

“So you were horny?” inquires Noya. 

“Yes and no,” I scoff grabbing my breakfast out the fridge. It’s my backup so glad I have at it at the moment. “He still loves me you know…..”

“But has he accepted you?” asked Noya. “I know that was a concern of yours.”

“He has accepted me,” I reply open my yogurt as we walk back to the front. “I mean he doesn’t even bring up my past, it’s nice actually. He is respecting the fact I don’t care to know what happened.”

“But don’t you want to know?” asked Noya. “I mean you guys are in love so the relationship had to be deep.”

“It is,” I agree. Noya smirks at me.

“The sex was good wasn’t it?” he asked.

“Better than I ever thought,” I admit. “I mean I dreamed about it for years. He actually lived up to my expectations.” I blush shaking off the tingle I feel just talking about it. “It was like back to that night….”

“What night?” asks Noya sitting down on the chair in the TV area and I sit down as well stirring up my fruit yogurt.

“We had sex in a pool,” I whisper as if someone else is going to hear.

“Shut up!” exclaims Noya.

“It felt so good,” I explain. “I mean it wasn’t just sex it was passionate, just like last night.”

"I’m glad you grabbed him before someone else does," says Noya. "Especially with him playing for both teams."

“Me too,” I reply smiling. “We are dating at least taking things slow of course but I’m just hoping we’re not moving too fast.”

"Oh please," says Noya. "This is so exciting!" I chuckle before pulling out my phone sitting my yogurt down.

Hinata: Have a great day Tobio, I look forward to seeing you soon

I smile as I put my phone up.

“How was his cooking?” asked Noya.

"Fucking amazing," I gush. "He made rice and beans with some kind of meat. God, it was so good."

“So he can cook?” asks Noya. I nod my head yes smiling. “Damn.” I laugh. The rest of morning in uneventful. Noya fills me on his Ink Master TV show him and Tanaka watched last night. Sounds really cut throat I must admit. Since I didn’t bring lunch I need to go out today. I head out while Noya and Yachi stay behind watching the kids. I walk down the street stopping into a local sandwich shop. I already know what I want walking up to the counter to place my order. I pull my phone out seeing that Kageyama text me back finally.

Kageyama: Been super busy this morning but that is good. Day is going by fast. How are you love?

I blush although I know he can’t see me. This feels so good. It’s like I’m in my dream but it is expanding growing past anything sexual.

Hinata: I’m doing good, grabbing something to eat

Kageyama: I got another hour before I get to go to lunch. I’m so hungry since I didn’t have breakfast

Hinata: Awww Kage, you know you have to eat breakfast

Hinata: It’s the most important meal of the day

Kageyama: I know. My training after work is not going to go well possibly. I might be able to fuel up at lunch

Hinata: Practice?

Kageyama: Yes, I'm meeting Kuroo and Bokuto to practice for tryouts

Hinata: Right!

I completely forgot he has this whole Olympic tryouts going on. I grab my food looking at my phone like an idiot bumping into someone hard. I manage to hold on to my bag and cup but lose control of my phone. I watch as Oikawa manages to catch it. I'm relieved he caught my phone.

“You should pay better attention,” he states handing me my phone.

"Um, thanks….."I reply as I take my phone putting it in my back pocket. Is it sad that when I see him all I can think about is him getting his dick sucked by that Luna girl? Oikawa tilts his head.

“You are friends with Kageyama right?” he asked. Why is he asking me that? I guess he thought maybe Kageyama and I aren’t close.

“Yeah,” I reply after a moment. Oikawa smirks at me.

“Do you remember me yet?” he asks.

“Just a little bit,” I reply. 

"Um hm," says Oikawa. "Is it okay if I join you?"

“Uh sure,” I reply walking to a table to sit down. Oikawa sits down across from me smiling.

“How are you?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” I replied. “Um….” I chuckle nervously. “I actually don’t know what to say to you.”

"You can say anything you want," he replies. I shift nervously in my seat. "We did go to that camp together after all."

“Um hm,” I reply sipping some of my tea. I unwrap my sandwich. I can feel his eyes burning into me. "Uh, are you getting something to eat?" 

"Oh no," he replies. "Too many carbs here for my liking."

“Carbs are good for you,” I counter.

“They have too many bad carbs here,” he pouts. Makes me wonder what he is even doing in here. I notice one eye brow raises as he continues to stare at me. “You’re wearing Kageyama’s clothes…….” I begin to blush like crazy. “I apologize it was not my intent to make you uncomfortable.” I nod as I begin eating my sandwich. “Do you really not remember anything?” I was waiting for him to ask that.

“I really don’t like talking about it,” I mutter. I don’t feel comfortable revealing to him that I am starting to remember more events that happened. He might ask too many questions. I’m not in the mood for that.

“Well I had to inquire,” he replies. “I couldn’t just ignore it.” I look at him with my heart slamming in my chest because he beginning to make me mad. He is being completely rude suddenly. “Hmmm….I guess it is for the best you don’t remember anything. Later.” He stands up walking away leaving me speechless. I begin to eat my food trying not to let him ruin my mood for the day.


	21. Chapter 21

KAGEYAMA

6 WEEKS LATER

Things have been wonderful, beyond wonderful. I feel like my life is finally coming together. I got the love my life back and my tryouts went really well. I have been going to see Hinata often. He likes being at my apartment but I noticed he doesn't seem to care for Oikawa. He will ask is he home. If Oikawa is home he won't come over. I haven't questioned deeply about it because I don't want to upset him. I'm in route to pick up Hinata as Kuroo and I will be opening our letters in front of closest friends. I get to his apartment knocking on the door. Akaashi opens the door looks really nice. He is wearing a dark red button-down shirt with black slacks.

“Hey,” I greet.

"Hi Kageyama," he says stepping aside. "Come on in, Hinata is still getting ready."

“Great,” I reply. Akaashi closes the door before walking to his kitchen where I can see he is drinking already. “How was your day?”

“It was okay,” he replies with a shrug. He takes a sip from his glass. “Are you nervous about your results?”

“I think I did pretty well,” I reply. “Even if I didn’t…..I wouldn’t feel bad about it.” 

"You can't be serious?" asks Akaashi. "You have slaved for this moment, why the change?" I hear Hinata's door open. I immediately look in the direction of his room. He comes out wearing a green button-down shirt tucked into some dark green pants. His hair and eyes are popping against his outfit select. He is even wearing a green tie. His eyes meet mine. I walk over to him staring deeply into his eyes. Hinata immediately leans up kissing me as no words need to be said. I begin to breathe heavily in his mouth causing him to grab the sides of my waist pulling me closer. "Well, I guess that's my answer." Hinata pulls out of the kiss with crimson cheeks.

“What answer?” he asks clearly confused.

"Nothing," says Akaashi. "Kageyama is okay if I ride with you and Hinata? I plan to get completely wasted." Hinata looks at him worried as I feel the same way staring at Akaashi because he is always in control. He seems like he gives zero fucks right now.

“Not a problem,” I reply. 

“Is Oikawa going to be home tonight?” asked Hinata.

“He plans to go out tonight,” I reply seeing that smile spread onto Hinata’s face. Our sex life has been slow and steady as we are both getting to know each other. I noticed when he does stay the night he is not having any wet dreams so that is a bonus. He still has them from time to time but it’s when he’s not with me. I’m not sure if I should be happy about that or not. It took a while for me to even get him to discuss the dreams he was having. He was mortified and I don’t blame him. However, I’m glad he finally trusts me enough to discuss it.

Hinata does his best to chat with Akaashi on our way to the restaurant. I thought things between him and Bokuto was going well. I never really know with those two as we have been going through this for years. I pull up to the restaurant grabbing my letter out of the car. I’m nervous because I’m opening this in front of everyone. I feel Hinata grab my hand looking at me.

“Everything will be fine,” he smiles. Akaashi walks ahead of us into the restaurant. Hinata looks after him sighing. “I don’t understand how come those two can’t work out their issues.”

“A lot of history and love between them,” I reply. “I honestly think Bokuto will need to stop fucking around and commit to him.”

“Why doesn’t he?” asks Hinata as we get close to the doors.

"For reasons, I don't feel like getting into," I reply. I honestly think Bokuto doesn't want to give up the option of sleeping with someone new. If he commits to Akaashi that is it, no more girls for him. I know he hasn't slept with any other guys just Akaashi so that is at least saying something. That is not good enough for Akaashi and I don't blame him. I pull out my phone seeing Kuroo text me telling we are in the back section to the right. We are at a steakhouse. We made sure to book our table in advance. "Follow me," I tell Hinata still holding his hand. We get to the back to see Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa.

“Hey,” smiles Oikawa. 

“Hi,” I reply waving to everyone. “Oikawa, I thought you had something to do tonight?”

“How could I not be here for this,” he replies. “What’s wrong with you.” I chuckle knowing he deep down he wants me on the team but doesn’t want to admit it.

"He ordered drinks for the whole table," says Kuroo. "This here is a good man." I begin to laugh.

"Not sure if there is anything to celebrate yet," I replied pulling out Hinata's chair. He sits down as I sit down beside him.

"I'm sure you guys have good news," replies Iwaizumi. "You guys worked really hard." He looks at Hinata. "Hi, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, I don't think we have ever met."

"Nope," says Hinata shaking his hand. "I'm Hinata Shoyo."

“It’s nice to meet you,” smiles Iwaizumi. “I heard a lot about you.”

“Really?” we both say at the same time. I barely spoke of Hinata to Iwaizumi. Especially after I thought he stood me up.

"Yeah," says Oikawa. "I told Iwaizumi all about Hinata. He was such a great player."

"He still is," says Bokuto. "He played with us a few weeks ago."

“Oh….” says Oikawa. “Kageyama didn’t tell me.”

"Didn't know I had to," I replied grabbing a menu. Akaashi is reaching for the sake.

“Did you guys order an appetizer?” asks Akaashi.

"You know we did," says Bokuto. "Should be here shortly. You drunk already?"

"Don't you worry about how I am?" says Akaashi. Kenma looks at Hinata.

"Sorry for Kuroo being rude," he says. "I'm Kozema Kenma. You can call me Kenma though."

“Are you sure?” asks Hinata.

“I am,” he replies. “I don’t know how you put up with these guys at camp.” Hinata chuckles.

"I don't remember much from it but what I do remember we had a blast," says Hinata with a sparkle in his eye. I glance at him because I can tell he is remembering me but I’m not 100% sure either. I'm always afraid to push him too far. "It was a great experience."

"I'll say," says Kuroo. "Like look at us. We are doing what we dreamed of. When do we open our letters?" I shrug.

“Everyone is here if you guys wanted to open it now,” suggests Iwaizumi. “I’m really curious myself.” 

“Wait,” I reply. “Let me pick out my meal.”

"You're just going to get the rib-eye," says Hinata. "Side of mash potatoes and French green beans." I blush because he knows me so well. Ever since our moment together he has been soaking everything in like a sponge.

“Sounds like you really get Kageyama,” states Kenma. 

"Of course," says Hinata. "What kind of boyfriend would I be." He gazes at me smiling. "Go ahead and open the letter." I look at him because he said he is my boyfriend. We never discussed if we would tell our friends.

"Sounds like a plan," says Kuroo with his letter in hand. I'm still staring at Hinata. He chuckles.

“Did you need some help?” he asked. 

"Uh, excuse me for a minute," I reply bolting from the table. I head into the bathroom so I can get myself together. He's my boyfriend, we are officially dating. I look in the mirror now not so sure I want to join this team. I will be training a lot and traveling. I mean it's only 2 months but I don't know if I can handle that. I look in the mirror as I see Hinata walk into the bathroom.

"You okay?" he asks softly. I turn to face him.

“Yeah…..”I reply. “I mean the whole boyfriend comment caught me off guard.” Hinata smiles.

“I’m sorry,” he replies. “That wasn’t my intent. I….it’s hard to put into words right now. I hope you didn’t mind me telling the guys.”

“Of course not!” I exclaimed. “I have been wanting this for so long but I was afraid of pushing you. I want nothing more than to show you off to the world…..let everyone know you are mine.” Hinata walks up to my cupping the left side of my cheek.

"You never pressured me," he says leaning close. "I want to be with you, I truly love you." I glance at him before leaning down taking his lips. How could I not after he said something like that? Hinata wraps his arms around my neck pressing his body into mine. I groan into the kiss wanting to take him right now. "Tobio, we have to get back out there." I pull back gazing at him feeling almost like a hungry animal.

"Not with you saying my name like that," I muttered staring at him. Hinata blushes as I grab his chin forcing him to kiss me.

"Mmm…." he hums into my mouth before pulling away. "We can save that for later….." I grab his ass almost not wanting to wait. We just got to the restaurant but he has me ready to go.

“Fine,” I reply after kissing him for a minute. “I don’t want them coming in here seeing us like this. Let’s get back out there.” Hinata nods.

“I need just a minute,” he states with crimson cheeks. I chuckle knowing he is just as erect as I am.

“Me too,” I admit. We wait until we are suitable to walk back out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 starts 01/10/2020!!!! God I can't wait!

KAGEYAMA

We approach the table and Kuroo looks my way.

“You okay?” asked Kuroo. 

“I just got a little nervous,” I lie. “I’m ready now.” I sit down picking the envelope up. Kuroo is still holding his envelope grinning wide.

“Ready?” asked Bokuto. I nod yes while Kuroo goes ahead opening his letter. He looks so excited as I swallow the nerves that threaten to take over. I open my letter glancing down to read the wording. It is pretty formal. I wasn’t expecting much until I see congratulations and them extending me an offer. My face drops as I feel Hinata arms wrap around my neck.

“He made it!” he exclaims. He kisses my cheek. “I told you had nothing to worry about.” I’m still in shock as I look up to see Kuroo is furious as he stares at his letter.

“Man, it's cool," says Bokuto. “You never know….”

"Fuck that," says Kuroo. “A damn alternate! Are you kidding me!”

“Testero," says Kenma softly placing a hand on his shoulder. He glares at me. I can feel his hatred. Kuroo jumps up from the table walking away. “Damnit….we will be right back.” Kenma goes to comfort his best friend.

“Man, I didn't see that coming," says Bokuto running his hand through his hair. “I surely thought he made it. I mean last time he didn’t get an offer to be an alternate.”

“Did he do anything wrong?” asked Akaashi. “Kuroo is very passionate about the game. He worked so hard….”

"I doubt it," says Bokuto. “I think competition this time around might have been tough.” He signs grabbing some sake. “Damn I feel like I failed him.”

"You didn't," says Iwaizumi. "You did everything you could for him." I'm excited but I'm still thinking about poor Kuroo.

"The server came while you guys were gone," says Akaashi. “I placed your orders for you.”

"Thank you," says Hinata. "I'm starving."

"I have them bringing some more bread," says Iwaizumi. The mood is now a little glum with Kuroo not being on the team. He finally comes back to the table with evidence he had been crying. None of us say anything to him because what can you really say? Nothing can make this better except him being accepted on the team. We proceed to finish our nice dinner with Kuroo getting completely trashed. I’m heading out of the restaurant nice and full and ready to get Hinata back into my arms. Akaashi is right behind us until Bokuto calls out to him.

“Hey Akaashi," he says. "Would you mind coming back to my place tonight. I'm not sure if I want to be alone with Kuroo.” Akaashi clearly looks surprised.

“What do you mean?” he asks folding his arms.

"It's not what your applying," Bokuto says. "He's going to be all depressed and I just want to cuddle." Akaashi tilts his head to the side.

"Say what you really want," says Akaashi. “You want to fuck.” Bokuto blushes.

“Lower your voice,” he mutters.

“Why?” asks Akaashi. “Everyone knows our damn business anyway.”

“Is that a yes?” he asks hopefully. Akaashi sighs and I know it is.

"Hinata, I will see you tomorrow," he says. "Thanks again for the ride Kageyama.”

“It’s cool,” I reply. “Bokuto can I talk to you for a minute.” I give Hinata my car keys. “Can you start the car?” He looks at me curiously as to what I am doing but doesn’t want to ask. Akaashi is standing still as Bokuto jogs over to me.

“What’s up man,” he questions.

“What the hell are you doing?” I ask him. I am trying to remain calm but I’m seriously annoyed. 

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“With Akaashi,” I replied. “Look I usually mind my business but sadly your shit is affecting my boyfriend. Akaashi is very close to Hinata’s heart and you keep toying with him.”

"I'm not toying with him," says Bokuto defensively. “How can you even think that?”

“Seriously!” I exclaim lowly. “Why haven’t you asked him to be yours yet?” Bokuto shifts his eyes. “That’s my point. Look either man up and date him or leave him the fuck alone.”

"I'm not forcing him to come home with me," says Bokuto clearly feeling guilty. I’m honestly sick of his shit myself. Akaashi loves him. Bokuto seems to not fully understand that or doesn’t want to.

“That man loves you damnit,” I hiss. “He would follow you over a cliff.” I run my hands through my hair to calm my nerves. “Whatever Bokuto. Do whatever the fuck you want to do but I know if I was in your shoes I would be treasuring every single moment. I don’t ever talk about this but I lost Hinata. He was my first love. Losing him changed me forever. I finally found him and he didn’t fucking remember me.” Bokuto looks like he feels terrible.

"I'm sorry man," he says. "I'm just scared."

“Scared of what?” I ask in confusion. “There is nothing to be afraid of. Being in love with the right person is indescribable. Just try giving yourself to him, he won’t hurt you. Remember Akaashi is your best friend, he loves you, all of you.” Bokuto nods his head as I see Akaashi looking over curious as to what we were talking about. “Go ahead and take him home. Tell him we were talking about our volleyball schedule. I’ll talk to you later.” Bokuto nods his head yes before waving and turning to walk back over to Akaashi. I get into my car with Hinata staring at me. “What?”

"That is why I love you," he says. "You didn't have to do that."

"You don't know what we were talking about," I say buckling my seatbelt. Hinata leans in kissing my cheek.

“I know what you did,” he replies. “Nothing more needs to be said. Let’s get home so you can make love to me.” I almost choke hearing him say it like that. I take off towards the condo. Hinata is more touchy than usual. His hand gliding all over my thighs, arms, shoulder, I can tell him really wants me. I’m hard as hell and he didn’t even do anything serious. Hinata is panting by the time we pull up to the condo. Soon as I get out of the car Hinata is jumping into my arms kissing me. His legs wrapped tightly around my waist, his cock pressing firmly against my abs. His tongue is licking the inside of my mouth.

“Ohhh….." I groan wondering if us making things official to our small circle of friends set him off. I have never seen him this forward with wanting to have sex with me. Hinata finally climbs down looking at me his cheeks stained crimson. He grabs my hand leading me to the condo. I watch his ass in those dress pants the whole walk glad no one is in the hall to see my bulging erection. At this point, I'm not sure if I care. I unlock the door. I don't even get to close it as Hinata is on me, kissing me aggressively. "Ahhh……” I moan closing the door with one hand. “W-wait…..let me lock the door.” I lock the door turning around to Hinata ripping my shirt open buttons flying everywhere. “Holy shit……” Hinata drops to his knees undoing my belt panting hard. “Whoa…..slow down…..” Hinata releases my dick from the confinement of my pants and briefs. 

“Mmm……" moans Hinata taking my crown into his mouth like he just didn’t eat.

“Ahhh….."I moaned looking down at him. Hinata opens his eyes as he takes more of my head into his mouth. He begins to bob his head sucking his mouth as tight as he can. "Awww…..fuck…..” I slide my hands into his hair as he starts to shake his head from left to right providing me a new sense of pleasure. “Ohhh….Shoyo…..haaahhh….." I massage my hands into his scalp as he sucks my dick. I'm standing there enjoying my boyfriend on his knees sucking me off. “Haa…..haaaa……..” I slowly begin to thrust my hips into Hinata warm wet mouth.

“Mmmpphh……” he moans not skipping a beat.

“Fuck…….” I mutter watching Hinata. I have always wanted to get head from him as well as I have wanted to give it but we haven't gotten around to it yet. Hinata hits my feel good spot. “Aarrgghhh……shit…..aahhhh…” Hinata pulls off my cock slowly followed by drool dripping down his chin. I pull him off his knees taking on those caramel brown eyes. I kiss him not caring that he has drool on his face.

“Ohh Tobio…..” he moans. “I love you……”

“Yessss….." I moan. Hinata pulls out of the kiss leading me to the bedroom. The excitement built in within my chest has me panting for some more contact. Hinata removes his pants first revealing a black thong. His ass looks better than it did when we were in our teens. "Ohhhh…..” Hinata raises his dress shirt in a teasing manner running his hand over his abs gazing at me. I bite my lip as I make my over to him in a flash. I kiss him palming his ass with both hands.

“Aaarrrgghhh….." moans Hinata. I slide my tongue into his mouth before dropping my own pants. I kick everything off including my briefs. I back Hinata up towards my bed until he falls over. His cock is at full attention. I run my hands over his thighs watching him as he pants. I lean over unbuttoning his shirt because I like it. Otherwise, I would be ripping it off as he did my shirt. I kiss Hinata's neck soon as I get his shirt open. My hand slides up his chest touching his nipple lightly. "Uuugghh…..” I bite my bottom lip feeling my dick spasm. Staring down at him I’m not sure what I want to do to him. I can’t decide how I want to please him. That’s okay…..now we have plenty of time. I hook my finger around the thong sliding them off. I run my hands down his legs slowly whimpering because I want to be inside him so badly but I also want to blow his mind. I push his legs back spreading them apart. “Ah-hhhaaa……”

"What is this?" I asked eyeing the black plug in between his cheeks. Hinata covers his face blushing.

"You can pull it out," he says slowly removing his hands from his face. "I wanted to be well stretched for tonight." I gaze at the plugin. I put my finger through the little ring and slowly begin to pull it out. "Nnnggghhh….." I'm surprised at how big the plug is by the time I pull it out. It is shaped like an ice cream cone except solid, black and smooth including the tip. Hinata is panting as I stare at the plug. I set aside on the bed walking to my draw to grab my lube and condoms. I'm not going to want to leave his side again for the rest of the night.

I pour the lube over my fingers more than pleased I will be able to slide to inside of him. I lean over him leaning down feeling this energy pour off of him, affecting me. I feel like I'm becoming drunk off his emotions. I rub my nose against his nose softly before kissing him. Hinata slides his hands into my hair rutting against me. 

“Ahhh….mmmm…..”I moan feeling his dick against my lower abs. I slide my hands down between his legs. I pull out of the kiss to gaze at him as I slowly slide in one finger. “Hinata……” He curves his back as I begin to move my finger in a slow steady rhythm. 

“Ohhh….Kageyama…." he moans. I lean down sucking on his neck as I continue to move my finger back and forth. Fuck ugh…..I could be inside of him in an instant. He didn’t wear that plug for nothing after all. I allow the love I have for him to flow through my body into my fingertips. “Hhhaaa……” 

“Mmmpphhh…..”I moan. I feel like he can feel what I’m feeling. I finger him a little while longer before adding a second finger. Hinata body begins to quiver.

“Fuuccckkk…..nnggghhh….." he moans rolling his hips. He looks as if he is experiencing great pleasure from my hands. His ass starts to throb around my fingers. "Tobioooo……..ahhhh……”

“Ahhh……” I moan pulling my fingers back quickly. Not yet….not yet. 

“Ha….ha…." whimpers Hinata before swallowing hard. I grab the condom ripping it open quickly. Hinata slowly sits up. "I want to ride you….." I raise an eyebrow because he has never been on top. I nod my head yes laying down on my bed once I have my condom in place. Hinata lays on top kissing me passionately.

“Mmm…..” I moan into his mouth as I wrap my arms around his waist. “Ohhh……haaa……” He feels so soft, so smooth like buttermilk. 

“Tobio….." he moans softly pulling away to straddle me. I try to even my breathing as I feel like I'm on edge. I feel so much build up, the need to release so much inside of Hinata. He looks at me as he begins to slide down on my cock.

“Ggggaahhh……” I groan as his ass grips me tightly all the way down. “Hahhh…..shit…..” I moan once he is fully inside of me. Hinata pants as he begins to rock his hips slowly. I moan as I watch him above me winding those hips ever so slowly. “Ahhhh…..yeahhhh….uuggghhh…..” Hinata leans down kissing me. He’s so passionate tonight that it is blowing my mind. I know he wanted to do this tonight most likely in celebration of me getting on the team. I mewl into my boyfriend making love to me….I know that is what he is doing. After a while, Hinata sits upright rolling his hips slight faster. "Nnnngghhhh…….Hinata are you okay?” I couldn’t help it, I had to ask. He looks down at me intensely slowing back down.

“I’m fine….." he pants. I look up at him because yes he is fine but this…..I sit upright placing my arms around his waist.

"It's okay," I tell him leaning close to him as he closes his eyes as if looking at me is too much for him.

“I remember you…." he says above a whisper. I feel my dick jerk inside of him causing me to moan.

“Ahhh….” I groan closing my eyes leaning my forehead against his. “You remember me? For real?” I open my eyes and he is looking at me, really looking at me. 

"I remember everything," he says slowly as he still moves his hips. "As you can tell my heart, my body, my soul never stopped loving you…..it was always searching for you….” I kiss Hinata with everything thrusting up inside of him unable to contain myself. “Ahhhh…..Tobio…..”

“Yesss…..” I moan. “Ahhh……” Hinata and I engage in sloppy heavy kissing as we continue to make love. I didn’t think he would ever remember me, remember what we had. I love him, all of him, no matter who he is or what he does he is the love of my life. I hold on to his hips as I begin to grind against his prostate.

“Godddd…..nnnggghhhh….." moans Hinata as his nails dig into my shoulders. "Hahhh……ha….”

“Mmm…..”I groan. “I love you….ahhh…..I love you…..” Hinata stares at me as he begins to meet my thrust with his eyes rolling into the back of his head before he is focusing back on me.

“Marry me Tobio,” he moans grinding his hips. I gaze at him in shock. Hinata eyes flutter as he moans. I smirk leaning in taking his lips. “Haaaa…..is that a yes?”

“It is….” I moan into his mouth. “Of course, I will marry you.” Hinata starts to tremble throwing me off. I look at him to see he is crying. “Shoyo…..don’t cry……” He lays his head on my shoulder as he begins to grind harder on me, convulsing around my cock. “Ahhh….ffuucckk….” My hands slide down to his ass giving him a grip.

“Tobio….." he mutters. "I'm going to cum….ahhh….ha….”

“Ohhh……”I moan thrusting up into him harder than before. He didn’t even have to tell me because that pulsing he does on my dick always gives him anyway.

“You’re making me cum….." he cries as he begins to shudder tightening around me. "Arrrrggghhhh…….goddddd……uuggghhhh……….” Hinata reaching his climax sent me into overdrive. 

“Ahhhhh……” I groan. “Haaaa……..shit……haaaa…….” I release inside of my condom cumming hard as I grip his ass. Hinata and I moan together in total bliss as we ride our climax. I fall back on my mattress with Hinata quickly laying on top of me completely spent. I hug him close as if he is going to disappear again. “You really remember me?”


	23. Chapter 23

KAGEYAMA

"Yeah…." Hinata says softly as his fingers move up and down my arm. "Since I met you my memories have started to come back. It's like…..you were my missing link." I kiss the hair on the top of his head as my hand rubs his waist up and down. I hold back tears because deep down I believe that. I believe I was the missing piece. He loves me that much and I love him. I blink back happy tears as I don't want to come off as an oversensitive idiot. "How come you didn't try out for the Olympic the first time you could?"

"What?" I ask. "We just got in engaged and that is your first question?" Hinata lifts his head resting upon his hand that is resting on my chest staring me.

“Answer the question,” he replies. “I’m asking for a reason.” I sigh before meeting his eyes closing my own because it is embarrassing.

“I was heartbroken,” I admit. “Playing…..playing without you was hard, it wasn’t the same. Every time I tried to play it just hurt.” I open my eyes in time to see a tear fall down his cheek. 

"Playing with you…." he says slowly. "Is everything. It's why I haven't felt the passion to play before….you weren't a part of it." I stare at him realizing how intertwined we are. I lean up kissing him passionately.

“I love you…..” I tell him against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispers before kissing me. 

“What is it like?” I ask against his lips. “Remembering?” Hinata pulls away looking at me. 

“It was weird,” he replies after a minute. “It was strange to wake up each day remembering more.” He sighs. “I remember who I am now as well as then.” He glances at me rubbing his eyes. “You have no idea how much it means to me that you accepted me, you loved me this whole time.” I hug Hinata as he buries his face in my chest. I don’t bother holding back the tears. I truly thought I would never see him again. Then I thought he would never remember me, remember us. 

We dry our tears. After that we get some ice cream from the kitchen having dessert. We watch some volleyball talking about things I can try out during training. Now that I’m on the Olympic team I know it will be up to them on how I train and what I need to do on the court. It still feels wonderful to be able to talk about volleyball with Hinata, my love. We make love numerous more times before finally deciding to let sleep take us.

I awake the next morning feeling pretty good. I can’t help but smile thinking about how Hinata asked me to marry him. I mean sure we are young but why the hell not? He is the love of my life after all. I reach out to touch him but grab nothing but comforter. I open my eyes noticing he is not in bed. I wonder if he is in the bathroom? I wanted to cuddle…..maybe more. I want to discuss more about us getting married. I actually have a few ideas in mind. After a few minutes I get up walking over to my bathroom noticing Hinata is not in there. Cooking breakfast maybe? I go to open my door but hearing Oikawa voice causes me to stop moving.

“You remember now?” Oikawa asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” hisses Hinata. He sounds so angry. He really dislikes Oikawa but why? “Please let me alone.”

"You’re going to seriously tell me you didn't feel the chemistry between us?" asked Oikawa lowly. Not low enough because I certainly heard that. I'm doing my best to keep myself calm and listen for more information. “From what I remember you were pretty sensitive to the touch.”

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” cries Hinata. I can hear the shaking in his voice a little. What the hell? “I was young and not very well in control of my body.”

"I thought you said you didn't remember?" asked Oikawa. I bite my lip with it dawning on me these two have a history. As far as when and where I don't know. Who the fuck am I kidding? Oikawa clearly mentioned did he remember so this means something happened at camp. When the fuck did that happen? We were together every moment of the day once we got closer. I step back from my door folding my arms not wanting to hear any more. Depending on what I hear I may end up going off on one or both of them. After what feels like forever the door opens with Hinata walking into my room.

"Hey…." he says shyly. I can't help but stare at the guy I love. He is such a beautiful person inside and out. "You're up."

"I would have still been sleeping if you had not left my side," I tell him. Hinata walks up hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around him holding on for dear life. I try not to think about what I just heard but it’s pretty difficult. Hinata sighs into my chest as his hands slide up my back. “Everything okay?” Hinata is still holding me tightly. I know he is upset. His little body feels all tense.

"I….I have something to tell you," he says lowly.

“Okay,” I reply pulling out of the hug. I hope it is about this Oikawa bullshit because if not I’m going to ask him. It’s taking everything in me to not demand to know what happened between them. Hinata and I walk over to my bed. I get back under the covers since I’m still naked, Hinata is wearing one of my tee shirts with nothing on underneath. He sits down with the sadness in his eyes are so heavy. I decide to say something first because it seems like he is struggling to get his thoughts together. “Why are you so upset? Do you not want to really get married?”

“No!” he exclaims. “I meant that more than anything. I’m scared you aren’t going to want me anymore after what I tell you…..” I glare at him trying to put on my calm face.

“You won’t know for sure until you tell me,” I reply softly. “I can’t see there being any reason I wouldn’t.” Hinata is breathing hard. I grab his hand quickly. “It’s okay Hinata, don’t have a panic attack. Just tell me what you need to.” He nods closing his eyes.

"You know how I have been remembering camp," he says lightly.

"Yes," I reply still holding his hand. I can tell he needs my support although he is afraid.

“I also remembered briefly hooking up with Oikawa,” he mutters. 

“What!” I exclaim unable to hide my shock. Hinata eyes are shiny from unleased tears.

"I only get bits and pieces," cries Hinata. "All I remember is him saying that I couldn't be completely satisfied by you and h-he would show me how I was really suppose to feel. I didn't mean for it to happen but….he was so forceful."

“Are you saying my friend raped you?” I asked my voice laced with anger. Hinata opens his eyes.

"No, of course not," says Hinata. "I didn't fight him after a while and just let it happen…..I couldn’t stop from…….” I feel like my heart is crushed. I thought I was the only one who had Hinata. Furthermore, Oikawa what the fuck! Hinata begins to cry. I would comfort him but I'm too pissed off. I can’t believe this happened.

“When did this happen?” I ask him coldly.

"I think it was the morning you left camp,” he cries. “I just remember being really upset and sad. Please don’t be mad at me. I love you, I love you so much.”

"I can't say that I'm not mad because I am," I say to him. "I mean….this is hard to swallow. You willingly slept with my friend…." 

“That’s not entirely true!” cries Hinata. I get out of bed with my anger rising. 

"I'm going to take a shower……” I mutter. “I can’t talk right now………fuck!” I wasn’t going to shower until a little later but I need to get away from him right now. This feels like he betrayed me. I almost feel ill just thinking about it. The hot shower actually does manage to soothe me. As I'm drying myself with the towel I come out to my room to see Hinata is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be rough. Fair warning......


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sexual assault and rape in this chapter. Feel free to skip.

HINATA

“Thanks for coming to get me Noya,” I sniffle getting into his car. Noya looks at me very concerned.

“What happened?” he asked. “I thought everything was going great. Why are you crying? Did Kageyama not make the team?” I wipe my eyes with heart hurting.

“No,” I replied. “He made the team. We actually got engaged last night.”

“Get the fuck out of here!” exclaims Noya jumping onto the main road. “I don’t understand though……you’re clearly upset.” I would much rather share this information with Akaashi than Noya. Akaashi may be able to relate to this more so than Noya.

“I remembered that I hooked up with Kageyama’s friend," I explain blinking back tears. I wish I didn’t remember……why did I remember. "It was awful….I don't know what I was thinking at that moment. I don’t really fucking know!"

“Whoa…..” says Noya. “That sounds pretty serious. Who is it?”

“That’s not important,” I reply quickly. 

"It is," says Noya. “If it wasn’t important you wouldn’t be freaking out.” I sigh.

“It was Oikawa,” I reply after a while. Noya's mouth opens in shock.

"His best friend and teammate?" questions Noya glaring at me. “What the fuck were you thinking!”

“I don’t know!” I cry with tears running down my face. I couldn’t hold them in anymore. All I can think about is how I could lose Kageyama behind this. “I can only tell you what happens…..”

_I awake in the morning when I hear some shuffling. I squeeze what I think is Kageyama but it is my pillow. I sit up slowly looking around. I see Oikawa walking from what was his dresser._

_“Morning shrimp,” he smiles._

_“Morning,” I yawn stretching. “Did Kageyama go to breakfast?”_

_“As if he would go without you,” says Oikawa with a slight chuckle. “He’s gone.”_

_“What!” I exclaim._

_“Yeah,” sighs Oikawa. “His dad came around 7 instead of 8. Kageyama didn’t want to wake you. He told me to tell you to check you phone.” I get up running over to my phone to see Kageyama sent me a text._

_Kageyama: Morning Hinata, I’m sorry I had to leave without saying good bye but it’s not really good bye. We will be meeting up soon so we can discuss our moving arrangements. I thought this training camp was the best thing ever but meeting you has topped that. Don’t cry, I will see you soon._

_I can’t help it as I wipe the tears that are coming to my eyes. My heart is aching and he hasn’t even been gone that long._

_“Everything okay?” asked Oikawa worriedly. I nod my head yes._

_“Everything is fine,” I reply softly. I take my phone with me to my bed and proceed to text Kageyama. I know people say love is a powerful thing but I had no idea what that meant until now. I lay there thinking about how much I just want to be around him. I close my eyes drifting back to sleep feeling overwhelmed with the fact my boyfriend is gone. A wake sometime later. I am not sure if it was because of the fact I’m no longer sleepy or the warmth I feel. “Kageyama….haa……” I open my eyes feeling warm lips on the side of my neck. “Ahhhh……” I thrust my hips wondering if I am dreaming this feeling. “Haaa….hahhh……” The feeling isn’t going away. This is very much real. My eyes widen as I remember Kageyama left! He is already gone. Why do I feel this way?_

_“You really like him don’t you….” I recognize Oikawa voice in my ear. He is laying behind me his body so close I can feel his erection pressing against me. I didn’t realize his hand was in my shorts until he started stroking me._

_“Gaahh…..” I cry._

_“You’re so hard…..” he whispers into my ear. I try to move away from him but Oikawa holds me in place. “Where are you going?” he asks continuing to stroke me. “No need to run away. I haven’t shown you the pleasure I can bring you?”_

_“I don’t need you to show me shit,” I hiss. Oikawa grip tightens on my erection. “Haa….ahh….ahh…..” He begins to tighten his grip around my crown as he continues to stroke my dick._

_“Doesn’t sound like it…..” mutters Oikawa. I turn my face into my pillow trying to fight how good he is making me feel. It is nothing like what I feel with Kageyama, this is…..different. Oikawa lets my cock go and I feel like I can breathe again. I go to sit up. My goal is to get to the bathroom locking myself inside until he leaves. Oikawa pushes me down on my mattress._

_“What the hell are you doing!” I shout at him pushing him back. “Please just leave me alone.” His hand easily pushes down on my chest._

_“You’re not leaving me like this,” says Oikawa pulling out his dick out of his shorts. He smirks at me. “Be a good boy and take care of me.”_

_“I don’t want to!” I reply. “You can take of that yourself.”_

_“I always have others take care of my needs,” says Oikawa glaring at me. “No need for me to do it myself.” No way! Oh my god……. “Besides this is the chance for me to really show you true pleasure.” Oikawa begins to slide off my shorts with my legs kicking at him. “God you’re pretty feisty. I bet you feel great.”_

_“Stop it!” I cry. “My mom is coming……” Oikawa causes me to lose my breath as he pushes his body weight on top of me. “Oikawa….nooo…..ahhh……”Oikawa wasted no time pushing his way inside of me. I can feel his dick jerking inside of me._

_“Fuck……” he moans. “You’re so soft…..” I am because I made love to my love last night. Kageyama._

_“Oikawa….haaa….” I cry as he begins to thrust inside of me. I do know this wrong, very wrong._

_“Haaa….ahhh…..” pants Oikawa thrusting his hips. “Mmm…..maybe this is why Kageyama wanted you to himself….hahhh…..ha……..”_

_“No……” I cry. “Please stop.” Oikawa leans back enough to watch me. He begins to smirk._

_“Hmmm…..” he groans. “I bet it is right here.”_

_“Gah……” I gasp. He locates my prostate much quicker than Kageyama did. Makes me wonder has he has sex with guys before. I don’t recall Kageyama every mentioning this._

_“Yeeah……” he moans. “That’s it…..” Oikawa hits my spot much harder than before. My eyes begin to flutter as I fight against the pleasure my body feels._

_“Uugghhh……” I cry out arching my back. My pleasure is starting to increase despite me not wanting this. My body is beginning to feel warmer as I fight to not climax. I only want to only have sex with Kageyama. Maybe if I can make Oikawa finish he will leave me alone. Oikawa buries his face into the side of my neck kissing it before biting down. “Haaa….haa…..” Fuck that I want to get away from me. I hit my fists against his back trying to get him to stop. “Ahhh…..stop…..s-stop…….”_

_“You fucking like it…..” he hisses in my ear. “You’re twitching around my cock as we speak.”_

_“T-that’s not true…..” I sob. “G-get off me……” Oikawa begins to thrust harder. “Oh my god….aahhh……” He is slamming into my spot causing me to see stars. I didn’t want this, I didn’t ask for this…... “Aahhh…..ahhh….”_

_“Give me a chance like you did Kageyama,” he hisses before growling. W-what? “I like you……I know you like me too. You could like me more……” Oikawa grinds into my prostate._

_“Hhhaaggghhh……..” I howl as my body begins to quiver._

_“Gggaahhh……” grumbles Oikawa snapping his hips. “I’m going to cum so deep in your ass…..fuck…..….” My eyes shoot open. “Yeah…..take this shit…mmpphh……..”_

_“No! Haaa……haa…..” I weep. “Please don’t……ahh….ahhh…..” Oikawa thrusts become deeper, faster hitting my spot. He leans against my lips kissing me as I try to turn my head away from him._

_“You want me…..” pants Oikawa slowing his hips. “Admit it….ahhh….ahhh….that’s why your ass is sucking me in……haaa….haaa…..” Oikawa goes back to licking around my mouth as I turn away from him. He grabs my chin forcing me to look at him. I close my eyes not wanting to see his face. “Give me a chance Hinata…..I can show you so much……” I feel as if I can’t think feeling my groin heat up. As if Oikawa can sense what is happening inside my body his hips begin to gain speed. No…..no, I can’t stop the pleasure from exploding inside of my body._

_“Aaaggggaahhh……” I cry as my body begins to climax against my will. My eyes squeeze shut as my orgasm hit me hard. I bend my back as my climax still courses through my body. “Hhaaa…..haa…..”_

_“Yes…..” pants Oikawa. “That’s it……that’s it…..shit…..” I moan lowly as Oikawa still rubs my spot before cumming. “Aaah…..aagggaahhh…..yesss…..ha….haaa……” Oikawa hips slow down as he leans over me panting hard. “Whew that has got to be a record.” I lay there in shock not believing what just happened. Oikawa pulls out allowing me to feel his cum leaking out. His phone rings and he goes to snatch his phone off his bunk. “Hey mom, you’re early. Of course, I am ready. I will be there in less than 5 minutes.” He ends the call as I just lay there. He glances at me. “You look pretty out of it. I told you, you hadn’t experienced real pleasure. With me you came in what? Five minutes.” He chuckles and I see nothing funny about this. “I have a lot more where that came from. I can last much longer but I had to rush things a bit. I’m sure you understand.” Kageyama is my first love and I feel like I cheated on him. We weren’t even official, but it still hurts. I can feel the tears come to my eyes as Oikawa grabs his items leaving me laying in a puddle of mess._


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who made it through the last chapter. I know it was rough. It will get better from here :-)

HINATA 

“Oh…..” says Noya pulling up to my apartment. “Is it okay if I come up so we can discuss this some more?”

“Sure,” I replied. Noya locates a close parking space. I sigh as I’m just glad that I stopped crying for now. I wish I never remembered Oikawa at all. Maybe I shouldn’t have told Kageyama I remember hooking up with Oikawa. I just felt like he deserved to know the truth. The guilt was getting to me. I get out my keys leading Noya into the apartment. I know Akaashi is over at Bokuto apartment so we can talk without hearing them fucking. I lead him over to the living room sitting down.

“So….." he says slowly. "There is no nice way to say this…….it sounds like you were raped. You told Oikawa to stop. He should have backed off. I mean this guy sounded like he forced himself on you. Like he was getting off on it……..” I rub my eyes with my heart hurting once more.

“I wasn’t so sure…..” I mutter. “I mean did he really rape me though….he was certainly aggressive. God, I wish I could have forgotten that but I remembered something worse than that."

“Worse than that?” asked Noya. “I didn’t think anything could be worse than that.” I sigh.

"I saw Oikawa the day of my accident," I tell him. "I'm never going to tell Kageyama that.”

“What the shit!” he replies. “How does Kageyama not know?”

“Oikawa never told him,” I replied. “I was trying to surprise Kageyama. He had given me his address because we were going to meet up that weekend. I decided to come in a day earlier to see him. I was biking to his city but Oikawa spotted me. He was trying to be all friendly but I wanted nothing to do with him. I couldn’t get over what happened between us. I told him I was going to tell Kageyama what happened. He was so angry he started yelling at me. I got scared as he tried to grab me. I sped off on my bike at the wrong time getting hit by a car passing by…..”

“Holy shit…..” mutters Noya. “Not only did Oikawa rape you he also saw you get hurt and was mostly the cause?” Noya puts his face in his hands. "God I really wish you hadn't remembered that." 

“Please stop saying he raped me…..”I muttered.

“He did fucking rape you!” shouts Noya his voice laced with anger. He is now standing over me with his fist balled up. I begin to cry unable to hold back the tears. I really wish Akasshi was here, I need him. He would know just what to say. “I’m sorry Shoyo, I’m sorry……” Noya sits down hugging me to calm down as I can feel an anxiety attack coming as I struggle to breath a little. Noya rubs my back up and down until I’m no longer crying. 

“I…I wish I never remembered,” I muttered. “Like almost 2 months ago I ran into Oikawa on lunch. I got a bad vibe from him. I didn’t know it was this bad.”

“When did you remember?” asked Noya.

"About a month ago," I admit. "After that, I made sure to stay away from him. Even the day I ran into him he was weird. I didn’t like the way I felt around him. Sadly, he was at the dinner last night.”

“Oh man…," says Noya.

“It wasn’t so bad with him there,” I reply. “He didn’t corner me until I ran into him at the condo. Like he was trying to say we should be together. I mean he sounded fucking nuts.”

“Didn’t Kageyama say the same thing to you?” asked Noya. I think about Noya question. Kageyama approach was completely different from Oikawa. 

“Actually no,” I replied. “Kageyama treated me right. He never pressured me into anything.” I sigh. “I love that man more than life itself. He was so upset this morning I just couldn’t stay…..”

"I think you should explain to him what happened with Oikawa," says Noya. “I don’t blame Kageyama for being upset but I mean knowing the fact you told Oikawa you didn’t want to have sex. Jesus, you went to go see Kageyama too….that is a big deal.”

“I can’t tell him about my accident,” I reply shaking my head no. “This alone almost killed him. I’m not sure if he even wants to still marry me. He probably thinks I am a cheater. I’m not, I love him. I have only loved him.” I check my phone to see no text or calls from Kageyama making me sniffle holding back tears.

"I think you’re making a mistake not telling him," says Noya folding his arms. “So how did this engagement happen?” I blush remembering how it happened.

“Um during sex,” I chuckle. Noya begins to laugh. It’s nice to see him smiling. Especially after telling him what happened at camp with Oikawa.

“Seriously?” he asks. I nod my head yes.

“Yeah…..”I sigh. “I was pulling out all the stops because I remembered him, my love for him. He actually stopped me during sex wanting to know why I was acting like this. I told him I remembered him….then right before I climaxed I asked him to marry me.” Noya is grinning.

“That is awesome,” he replies. “I can see now why you wouldn’t want to tell Kageyama the full story. I know it is going to hurt him.” I nod my head yes. “I know he loves you though. I can tell by the things he does for you, the way he talks to you. Everything is going to be okay, just give him a little space okay.” I nod my head in agreement. I hope Kageyama will forgive me. I don’t know if I can handle him not wanting me anymore. Not after all of this…..I finally remember the love of my life.


	26. Chapter 26

KAGEYAMA

I signed a lease agreement a week ago to move out. Oikawa smiled saying how proud he was I’m finally getting my own place. I don’t want him anywhere near my fiancé. I’m keeping that thought to myself. Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa helped me move. I have a dining table being delivered tomorrow as well as a new living room sofa set. I decided to have the love seat placed in my bedroom as I did in the condo. It doesn’t look as nice seeing this the bedroom is a little smaller. I appreciate the guys help. I brought them some beers to show my appreciation. I’m standing as I drink from my beer.

"This place is nice," says Iwaizumi looking around. Our voices are echoing off the walls since it is still bare.

“Thanks,” I replied. “I like it.”

“I hope you dress it up and get a new sofa set,” notes Kuroo. I have but that is none of his business.

"I don't have company like that anyway," I reply. "Why do you even care?"

"Man, you could be having a housewarming party," says Kuroo. "Right now, there is nowhere for anyone to sit." I don't want a party at all so I'm not going to tell him about a new sofa set yet. Bokuto phones start going off. He answers the phone walking away from us. Kuroo chuckles.

“You know that’s Akaashi,” he states.

"I'm glad they were able to work things out," says Iwaizumi. "I think Bokuto needed to slow down a bit."

“What!” exclaims Oikawa. “He is still young. I say enjoy the fruits. We got another 2 times tops to be on the team.”

"I do have to agree," says Kuroo. "How is he going to handle the groupies this year?"

"Groupies," snorts Oikawa. "You should see how the other team flirts with us. God hooking up with a gymnast is like the best." I have to fight from cutting my eyes at him. Every time I look at him, I think about him fucking my boyfriend. I drink heavily from my beer trying to calm my nerves.

“Damn I wish I could be there,” mutters Kuroo. He is still down about not making the team which is understandable. I hate even bringing up the Olympics with him around. 

"You can try out next time," says Iwaizumi. "Keep practicing, you just might make it next time."

"But there will be younger people at that time!" he exclaims. “The competition will be tougher!” He drinks some of his beer clearly annoyed. I must give Iwaizumi kudos for being positive. Iwaizumi gets the hint to drop it. Bokuto walks back over to us.

"Sorry about that," says Bokuto. "Since we are done I'm about to go spend some time with my boyfriend." I chuckle because he is now acting like a lovesick puppy. I'm still glad he took my advice though. "Oh and Akaashi said Hinata wants you to call him." I have spoken to Hinata through text but I haven't seen him in the past couple of weeks. He doesn't even know that I moved. I'm going to go pick him up tonight to bring him back here so we can talk. I have had some time to deal with my feelings.

“Will do,” I say holding up my beer. Oikawa smirks.

“How are things with you and shrimp?” he inquires. “I noticed he hasn’t been around lately.”

“So?” questions Iwaizumi. “Are you even home enough to notice how often he has seen his boyfriend.” Kuroo starts laughing as do I. Oikawa is rarely home so Iwaizumi isn’t wrong.

"Everything is great," I replied. "In fact, I need to go pick him up shortly."

"Well I guess that is our queue," says Kuroo chugging more of his beer. "So you planning to fuck him in every room?"

“Idiot that is for when you get a house,” I replied chuckling. “And it’s none of your damn business.” The guys laugh. “Oikawa can I talk to you for a minute.” He nods.

"I'll be right out," he tells Iwaizumi and Kuroo who are walking out the front door. He turns back to look at me. "What's up?"

"I know," I tell him coldly. I want him to see how serious I am about this. I’m dropping the friendly act. Oikawa has his poker face on, but I know I just rattled him.

“Whatever do you mean?” asked Oikawa. 

"Just know that I know," I say calmly again. Oikawa glares at me. We just stare at each other with the intensity increasing by the second. Oikawa scoffs rolling his eyes.

“Is this why you moved out?” he asked.

“Doesn’t matter why I moved out,” I replied. “I just wanted you to know I know.” I had to keep from saying more. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction that he has greatly upset me. I almost don’t even want to be friends with him. I’m willing to forgive him as long as he stays the fuck away from Hinata from this point on. Oikawa loves sex and I can’t put it past him to put the moves on my fiancé. 

“There is no way you know,” he states. “You are way too calm.” I ball up my fist losing my cool.

“I know you fucked my boyfriend!” I growl at him. “You just have to have everyone Oikawa……you’re disgusting.” I can tell my comment hurt his feelings. Oikawa may like sleeping around but deep down I know he cares about how it looks on the outside. His imagine is very important to him.

"Look," he says holding up his hand. "I can't help it that I kind of liked the little guy.” He liked Hinata? What the hell is he talking about! “He wasn't even enjoying the sex you were giving him so not my fault." Are you fucking kidding me!

“We only had sex three times back then!” I yell at him with my fist balled up. “I had never been with a guy…..you know what it doesn’t matter. Just be glad I’m still friends with your ass. What you did is unforgivable in most people eyes.” 

“You never confirmed you were in a relationship with him,” says Oikawa shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t give a fuck!” I hiss in his face ready to knock his ass out. “The fact that you knew I was into him should have been enough for you to back the fuck off.” Oikawa folds his arms like I’m the one in the wrong.

“I didn’t think you were that serious about him,” he replies. “I thought it was just some camp romance. I shouldn’t be surprised since he wanted to confess to you anyway the day he tried to see you. I’m sure he explained all that to you.” Come again?

"Sure," I say carefully. "What is your side of the story? I’m willing to hear you out." What the hell does he know? Please tell me it’s not what I think it is. Oikawa rolls his eyes.

“Why are we even doing this?” he asks. “I admit I kind of had a thing for Hinata and I acted when I shouldn’t have. I mean the day he came to see you none of us thought he was going to run into that car. He took off so fast…..I really didn’t want him to tell you about us. Since you guys weren’t together, I didn’t see the point.” I punch him in the face before my mind could even put the pieces together. Oikawa hits the floor hard from the blow I delivered.

“You saw my boyfriend the day he almost lost his life!” I exclaimed towering over him. Oikawa is holding his face glaring up at me.

"That is the reaction I was first expecting," he says standing up. "Jesus Christ, you trying to break my jaw?" I knock him in his face once more causing him to fall back to the ground. This time I grab his shirt hitting him again.

“You saw me pining, crying over Hinata!” I scream at him. “You never once told me he came to see me! That you saw him get hit!” I start punching Oikawa drawing blood as I bust his lip. I don’t even hear my front door open. I realize it did when I can hear Iwaizumi freaking out.

“Oh god!” cries Iwaizumi. “Kuroo, stop him!” I keep delivering blows until Kuroo grabs me around my waist begins to pull me away.

“You son of a bitch!” I screamed at Oikawa. “Get the fuck out of my house!” Iwaizumi drops to his knees inspecting Oikawa who isn’t even responding.

"Oh my god," he says. "Toru is unconscious. I have to get him to a hospital." Iwaizumi looks at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kuroo still has a tight grip on me as I am still fighting to lay hands on Oikawa.

“Why don’t you ask Oikawa when his punk ass wakes up,” I snarl. “Get that mother fucker out of my sight.” Iwaizumi picks Oikawa up bridal style carrying him out of the apartment. Once they are gone Kuroo releases me with my chest heaving with anger.

“What the hell was that?” asked Kuroo confused. He is breathing hard from holding me back. I know I gave him a run for his money. I never wanted to hit someone so bad in my life.

“Oikawa fucked Hinata knowing I liked him,” I hissed pacing back and forth. “Then that mother fucker knew Hinata came looking for me!”

"Whoa, slow down," says Kuroo. "I don't understand." I run my hands through my hair taking a deep breath trying to calm down. It’s hard to. In a sense he caused my boyfriend’s accident. He never told me he saw Hinata……no….just no.

“At camp, Oikawa had sex with Hinata,” I explain. “I guess sometime during the summer after camp Hinata came to our city looking for me. He was hit by a car. Oikawa saw the whole thing happen.”

"Oh shit….." says Kuroo. "Why didn't he ever say anything to you?"

“Trying to hide his dirty little secret,” I hiss. I walk to the kitchen counter grabbing my keys. “I’m going to pick up Hinata.”

"I think you should wait until you are a bit calmer," says Kuroo. He actually looks worried.

"I'm fine," I reply. "I just….I just want to see Shoyo." Kuroo doesn't say anymore walking out of my apartment. I head to my car as Kuroo gets into his giving me one more look as I pull out of my parking space. I have no words to describe how I feel right now. I can't believe Oikawa would stoop so low. I mean that guy can literally have anyone. What happened to guys weren't his cup of tea? What a bunch of bullshit. Before I realize it I'm outside of Hinata's apartment. I jog up the stairs knocking loudly. Hinata opens the door quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

KAGEYAMA

“Tobio, I missed…..” he stares at me with his face falling. “Oh my god! You’re bleeding!” I look down realizing I have Oikawa blood on my shirt from the blows I delivered.

"It's not my blood," I tell him walking inside. I can hear Bokuto banging Akaashi immediately. They just need to move in together already. "We need to talk can you come with me?"

“Of course,” he replies. “Let me just grab my phone.” Hinata goes into his room to grab his phone. I start pacing back and forth with my mind buzzing. I don’t feel right, I feel off. I thought kicking Oikawa ass would make me feel better but it hasn’t. “Are you okay Tobio?”

"I'll explain when we get to the apartment," I reply. "I need just a little longer to gather my thoughts." Hinata follows me to my car. I can tell he is happy to see me but also very apprehensive. He has a good reason to be worried. I don't think I have ever been so angry in my life. We ride in silence. I can tell Hinata notices we are not going to the condo. He doesn't say anything but just continues to stare at me instead. I can't even meet his glance. 

I pull into my apartment complex which is very nice. I paid extra to get an apartment on the first floor. The unit looks like a little house. It was feature I really liked about it. One day soon I might get a house. I would like to get one with my love. Hinata looks impressed as I park the car. We both get out of the car with me walking quickly up the walkway unlocking my door. We head inside my apartment that is still bare bones.

“Oh wow…..” says Hinata looking around. I pull my shirt over my head walking into my bedroom with Hinata close behind.

“You have your own place?” he asks.

"Yes," I replied walking over to a box with my clothes in it. I did a pretty decent job at labeling everything when I moved. I can hear Hinata enter my room as I open the box labeled clothes. "I was planning for this to be a surprise." I sigh closing my eyes when I feel Hinata's hand on my back.

“What happened?” he asks softly. I can’t even look at him so I’m facing away from him. I open my eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell you remember trying to visit me that summer we went to camp?” I asked. The silence is so thick I could cut it with a knife.

"My reasons I know won't be good enough," he says lowly. "I didn't want you to think the accident was your fault." I turn around to face him.

“So, Oikawa had nothing to do with you not telling me?” I ask. Hinata bites his bottom lip looking down before meeting my eyes once again.

"I didn't want you to think I was seeing him," he explains in a shaky voice. "I was on my way to see you when he pulled up on me in a car. He didn't want me to tell you about what happened at camp. I didn't want there to be any secrets between us…. He started freaking out so I wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible…… Oikawa is stronger than me. I became afraid of what he could do." I walk away from Hinata sitting down on my bed. He walks over getting on his knees in front of me. "Do you hate me?"

"No," I replied glancing at him. "I appreciate the fact back then you wanted to tell me the truth." Hinata still looks worried. "Even now I know that wasn't the easy thing to do." He nods.

“How did you find out the truth?” he asked. 

“Oikawa spilled the beans,” I replied. “I always wondered why you didn’t want to be around him. I can’t believe I was so stupid.” Hinata grabs my hand.

"You're not stupid," he says softly. "I didn't want you to hate Oikawa so I didn't want to tell you. Why would I want you to hurt in that way?" I stare at Hinata for a moment. I lean down kissing him. "Mmmppphhh……."

"I love you," I tell him against his lips. "Oikawa knew that, that is why it hurt so badly. For years I wondered why you stopped talking to me. He knew the truth and never said a word. We could have met sooner." Hinata nods his head in agreement sliding his hand into my hair.

"My heart always belonged to you," he says softly. "You could have awakened me sooner." I stare into his eyes almost wanting to cry. I kiss him instead of pulling him close to my body. I can feel those wet tears on his cheek as I begin to cradle his face kissing him passionately. I begin to cry a little because in my heart I still personally feel responsible. I left Oikawa around Hinata knowing what kind of guy he was. In my mind, Oikawa may have raped Hinata but I don’t know that for sure. It is clear he definitely assaulted him. 

“I’m sorry,” I whisper into the kiss. “I’m so sorry.”

"Why are you apologizing," says Hinata wiping my tears with his thumb.

“I should have known Oikawa would have tried something,” I whimper. “I-I should have never left you alone with him. Can….Can you tell me what happened?” I don’t miss the fear that comes across his face.

“I did already,” he whispers looking down. I grab Hinata’s hand.

“I don’t see you willingly having sex with my friend,” I say lowly. “Please…..tell me.” Hinata makes eye contact with me before looking back down at his lap. As Hinata tells me what happened all those years ago I confirmed my instincts was right. Oikawa raped my boyfriend. I start crying as Hinata hugs me. I can’t stop my mind from thinking of how scared he was, the guilt he felt. He did nothing wrong. I begin to sniffle feeling Hinata’s lips on the side of my neck. “Ahhh….mmmm……” He’s going to be my husband. He is going to be mine for the rest of my life. I wrap my arm around his waist causing him to moan into my mouth.

"Ohhh….." he whines. I need to feel him, I need that connection I haven’t felt in weeks. I pull Hinata by his arm causing him to stand. He looks down at me with dried tears on his face. I raise his shirt kissing his lower stomach softly. "Ha……haaa……." he moans. I slide my hands up to his waist as he pulls the shirt over his head. His cheeks are becoming red as he continues to moan with me kissing all over his stomach. I wrap my arms around his waist laying him down on the bed. I don't have any sheets on my bed and I don't give a fuck right now. I need this, we need this. I unbuttoned Hinata's jeans sliding his briefs off along with his jeans.

“Mmmppphhh…..” I groan looking at him so erect. Hinata closes his eyes trying to steady his breathing. I take this time to lean down taking his hard cock into my mouth.

"Aarrgghhh….." cries Hinata. I begin to bob my head up and down slowly hollowing out my cheeks. "Haaa…..shit…..ummmm……" He likes this, he seems to like this a lot. I take Hinata further into my mouth wanting to lick every part of him. "Ohhh…..haaa…."

“Mmm……” I hum watching him arch his back. I continue suck hard watching him withering in pleasure. I release my mouth off his cock causing him to start panting. I’m not done. I push his legs back. “Hold your legs like this for me.” Hinata grabs his ankles keeping his legs bent back towards his shoulders with his legs spread apart a little. Now I can do what I really want to do. I take his dick into my right hand and begin stroking him slowly.

"Ahhh….." he whimpers. I lean down giving his hole an experimental lick. "Haaa….." I begin to lick over the area repeatedly getting it nice and wet. "Tobio…..ahhh……." I rub his ass as I continue to eat him feeling confident as I can smell his body wash.

“You got this ass ready for me didn’t you,” I mutter lowly.

“Haaa…..yessss….” moans Hinata. That is all I need to hear before I stick my tongue inside his hole. “Arrrrgggghhh……..” he cries. I begin to stroke his cock as my tongue dives inside of him. “Ohhh…..god……hahhhh…….”

"Fuck yeah….." I mutter before licking him some more. I continue to stroke him feeling pre-cum leak from his crown. I run my thumb over it moaning in satisfaction. "Nnngghhh……." I take his crown into my mouth sucking in quick motions.

"Ohhh…..fuccckkk….." moans Hinata as he releases his ankles to grab my hair. His fist grips my hair tightly as he begins to guide me up and down his cock. "Aaaannnggghhh……I'm going to cum……oh shit……ahhh……." I pull my head away although I know he doesn't want me too. He continues to thrusts his hips up towards my mouth. "Tobio……" I remove my jeans and boxers not breaking eye contact with him. I wiggle between his legs looking at his eyes trace over his face. I line my head up at his entrance sliding inside only allowing my salvia to be our lube.

“I’m inside of you….” I whisper. “In every way…..”

"Ggghhhnnn….." cries Hinata arching his back. Yeah….feels so good feeling him twitch around my dick. I begin rolling my hips slowly into him. That ass is being greedy tightening around my cock.

“Ahhhh…..Shoyo……” I moan fighting not to climax. Hinata slides his hand into his hair moving if off his forehead.

“Tobio…..” he wails with his cheeks turning red. “I-I’m going to cum…..ahhhh…..so good……”

“Yeah……” I pant leaning closer to him. “This….mmm…..is all for you…..aarrgghhh…..” I begin to kiss Hinata sliding my tongue into his mouth. He wraps his arms and legs around my waist. His legs cause me to go deeper inside of him. “Haaaa…..fuck……” Hinata arches his back moaning.

“Tobio I want your cum……” he whimpers. I continue to roll my hips almost blowing my load at the way he said that. I start rocking towards his spot as my spine begins to tingle. “Aaarrhhhh…..c-cum deep inside……nnngggghhh…..please.” My hips begin to speed up although I want to keep going slow.

"Oh, Shoyo……" I roar my hips begin to snap as much as they can within his legs trapping me. "I'm going to cum…..ahhhh….haaaa….."

“Yessss….Tobio……” sighs Hinata. “Right there….ahhh…..c-cum……haaaa…inside…mmmm…”

“Take my cum…..” I groan feeling my center explode as I dive inside of him. “Ohhhh babe……aaarrrggghhhhh……..” I continue to thrust wildly inside of Hinata. Hinata arches his back his chest heaving.

“Ohhhh Tobio……” he cries as his cum lands his stomach. “Yessss……yesss….aaagggaahhh……..” Hinata legs grips me tighter.

“Mmmpphhh…..” I moan.

“Yesss…..” he whimpers rolling his hips into mine. “Give me it all…..”

"Shit……uuuggghhh……." I mutter looking into his eyes. He can barely open them as I'm struggling with my own afterglow. I lean down kissing him sloppy as we pant into each other mouth.

“Don’t pull out yet……” he whispers. I lean over him, still inside of him laying my face on his shoulder as if I’m a baby. “I love you so much…..I was so scared you wouldn’t love me anymore.”

“No way…..” I tell him softly. “I love you.”

“I know that now,” he replies. “It seems like we are stuck with each other.”

“Yeah,” I chuckle. I get quiet for a moment. “I was thinking of quitting the team.”

“What!” exclaims Hinata. I sigh.

“I don’t know if I can play with him,” I mutter. Hinata shifts his body forcing me to move from my comfortable spot on his shoulder. He cups my face looking into my eyes.

"Don't do that," he says softly. "Don't let something from years ago ruin your chances." He chuckles looking down for a moment and I wonder what is so funny. "I wish I could play beside you but we both know that is not going to happen." My lips get tight because I feel really bad about that. "It's okay though, I just really want you to play. Don't you want to?"

“I do but Oikawa……” I let my voice trail off.

"I don't want him to ruin this for you," says Hinata. He leans up kissing me causing me to groan. "I think you're sliding out."

“I am,” I chuckle. “Hold on I don’t want to mess up my mattress.” I wrap my arms around his waist sitting up carefully. Hinata wraps his legs around my waist before I stand up walking into my bathroom. I think about what he says as we get cleaned up and he is right. This would be a horrible opportunity to waste. I end up finding my box with my bedding because I know Hinata and I will be making love all night long.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who left feedback on this story. This storyline was hard to put together but knowing some readers enjoyed it as much as I did made it all worth it :-)

HINATA

2 MONTHS LATER

I’m sitting with Noya smiling as we stare at Kageyama on TV. He is having a pretty intense game against China. I’m so glad he decided to keep playing. We both forgave Oikawa. Don’t get me wrong things between them are certainly not the same. It’s just this weird vibe every single time. Kageyama barely spends time with Oikawa outside of team activities. I have yet to be left alone with Oikawa. If not for me deciding to see a counselor I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be handling what happened well. 

“Hinata did you want a beer?” asked Tanaka holding up a cold one.

“I’m fine thanks,” I reply. I tuck a hair behind my ear before fixing my engagement ring. Kageyama wanted us to get married right away but I actually want a wedding. We picked a date which will be June 24th next year. The date is when we met at camp all those years ago. It’s two days after my birthday but the day we met means so much to us. Noya has been a huge help as well as Akaashi with planning the wedding. Akaashi doesn’t care too much for those type of things. However he likes to support Kageyama and I in any way he can. I watch Kageyama block the ball jumping off the sofa. “Yes!”

"Man, he looks good out there," says Noya. "You think he will get endorsements?"

“I don’t care if he does or not but that would be cool,” I admit. Kageyama actually has one endorsement in the works which we have to keep quiet. Danon yogurt, I chuckle thinking about it. I find it hilarious that he may be endorsing it but yet he is not a fan of yogurt at all. I hope he gets Nike in the future since it is all he wears. 

"Um hm," says Noya sipping some of his beer. "I know you could use the money for the wedding."

"We aren't doing anything that special," I reply. "I'm trying to keep it reasonable." I really want to get married where we met at camp but I'm not sure if that is even possible. I stare at the TV missing Kageyama so much. His team is doing so well so it may be a while longer before I see him again. I sigh getting up walking to the bathroom. My phone rings and I see Akaashi name flash across the screen. "Hey,"

"Hey," he greets. "I just got out of tutoring. How is the game going?"

"They are doing well," I reply. "God, how did you deal with this the first time around with Bokuto? God, I miss him so much." I couldn’t even hide the hurt my voice. Akaashi chuckles.

"It was hard," he replies. "I had to keep myself busy. Nothing was worse than him getting back and talking about the great sex he had." I shake my head because Bokuto was such an idiot back then. "Not too much to worry about this time around. He has his head on straight." Bokuto has been seriously kissing Akaashi ass. I don't know what Kageyama said to him but it worked. "I wasn't interrupting you, was I?"

"No," I reply. "I was just going to the restroom trying to suppress my sadness a little."

"I guess with you remembering him and losing all that time it made it harder for you," he says.

“It did,” I reply. “I’m super happy for him. We both wanted this. I will be sleeping in his apartment tonight. He said he doesn’t mind.”

“Finally got that key I see,” Akaashi chuckles. 

“Yes!” I reply. “I made sure he gave it to me before he left.” I talk to Akaashi some more before ending the call and doing what I came in the bathroom to do. I go back to Tanaka’s living room sitting back down to finish the game. I end drinking more than I intended but I can at least still get home. Japan ending up beating China which is a huge deal. China and Romania are our toughest competition. “Thanks for having me guys. I’m going to head home.”

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Noya standing up. "I mean no pressure at all."

“I would but I’m just ready cuddle up in bed,” I reply. Noya nods. 

"Thanks for coming over," says Tanaka as I walk over hugging him.

“Thank you for having me,” I reply. “I will see you later okay.” Noya walks me to the front door.

"You don't have to be alone you know," says Noya softly.

“I’m fine,” I reply. “I mean I was pretty alone for most of my adult life. I prefer for it to be that way.”

"That was different," says Noya. "Now you're engaged, newly engaged with your fiancé across the world. You can always stay with me or Tanaka."

“I have Akaashi and I’m fine,” I reply pulling out the car keys.

"Okay," says Noya deciding to drop it. I know he means well but I really just want to be inside Kageyama apartment right now. It helps me to feel closer to him. Noya pulls me in for a tight hug. I pat his back hoping he will understand that means I'm okay. I say my final goodbye heading out to Kageyama's car. I never thought I would be okay with driving it, but I do kind of like it. I think mostly because it reminds me of him. I arrive at his apartment heading inside quickly. I don't like to linger outside when he is not here. I strip out of my clothes getting into the shower wanting to be as pure as possible when I lay in his bed.

Kageyama has come a long way with his apartment although it feels more like ours. I was the one who decorated almost everything. I just wanted to add some color. I put some dark teal curtains up in the living room along with teal fur decorative pillows. I thought they were cute. Kageyama laughed at me saying they are not him at all. The bedroom I just added a nice bronze color as it goes with his light gray furniture. I would have gone with silver but it felt too spaceman if that makes any kind of sense. I come out of the bathroom once I towel dry cutting on the TV. I glance at the bed with my heart hurting because it feels so empty without him. I peel back the new bronze comforter I picked out getting snuggled underneath. The tears of loneliness threatening to fall. I find something to have on the TV in the background for comfort as I drift off to sleep.

I'm sleeping just fine until the TV sounds loud all of a sudden. I roll over grabbing the remote to mute the TV. I sit up when I hear the front door. Any sleep I had leaves me. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not. I mean would a bulger use the front door? I slide out of the bed quickly tiptoeing to the bedroom door. Before I can touch the knob, it flies open. I see Kageyama looking frantic.

“T-Tobio,” I stammer. “What are you doing here?” Don’t get wrong. I’m happy to see him but my mind is thinking the worst. Kageyama wraps his arm around my waist kissing me deeply. “Ahhh……ha…….” Not feeling him for over a month has me weak. It’s not long before he is panting in my mouth. Soon his dick pressing against me letting me know he is just as aroused.

“I-I had to see you,” he mutters against my lips.

“Tobio…..” I mutter overwhelmed. 

“Since we beat China tonight we get 24 hours of freedom,” he explains pulling away from me. “The news came as a surprise seeing how they have been riding us in training for weeks. All I could think is how I wanted to see you.” Kageyama eyes dance over my face.

“That had to be expensive,” I reply.

"I don't care," says Kageyama eyes glancing over my body reminding me that I'm naked. I cough nervously turning away from him going to get back under the covers. I look up to see him making his way over to me as he removes his clothes.

“How long do I have you?” I ask him softly as my eyes trace over his body.

"You have me until tomorrow evening," he explains climbing into bed. He leans in kissing me as I knew he would. Shit, I wanted him to. I want more than a kiss. "God I love you……."

“I love you….” I whisper. Kageyama grabs the side of my face.

"I know you missed me……" he says with his voice low.

“Of course, I did,” I reply. Kageyama doesn’t say anything further as he begins to kiss me. I pull him towards me as I spread my legs. “Lube……” Kageyama grabs the lube out of the nightstand trying not break our kiss. I finally fall back on the pillow laughing lightly as he does manage to grab the bottle of lube.. Kageyama laughs as well.

“Do I need to stretch you?” he asked. “Or did you play while I was gone?” I blush as I tried touching myself while he was gone but it didn’t feel the same. “Is that a yes?”

“Uh….it’s complicated,” I admit as Kageyama lubes up his fingers. I watch Kageyama as lust becomes visible on his face.

"Lay on your side," Kageyama says softly. I follow his instructions wondering what he is planning. I lay on my right side as Kageyama pushes my left leg. I feel a little embarrassed although he has seen me naked plenty of times. Maybe it’s because I haven’t seen him in a while. Kageyama slides between my open legs sitting back on his knees. "Don't be nervous, I just wanted to try something a little new." I nod my head yes. Whenever we try new things together sex is more explosive. I love discovering anything new in the bedroom with him. I think is him still not liking that Oikawa had me in any kind of way. Following his discovered of what happened he has been suggesting new things to try. His fingers circle around my rim.

“Mmm….. ” I moan in anticipation. Kageyama finger slides in slowly. “Nnnngghhh……”

"Awww…..babe you're so tight…..” he groans as his finger begins to move back and forth. My eyes close feeling his pleasure immediately.

"Tobio……" I cry. "Ha…..hahh……" I feel like I'm becoming dizzy as I continue to feel Kageyama and all his passion.

“I thought about this for weeks…..” he mutters. “Hahhh……shit…..” I arch my back hearing his voice feeling his hard cock against my leg. He continues to finger me as he begins to hump his cock against my inner thigh.

"Ahhhh….." I shriek. I begin to thrust my hips onto his finger. This position is providing him great reach. It feels deeper, I feel like he is touching me in places I never felt before. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I continue to ride his fingers. I want to feel him in every possible way. I reach my hand out grabbing his wrist that his holding up my leg. I grip tightly as I feel that warm pleasure starting to build. "Ohhh…..Tobio…I'm going to….nnngghhh…..cum….ha…." I begin to shake a little trying to fight it. I want to cum, but I want to cum with Kageyama inside of me.

"Gggaahhh……" groans Kageyama as his fingers move faster.

“Ohhh….shit….hahhh…..” I pant as I arch my back with my hips grinding. “Ahhh…..fuck…..Tobio….aarrrggghhh……” I begin to cum with Kageyama letting my leg go so he catch my cum into his hand. My leg he was holding rests against his chest. “Uuugghh……..”

“Jesus……..” mutters Kageyama slowing his strokes. My eyes are closed as I’m trying to catch my breath. Kageyama fingers once again circle my rim. 

“Mmmppphhh……” I mutter knowing he is smearing my seeds all over my asshole.

“Shoyo…..you look so beautiful,” he moans. I close my legs turning over to spread them slightly as I press my face into the pillow with my ass high in the air. I can picture Kageyama biting his lip. His dick is placed at my entrance as I brace myself. Kageyama leans over pressing his chest into my back as he pushes in. “Nnnggghhh…….”

“Hahhh…..ha……” I cry. I feel like I just didn’t cum at all. My ass is twitching already. “Fucccckkk……..haaa…….” He begins to thrust inside of me breathing hard. Oh yeah, he is feeling every inch of my inner walls.

“Oh, coming here to see you is worth it,” he grumbles. “God, I missed you.”

“Yesss…..” I whine. “I missed you too. I miss you so much……ahhhh…..” I fight back the happy tears that want to fall but I won’t let them. “Ohhh….goddddd….deeper….” Kageyama begins to thrust into me deeper and deeper with each stroke. He is soon causing my ass to jiggle from his deep thrusts. “Nnnggghhhh……” I moan like crazy as Kageyama makes love to me. I finally push back on him ready for us to cum together. I sit upright still on my knees as Kageyama wraps his arm around my waist. “Y-You ready to cum?” I pant.

“Ahhh…..yessss……..” Kageyama cries leaning into my neck. This position allows him to reach deeper within me. We are both on our knees on the bed. It feels like we are having sex standing up except we are on our knees. So much more comfortable than standing if you ask me. He loves it, I love it, couldn’t be better. Kageyama hits my spot just right. “That’s it Shoyo……nnnggghhh…..cum on my dick….ahhhh……” I put my hand on top of his that is gripping my waist. He’s going to make me climax again for sure.

“Tobio…….” I shout reaching my climax once again by Kageyama. My eyes flutter as my orgasm flows through my body. “Aaagggaaaahhhh…..haaa…….” Our bodies begin to shake together as we ride our wave of pleasure. I begin to withering almost wishing this wasn’t over.

"Arrrrgghhh……" growls Kageyama riding the last of his climax deep inside me. His hips continue to thrust as we ride our wave of pleasure. I lean forward on my hands as we both pant like crazy. I can reach an orgasm twice when having sex. It is rare and tends to happen when I feel very emotional. Not feeling Kageyama for a while I am sure did me some favors. "Oh fuck….." I fall forward as Kageyama pulls out of me. I stand up heading to the bathroom to clean up quickly. I don't want to ruin our new sheets and comforter. I walk out of the bathroom with Kageyama holding his arms out to me. I run over jumping in the bed before getting under the covers climbing on top of him. I lay my head on his chest as my finger dances on his shoulder.

"This was a wonderful surprise," I tell him.

“Glad you think so,” chuckles Kageyama. “I felt like I’m going crazy.” I nod because I felt the same way to. I almost felt like I was going to go into a depression not seeing him for so long. We barely got to talk or text because of the training. The games started. “Shoyo…..”

“Yes,” I reply.

“I really want you to be my husband,” he says.

“Tobio, we are engaged,” I state as he holds my waist tighter. 

“I know but…..” he stops talking causing me to look at him. “I was hoping that maybe we could get married quietly. Then do our big wedding in front of everyone next year as you would like. Being engaged is great and all but…..I don’t know just having the country acknowledgement, our certificate of marriage would make me happy. Being away from you made me realize how much I really want you to be my husband.” I sniffle as Kageyama smiles wiping away a tear with his thumb.

“Okay….” I say softy kissing Kageyama. How the hell can I say no to that. This ring is about to mean a whole lot more to us. It will also help me to feel better when we are apart.

“Really,” he replies. “You’re okay with getting married when I come back from bringing home the gold.” I chuckle pulling further away from his lips.

“I would like my parents and sister to be there if that’s okay,” I reply. Kageyama nods.

“I knew they would be there,” he replies. He kisses my forehead. “Thank you, this makes me so glad.” I giggle. I lay my head on his chest so thankful that I decided to let him in. I still have some gaps about my past life but he isn’t one of them. If anything, he is the greatest one of all. I snuggle him as he begins to tell me about his time at the Olympics thus far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next KageHina story Stay With Me should be up in 5 weeks or less. Hope to see you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in Italic is a flashback. If you decide to stick around I hope you enjoy the story. This one is my favorite KageHina story behind Forever posted on my page.


End file.
